Another Little One
by Mistywaterdrop
Summary: Its been about five years since Buu was destroyed and life is just going by normally. Vegeta and Bulma go through the motions and raise thier child who is quickly growing up. But another little one is about to make life a little more difficult for all.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. I really love the Dragonballs Series. My husband got me into it and now I'm obsessed. We even plan on cosplaying as Bulma and Vegeta in the near future. We are such nerds. Anywho...I would love to get some feed back on my story and to see what people think of my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own any of DB, DBZ, or DBGT. I am purely using the characters in my own imagination to create a story to fill in some of the gaps for the series.

"Mom!" Trunks screamed as he ran into the house. He was covered in sweat and still in his super saiyan form. "MOM! HELP!"

Bulma ran down the stairs wrapping her robe around herself with a worried look. "What Trunks? What happened? And why are you still in your super state?

"Sorry mom" Trunks said and let himself decrease his power. He looked at his mother and just about screamed "The GR collapsed on DAD! He was showing me one of his moves and one of the robots came out and absorbed it. It then said 'powering up' and spat the attack back at us. He caught the attack with his hands but the robot kept forcing him more. He yelled at me to get out and the moment I turned around the whole thing collapsed. I heard him scream to go get you before all the rubble fell on him. I pulled him out but he is lying unconscious on the ground outside. I thought I should come get you first!"

Bulma looked petrified. She had made a new model of the robots that Vegeta would train with because she was sick of him bitching about how horrible her machines were. So she took two weeks off from her work and locked herself in her personal lab making these contraptions. It just so happened that their anniversary was a week after she finished the robots so she hid her machines from Vegeta and presented them for his gift. But of course when Vegeta had asked what she was up to for two weeks, barely coming out to see him or her son, she had lied to him and said she was working on a surprise for Trunks. Overhearing their conversation one night when he was sneaking around the house, Trunks thought he was getting a gift and so Bulma had to come up with a new machine for Trunks to play with. Of course now her new present has half killed her husband, and all she wanted to do was to stop him from complaining.

Turning to Trunks with watery eyes, "Go get my first aid capsule and grab one of my lab coats as well please. Then meet me outside by your father."

"Okay mom" and he was off to her lab to get the supplies.

Bulma ran out to towards the GR and saw the huge destruction everywhere. "Oh my…" She then laid her eyes on the badly beaten up Vegeta. He was slowly moving his wrist in circles as he laid still.

"Hurry up woman, I know you are standing there all teary eyed, and that's not going to help me. I think that my right arm is broken." He said as he started to lift his body up with his left arm.

"You really should just lay there until Trunks gets here with my first aid kit" She mentioned as she walked over to him and bending down to look at his arm. She lifted her right hand she placed it on his arm and could feel that his humerious was broken. She could feel where the bone was completely in two and was almost right next to each other. This caused his upper muscles to constrict greatly due to the bones no longer holding them taut. His upper arm was so wide looking due to the break and when Bulma took her other hand to try to pull the muscles out just a little bit Vegeta growled loudly.

"I thought you said you were going to wait for our son to get back before doing anything?"

"Well since you didn't listen to me and are sitting up I figured you were a big enough boy for me to start going over your injuries, and your arm looks atrocious right now. I had to see if it was broken, and there is no mistake on that."

"Woman I could have told you that it was broken, I know because I can't move anything in that arm. Besides I already stated that I thought it was broken."

"Yes well thinking and knowing are two different things, Vegeta. And by me inspecting your arm, I am telling you that I know it is broken."

"And that is what your jaw is going to be if you keep sassing me like that."

Trunks came flying through the air towards him mother and father with the supplies in his hand. He slowed up a little when he heard them swearing at each other but decided that it was better to deliever the supplies before going into hiding for a while. Landing on the ground in front of his parents, he held out his hands, "Here mom".

"Thank you Trunks" Bulma stated as she walked up to him to grab the items and kissing him on the forehead.

"Really mom, did you have to do that? It's so embarrassing!"

"I'll do whatever I want to you, you are my son. Now you go inside and let your grandfather know that we will be bringing your father into the infirmary shortly."

"I am not going into that stupid room. Damnit Bulma every time I get a little hurt you rush me to that fucking room, I am not going there!"

Totally ignoring her cranky beat up husband, Bulma pushed the capsule button and a whole array of medical supplies laid out on the table before her. She started digging through a briefcase looking for a specific utensil. Once she grabbed the syringe she needed, she turned to Trunks and said more firmly, "Go tell your grandfather that we'll be there soon. Please hurry." _Because I only have enough sedative to keep him out for about 25 minutes. _She thought silently to herself.

"Damn you woman! I said I am not going to that stu…" Vegeta stated before he passed out. Bulma removed the long syringe from the back of his shoulder and she slowly lowered him back to the ground. "You stubborn man" she said as she shook her head and quickly getting to work.

The capsule was meant just for Vegeta, with a sedative , robots to help lift him and a floating med bed to transport him. She also had the regular medical supplies as well. Everything from simple surgical supplies to the high-tech machines, each kept inside another capsule unless needed. She even had a bag of sensu beans but she didn't want to use them on Vegeta just yet.

She took care of his leg that was bleeding at a steady rate. She took the alcohol and poured it over the wound. _Thank god it wasn't that deep of a cut….but it looks like there's a piece of metal in there._ She moved quickly because she was already down about five minutes from waiting for the robots to put him on the bed. She took a small clamp to keep the skin pulled away from the scrap and then used a pair of tweezers to pull it out. He squirmed a little in his slumber but then he settled back down. More blood poured out of the wound and Bulma had to hurry to get some gauge on it so it would slow down. She poured some more alcohol over it and quickly stitched him up. Checking to make sure that there weren't any other serious problems besides his right arm, she set the directions on the bed and it went hovering towards the infirmary.

Sighing as it floated away with his again unconscious husband. She started to clean up the supplies that were bloody and unusually again. She started to walk inside when she felt a horrible pain in her stomach that caused her to throw up. _Maybe all of this stress caused me to throw up. I'm sure I'm fine, I need to get inside to take care of Vegeta._ Ignoring her body she walked into the house and straight to the infirmary.

After about an hour, Dr. Briefs had put Vegeta's arm back in order with a few new additions. There was now a screw going through his bone to hold it together until it healed correctly. While he was in surgery they gave him a very strong dosage of sleeping gas to keep him knocked out while in surgery. Everything had gone smoothly and Vegeta was given a little bit of a sedative and pain reliever just so his body could easy out of his unconscious state.

Bulma had sent Trunks over to Chi Chi's so he could hang out with Goten for the rest of the day. Bulma had gotten everything cleaned up and was looking over some of her work she was missing out on doing today due to her stupid ass invention she just had to make for Vegeta. Every few minutes she would get up and walk over to Vegeta, she couldn't help it though. Every time he would hurt himself enough to land him in here, she would think back to when she found out he was dead. She just feared that would happen again. But times were calm now and there shouldn't be a reason for him to die. That is if she doesn't create something that's going to kill him.

She got up from her chair and walked over to him for the umpteenth time and sat down on the side of the bed. She felt so tired which wasn't normal for her. She was usually good with very little sleep all week long and on the weekends they would all sleep in, but she felt so weak and tired. _Probably from all this commotion this morning. They did way me up an hour early due to this disaster. Maybe I'll just lay down next to him and take a nap._ Right as she went to move his left arm out of the way so she could lay down, Vegeta jerked his arm from her hands.

"Damn you! What did you do?" He said while he looked at his arm that was in a sling.

"We had to put a screw in your arm to hold the bone together until it heals. We only have it in a little so we can remove the screw later because I know you wouldn't want that in you forever."

All Vegeta did was grunt and then sat up to start taking his IV out. "So can I still use my arm as normal? Because I don't intend on using it any less than usual."

Bulma yawned, "Well you shouldn't use it for a couple days. Even when you take one of the sensu beans, it doesn't mean your bone is just going to be whole instantly. Maybe we can just relax for the rest of today. I sent Trunks over to play with Goten and mom and dad are leaving for the day, even though some of their plans were ruined from having to take care of you."

"Hm. I guess that would be fine. What time is it?" He asked when as he stood up and grabbed one of the sensu beans that were sitting on the table next to his bed.

"It's about 11am…urgh. I really don't feel well Vegeta." She said as she laid down where Vegeta was.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I'm no good at taking care of you, why don't you have your mother take care of you?"

"I already told you that they are going to be gone for the day. Why can't you ever listen to me? And forget about me I'll take care of myself. I was just saying I didn't feel well." She said as she got off the bed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sighing, Vegeta heard her footsteps ascend the stairs and go into their bedroom, also slamming that door. He decided to let her cool down a bit before he went to go make himself feel better with her. He was angry that his training would now have to come to an end for a while and not because of his arm, but because he knew it was take a while for the GR to be fixed. _Oh well, maybe I can get some other exercise in while._ Vegeta thought as he walked through the house with a smirk on his face.

After going to the kitchen and getting himself several plates of the food that Mrs. Briefs had left for the family to eat, he went up to his bedroom to find Bulma. _She must not be feeling well, I haven't heard her mouth in a while. _He quietly opened the door and looked in at the bed, but she wasn't there. He had felt her move out of their room and he didn't hear the shower going. _She must be taking one of those stupid baths._ He walked into the bathroom and to his surprise she was not in the tub but sitting on the floor with her head on the toilet sleeping.

"What the hell are you doing woman?" But Bulma didn't move. He approached her and lifted her head up off the toilet. She was dead asleep so he lifted her up and placed her in bed and covered her up. He stood there and looked at her for a few minutes before returning to the restroom to flush the toilet. _She probably ate something bad to make her sick like this. Hm…whatever. _He left their room through the window and sat under his tree for some meditation. _Damn this life, everything is so boring. Now I can't even work out and the people who can fix it our either gone or sick. Fuck._

Several hours later, Bulma woke up and jumped out of bed. It was just after 3pm and she was slightly confused as to where she was. She looked around and realized she was in bed. The last thing she remembered was throwing up in the toilet. _I must have fallen to sleep at the toilet and he must have moved me to bed. Strange though, I do feel better now. Must have been something I ate. Guess I better go find him and see how he is doing._ She pulled on a small orange tank and white shorts before leaving her room, and then checked to make sure her hair wasn't all static. Happy with her appreance she walk down the hall and towards the kitchen. As she turned around the corner she ran into Vegeta.

"Oh hello hun, I'm sorry I thought you'd be outside." She said as she put her hands on his chest. "I just wanted to apologize about everything that happened today."

Vegeta just looked at her, slightly in confusion. "Why would you apologize? I've blow that piece of crap up plenty of times before and I'll probably do a thousand more times because you can never build it strong enough. Which when are you going to get back to fixing it? I'd really like to get back to my own area again. I'm bored out of my mind right now."

"Well wasn't it my robot that caused everything to go haywire? You do realize I built that robot so it would absorb and make your attack stronger? I did that so you would stop saying my inventions were crap. Obviously I was wrong wasn't I? I guess I need to make sure the building you are in is strong enough to handle the increase that I created." She pouted that he still didn't appreciate what she did. _I've been with him for so long and he still treats me like I'm stupid._

"I like what you did with the robot," Vegeta started as he looked away from Bulma so she would not see the look in his eyes, "Just get to work on the other and I will not have to bother you about it anymore."

Bulma pulled away from her husband, still feeling down. Obviously he liked the new robot but it just still wasn't good enough and he couldn't even look her in the eyes to show her the thank you that was there. She looked down and started to walk away but before she got too far she felt a tug on her arm. Vegeta was holding her wrist very lightly in his hand. "Woman, I didn't say that I was done with you did I?"

She turned and looked at him with surprise. She knew what that look meant but she wasn't going to play into him that easily. "First of all, say my name! Damnit Vegeta why do you still call my woman? Secondly, I'm not just going to feed into your wants because you don't have anything else to do today."

Squeezing her wrist a little harder, he pulled her towards him. "I like to get you worked up like that, it turns me on, Bulma" He whispered in her ear and she shivered some. "And you said we were going to spend the rest of the day together. Besides how did you want me to thank you for the new upgrade on the robot?"


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later, Vegeta woke up because he could feel Trunks and Goten on their way to the house. He looked down at Bulma who was resting her head on his chest and slowly shook her. She slowly opened her eyes, not really wanting to move from this comfortable spot. "What is it?"

"The boys are on their way here, its best we get up and go downstairs to meet them. Besides, I'm starving and you can get dinner ready for the four of us." He said as he put his clothing back on.

"Fine I'll be down in a few minutes. I'm probably a mess and not going to leave this room until I look decent."

"Whatever you want, I'll see you downstairs then" Vegeta proceeded to leave the room and head down to the living room. He was so bored out of his mind. He really didn't care to watch television, nothing on it was ever interesting enough to keep his attention. He would make it seem like he liked the different shows Bulma would put on for the sake of just getting to rest with her on the couch. He never liked to admit it but he loved spending time with his wife, especially after what had happened a few years ago. Yes he still loved to train, it was something he would never get sick of, but the respect of having his life and his family was so greatly built after the horrible occurrence of Buu being around. He didn't want to seem like he was weak but he really never wanted to lose his family again. Bulma and Trunks loved him no matter what. They were always there for him. His son carried on his genetics and he was still into his training even though there's no threat on his planet. He respected his son for his constant training and the fact that he also did very well with his schooling. Bulma was amazing, though again he would not ever completely show it. But Bulma had a way of knowing just by looking at him in the eyes, which he hated greatly. Apparently after the long years they have grown together, it had formed some kind of ability to know what was going through his mind bye looking at his eyes. She explained once that that is what happens when married couples are together for a long time, yet he still couldn't place her correctly all the time, especially during her special time of the month.

He sat down on his recliner and propped his legs up waiting for the boys to come bursting through the door. Vegeta could judge the distance and they had about five more minutes of peace for the house until the two trouble makers made it back. He could also sense Bulma coming downstairs, so he decided to meet her at the bottom. He wanted to display one more moment of gratitude for her invention for him while no one was around. Just as she stepped off the bottom stair, Vegeta quickly scooped her up towards his chest and gave her a long kiss on the lips. At first she was taken aback by surprise but then gave into Vegeta's kiss and started to kiss him back. She started to blush some because it was rare of him to show much affection outside of their bedroom. When he pulled away from her they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Vegeta." Bulma said and pecked him on the cheek. It was Vegeta's turn to blush a little bit. "So how much longer till the duo is here?"

"Any moment now, you might want to start dinner." He answered right before his stomach growled.

With a laugh Bulma went into the kitchen and starting preparing food. She was so happy that they had plenty of easy to make oven food. And with the updates to the kitchen it made it very easy for her to prepare plenty of food for her saiyan husband and son, not to mention the extra saiyan coming over to eat tonight.

Up above the kitchen she heard a huge crash and then Vegeta screaming. "Damn you two kids! What the fuck do you two think you are doing?" Deciding that Vegeta could handle the situation better than she could, she continued to get the food prepared. She had about half of it done already and didn't want to ruin the rest of dinner.

Upstairs Trunks and Goten had crashed through the wall of the upstairs where the guest bedrooms were. The boys were fighting about who reached the house first when Vegeta burst through the door, three rooms down from where they entered the side of the house.

"Uh, hi dad." Trunks said as he stood up real fast and Goten followed. "Hello Mr. Vegeta."

Vegeta stood still for several moments, mulling over the many things he could do to these two boys. He already had a hunch of what had happened. These two were always seeing who was better, kind of like Vegeta and Goku, but that didn't mean that they could go and destroy the house. "You two better have an excellent reason for destroying our household because if you do not there will be great punishment on both of you."

"Well you see dad, we were just trying to get home." Trunks started.

"And we didn't want to be out too late because we know you parents don't like us out in the dark" Goten continued.

"We left late, and we just wanted to be back before the sun was down." Trunks added.

"You could have called to let us know you were running late or asked to have your mother or I come out to get the two of you. So that story does not pass as a good excuse. Would you like to try again or would you like to know what your punishment is?" Vegeta retaliated.

This time Goten talked first. "Maybe it would just be better if I called for my dad to come pick me up. We didn't mean to cause any trouble. We were just seeing who was fast…."

Trunks dove on top of Goten. "Goten! You weren't supposed to say that!"

"Really, is that why you two found it necessary to crash the house? And no Goten you are mine for punishment tonight. By you coming home with my son, I'm guessing you were going to spend the night and I'm pretty sure that your parents would like the time alone." He said looking at the boys as they started to hang their heads. "Now go downstairs, your mother has made our dinner and it seems about done. Later I will deal with the mess you two have made."

The boys moved quickly to get past Vegeta as he stood there watching them walk by with his arms crossed. He inspected everything that was destroyed. It really wasn't anything more than the walls crashed thru, one antique dress was in pieces (which he knew Bulma was going to flip about), and one of the mattresses was destroyed. Otherwise everything else was pretty okay, just debris everywhere. He certainly wasn't going to clean any of this up. Turning around, Vegeta went downstairs to meet everyone at the kitchen table.

Bulma had everything arranged on the table neatly, plates, silverware, glasses, napkins, and plates of food piled high. She was sitting at one end of the table and Vegeta took his place at the other. The boys were sitting opposite each other on the sides of the table and were looking down with a slight smile on their faces. Bulma was always allowed to get her plate first since she ate the least amount and if everyone else went first there would be nothing left. Once she made it clear that she had gotten everything that she wanted the other three dug in. It was more like a wrestling match to see who could get the most food in their possession. Bulma would try to ignore them the best she could but it never seemed to fail, their incredible amounts of food they ate always seemed to gross her out. Vegeta had always had manners while eating, and he taught etiquette to his son as well, but the amount of food and the quickness they ate it in is what was so horrible.

After dinner was done, Bulma set the robots to clean up the mess and she decided to go down to her lab to start to figure out how to get some of the GR repaired in a timely fashion. While she did that, Vegeta took the boys upstairs to have them start on their punishment. First they were to fix the hole leading to the outside world, after that they were to fix the inside walls. Vegeta had a robot bring all the supplies they would need for the repair and a set of instructions. Goten looked at them like he had no idea what to do with it, but Trunks was very smart at reading blue prints and took charge in the event. The plan started to backfire when Vegeta heard the boys laughing and having fun fixing the walls. Occasionally he would hear Trunks yell at Goten for putting something the wrong way but for the most part they were getting everything fixed the correct way. The punishment had to be worse but Vegeta wasn't worries about it for now. They had four walls to do and he left them to it for now.

Around midnight, Bulma came up from her lab rubbing her eyes. She went to the kitchen to grab a cookie to eat before heading up to bed. She was surprised to see Vegeta with his head on the table sleeping. She came up from behind him and kissed him on the neck. This of course startled him and he quickly turned and grabbed her defensively. His eyes were still squinting some when she put one of her hands on his cheeks. "Good morning sunshine" She giggles, "maybe we should go up to bed. I'm exhausted. You go tell the boys that they can be done for the evening and you can get them up nice and early to work on it some more."

Vegeta let go of Bulma and grunted. He kissed her on the cheek and without any words he walked up stairs, down the corridor, and up another flight of stairs. Going into the first room he was surprised to see that the outside wall was completely whole and painted and the second wall was almost there. 'That boy has a lot of his mother's brains that is for sure.' He thought as he heard Trunks yet again bossing Goten about their next move. He walked into the second room and looked at the boys. They both stopped what they were doing and waited for Vegeta to say something.

"You two have done enough for tonight. Tomorrow you will be up and working on this all day long. Do you understand me?" Both of the boys nodded and started to walk to the door. Vegeta grabbed Trunks' by the arm to stop him for a moment. Trunks turned around and looked at his father. "Don't make too much sleep tonight while playing with Goten okay? I don't think your mother would appreciate not getting any sleep because of you guys tearing apart the house. Your video games are fine to play with but no leaving your room unless it's for taking a piss."

"Okay dad, I understand. Is mom in her bedroom? I was wanting to tell her goodnight."

"Yes she said she was going to head to bed but I'd say come in about five minutes okay." Vegeta said and then let his son leave the room first.

A few minutes later there was a light knocking on the door, and Vegeta answered it. "Woman, your son is here to say goodnight."

Bulma came out of the bathroom with a towel in her hand as she finished drying her face. Glaring at Vegeta as she approached Trunks, "really do you have to call me woman, knock it off asshole." She said as she walked by and punched him in the shoulder. Giving her son a hug and a kiss on the cheek, they exchanged goodnights and I love you's. Bulma gave Vegeta a look and he sighed and walked towards Trunks. He bent down and gave him a hug. Very quietly Vegeta whispered in Trunks' ear, "I love you, sleep well my son." Trunks squeezed a little tighter and then let go.

"Goodnight" Trunks stated as he ran off down the hall.

Closing the door, Vegeta turned to his wife. "Do you have to make me say that to him every night?"

"Yes because he needs to know that and I know you enjoy it."

"I do not." He said as he flopped onto his side of the bed.

"Don't lie to me, Vegeta. I know you like it because of the way you say it to him, and the look in your eyes. It's the same look I get when you say it to me silently." She said as she turned out the lights. "I love you Vegeta, goodnight."

She positioned herself on his chest and fell asleep. After Vegeta was able to sense she was completely asleep, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I love you too, Bulma."

Down the hall, the light was still on. Goten and Trunks were playing the new shooting game that Bulma and created for them to play. It was the invention that she had to come up with while making the robots for Vegeta. There were helmets that they were and it created the reality they were actually being shot at and not staring at the television. The boys were having so much fun, they both feel asleep with the helmets still on their heads around 5am.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta decided when he woke up at his normal time, that since the boys were still up playing that he would let them get some sleep and the rest of the day they would spend working on the rooms upstairs. Because the gravity room was still destroyed and he had nothing else to do, he got up and closed the curtains so the sun wouldn't disrupt his sleep. He climbed back in bed with the sleeping Bulma. The moment he pulled the covers back over himself, Bulma latched to him and started muttering in her sleep. He couldn't make out what she was saying but she had a cute smile on her face. He pulled her even closer and he fell back to sleep.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, let go of me. Please, sweety, let go of me. I need to get to the bathroom. BABE LET GO!" Bulma screamed at her husband. Vegeta's arm was very tightly wrapped around her waist and the more she struggled, the tighter he held on. "Seriously Vegeta let go….I'm going to throw up, I need to get to the bathroom." Finally he started to wake up and she was able to squirm out of his arms. The moment she had left his arms he fell back to sleep, until a moment later.

Bulma was leaning over the side of the toilet once again. Throwing up everything she had left in her stomach made Vegeta completely wake up. He hated that sound, smell, everything about it. He got up and walked into the bathroom to make sure she was alright. Again she was laying with her head on the toilet. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Thanks for being sympathetic, jerk. And I do not know what is wrong. I just woke up and had to throw up. It's not something that I could have controlled or decided that it would be fun…" She leaned over the toilet again. Vegeta just stood there for a moment looking at her dry heave.

"Well what can I do to make you feel better? Because now that I'm awake, I'm getting hungry."

With a sigh, she replied, "I guess just a glass of water and some mints please" and she laid her head back down on the toilet. "This is so embarrassing".

By time Vegeta had gone downstairs to get a glass from the kitchen and the mints that were in the top drawer, Bulma was back in the bed with the covers pulled over here. He put the glass down on the table and sat down on Bulma's side of the bed. She popped her head out from under the covers "Thanks hun, give me a few minutes and I'll be up to make your breakfast."

Vegeta didn't say anything; he just sat there for a few more minutes and then left the room. Bulma laid in the bed and hoped that her stomach would stop feeling like it was on a spinning ride at the fair. Finally she got the courage to get out of bed, and made her way to the closet. Her stomach still felt tender so she decided to go with one of her loose summer dresses. It was based white with bright pink, orange, and yellow flowers on it. Feeling like she at least looked better than she felt, she went downstairs to join her husband. His saiyan stomach wouldn't wait much longer before he would start yelling and demanding her to hurry up to get down there to make breakfast. As she passed Trunks' room, she couldn't help looking in on her son. She still couldn't believe that he was a twelve year old little boy. She just smiled, remember when he and Goten were younger and still the same amount of trouble. She really missed having a little child around, learning how to walk and talk. Of course it happened so much quicker with the saiyan children so it was much shorter lived than normal human children. She knew that another child now would probably be a bad idea. Besides Vegeta really didn't help the first time around and she wasn't too sure how much he would help if it had happened again. Leaning against the doorframe just looking into the room at the two boys sleeping with their helmets still on when Vegeta's yell shook out of her day dream. Closing the door behind her she yelled back down the stairs, "Can't you make your own food? You are such a pain!"

By noon Bulma was feeling fine and had moved down to her lab to work while Vegeta set off to wake the boys up. He had them working again on the walls they had destroyed. This time Vegeta thought that he would stay and watch them work. He was truly amazed by how Trunks worked. He looked just his mother while he looked at the blueprints of the walls and sounded just like himself while bossing Goten around. He had the same authoritative sound to his voice as Vegeta, it was no wonder that Trunks was usually the mastermind and the leader of the trouble. The boys worked quickly and had all the walls finished by 6 and Vegeta decided to let the boys go play for a while. He inspected the work and approved of their work, it just came down to telling Bulma that her "antique treasure" was destroyed. He was not looking forward to that conversation. Maybe he would have Trunks tell his mother and he could just watch it unfold. Her wrath was sometimes worse than his temper sometimes.

Dinner was just twenty pizzas of all different kinds. One pizza belonged to Bulma and all the rest the boys fought over. They all ate in the living room and watched a movie. After all the food was consumed and everyone was getting a little bored with the contents on television, Trunks turned around to his parents. "Mom, Dad, could Goten stay the night again? Please I promise we will be good."

"You haven't received your punishment yet" Vegeta said not looking down at Trunks, which caused him to frown and turn around to finish his food. Bulma nudged Vegeta in the arm and gave him a sweet smile. "Well I guess since I still have the pin in my arm, and the GR isn't fixed, I'll just have to decrease your allowance to one fourth to pay for the damages and after tonight, you're grounded for two weeks."

Trunks didn't turn around but he nodded his head in agreement and hid his smile from his mother and father. He did give Goten a sideways glance and smirked but he hid it quickly just as Vegeta was so good and doing. But Goten was having a harder time keeping his joy in and he was holding his breath just to keep from laughing. "Goten, knock it off" Trunks whispered sideways "Don't blow our cover".

Goten's face had turned bright red and then started to turn blue when he just burst out laughing in joy. He turned around quickly to Bulma and Vegeta with a huge grin on his face. "Thank you so much Mr. Vegeta! You and Ms. Bulma are so great for letting me spend the night again! I just get so bored being home with Mom and Dad. Mommy's always yelling at Dad because he always wants to play and she wants him to help around the house."

Just then Trunks pulled Goten down by the sleeve, "Idiot, thank you would have been enough. Father's gonna get mad and then say you can't stay." Bulma just laughed to herself watching the two of them on the floor. She couldn't help but think that this is how Goku and Vegeta would have acted if they grew up together. Of course that wouldn't happen because as Vegeta has explained before, Goku is third class to his Prince status and there is no way they would even look at each other.

Bulma decided to speak up since the room and gone stale minus the snickers from Goten who was still holding his hands over his mouth. "Goten, you can laugh. It's okay if you do and we will not send you home because you are having fun. Besides, Vegeta could do with a little laughter around him. Maybe he'll crack a smile."

Both Goten and Trunks turned around to look at the parents now staring at each other. Bulma had a smile on her face and Vegeta was glaring at her with a look that could kill.

"And what is wrong with having someone in the house who has their head screwed on tight?"

"Nothing, unless you want to be Mr. Grumpy pants of the family? It's not going to kill you to be a little nice and laugh with the boys."

"Maybe I don't want to laugh, maybe I don't like sounding like a fool."

"Damn it Vegeta, why do you have to be so fucking rude right in front of the boys? You are going to hurt one of their feelings."

"I'm pretty sure you are the one being rude now. Why don't you watch your mouth? And if they get hurt by me saying they sounds like fools laughing about nothing like Kakorot does that is there fault for being so weak."

"Having fun and laughing has nothing to do with being weak Vegeta! You are such a jerk!" and with that she started crying.

Goten looked wide eyed at Trunks and Trunks turned to his dad, "Dad….Why is Mom crying?"

Vegeta had no idea what to do. Usually Bulma and him would just argue until they started making out. Which would have been awkward for the boys, but turned out pretty good for him. Her crying was something that was not even close to a reaction he was looking for. Her face was buried in her hands and she had turned to the side and put her body in to the pillows on the couch. "Why don't you boys go play" Vegeta started slowly, "I have a feeling that I'm going to be here a while."

"Um, okay Dad. Goodluck." Trunks said as he pushed Goten out of the living room.

Vegeta just sat there staring at Bulma. He usually wasn't the one who would make her stop crying. That was her mother's job. But lately her parents and been keeping to a separate side of the house. It was like they had their own house and Dr. and Mrs. Briefs would come over to visit. Vegeta liked it that way better than before they had Trunks. They were constantly all in the same spot even though the house was gigantic, but right now he wished that Mrs. Briefs could hear Bulma crying so she could make it better. He finally picked up his hand and placed it on his shoulder. Once she felt his hand she turned her body and flew it into his body. This was similar to after Buu, they came home and for nights afterwards Bulma would cling to him and cry while they were in bed. But she had never done it in front of Trunks. She kept her strong face on while around Trunks but every night, she would crumble and cry, stating how scared she was of her life without him.

This time was different though. Why was she crying? She had no reason at all to be acting like this. He held her like he did all those nights ago. It was a very strong, reassuring hold and he rubbed his back a little. He kept quite only because there was no way of know what to say. He didn't want to ask what was wrong, but he also didn't want to use the famous phrase of 'it'll be okay'. Mainly because he had no idea what was wrong.

After about ten minutes, Bulma fell asleep on Vegeta's now wet arm. Sighing he picked up his wife and carried her to bed. He placed her under the covers and kissed her forehead. The weird outburst of crying was still baffling him. She hasn't cried in such a long time and it bothered him deeply that she just burst like that. Vegeta went down to his training room where there was normal weight training devices for him to use. He normally didn't use this equipment but he didn't really have a choice. He kept his power level down and just continuously pounded on the punching bag.

After several hours, and six punching bags, Vegeta returned upstairs to get into bed. He stopped at Trunks' room since the light was still on and looked inside. He couldn't see where the boys were but he was able to sense them over in the corner. They had set up a whole bunch of blankets and made Trunks' whole room into an entire tent. "Goodnight son" Vegeta said loudly.

Trunks and Goten's faces popped out from the end of the tent near the door. "Goodnight father. Don't worry we won't be too loud. Tell Mom I said goodnight too please."

"Goodnight Mr. Vegeta. Thanks for letting me stay" Goten said and they both crawled back into their tent. Vegeta rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

Before he even got in the door he heard Bulma in the bathroom, throwing up again. Taking a deep breath he walked into the room. 'What did I do to deserve this? No GR, her throwing up, her crying, and the damn boys busting the house to pieces.' He approached the bathroom and looked in at his wife. She looked extremely pale and very tired.

Bulma noticed him standing in the door way and turned to look up at him. "Hi hun." She tried to smile but then started to dry heave. Once she was done, she got up off the floor and swished some mouth wash. She walked in to where Vegeta was sitting on the bed. "Something's wrong , I'll have to get an appointment to the doctors tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Vegeta woke up and noticed Bulma wasn't in bed. He didn't think anything about it though because she was good at waking up in the mornings right before him to make him a little breakfast before going to do his morning training. It was never anything extensive. Usually it was a couple eggs and some bacon, with a cup of coffee. He never understood how she would wake up before him but he appreciated having that breakfast ready for him. Some mornings she wouldn't wake up but always had the coffee set so it would make itself and be ready for him when he came down the stairs and already poured in his mug. Of course that was one of the advantages to being married to a genius. She came up with different inventions just to make life easier for him. Even though he had been living on earth he she did not know how to do many things, mainly because he didn't have to.

When he first arrived to earth, Bulma's mother did all the cooking and cleaning. Then Bulma started to learn how to do the cooking and taking care of the family. And with Bulma creating different machines to help her with the chores around the house, Vegeta never had to do anything which is how it should be for him anyways. He is Prince of all Saiyans, and servant chores shouldn't be something he has to help with because he is living on a different planet and is married to an earthling. He is a prince and will always be a prince.

He got down to the kitchen, but there were no lights on. He flipped the switch on and saw that not even his coffee was brewing. Turning around he marched back upstairs, searching for her low ki power. He couldn't feel her ki over the boys, which was strange because her signature was usually very easy for him to locate. For a moment he started to panic. 'How can I not sense her? She's got to be up in the bedroom, probably in the bathroom again.' He though as he flew back to the room because it would be quicker. He burst through the bedroom door and straight into the bathroom. She was laying on the floor with a blanket on her. He stood looking at her with some confusion and some irritation. "Woman, what the hell do you think you are doing? I don't think this is a suitable way to use the rest room."

Bulma lifted her head off the floor and glared at him with puffy eyes. When she spoke, her voice was strained from the apparent night of getting sick, "For your information, I thought it made a lovely addition to the uses of this room."

"If you like smelling like ass and puke, I guess it is all yours. I think I'll stick to lying on the plush comfort of our King size bed with the silk sheets." Vegeta stated with a smirk as he outstretched his hand to his wife. She grabbed it and smiled sweetly at him for the help.

"Well I could always sleep on the floor and then join you in bed after you come back from your training late at night." She said right before she turned on the water and splashed her face with water.

Vegeta just stood there watching her with his arms crossed before he retorted, "Well then I guess I don't have to take a shower before climbing in bed with you since my BO will go perfect with ass."

"Whatever you say sweety." Bulma said as she patted him on the chest as she walked by. She changed from her silk see-thru gown into one of her t-shirt and pajama pant ensembles and left the room. Vegeta could tell she wasn't feeling well even though she wouldn't let herself show it. He admired her so much when she acted tough and stubborn. She always seemed to cave after a while if she was hurting or not feeling well though. He always took advantage when she would complain. He kept a close distance to her because he could tell something just wasn't right.

She made his usual small breakfast meal and gave him a kiss. She sat at the table while he finished up his food. He ate quickly and picked up his plates. Bulma looked at him in surprise because he never usually did that for her. He turned around from the sink, holding his second cup of coffee. "Well, I'm going outside to do some meditation. I'll be in later."

"Okay, I'm going back to bed." She gave him a kiss and went back up to bed. As she walked away, Vegeta couldn't help but notice something different about Bulma but he couldn't place it and didn't want to dwell on it for too long. He hadn't been able to train so some solitude while meditating was going to help some with his cluttered mind. Working out was usually his tool for figuring things out, it was when he thought best.

Several hours later, Bulma woke up to boys running down the hall shouting at each other. They were playing some kind of strange game they made up a couple years ago. Sighing she shook her head and laid there staring at the canopy above. 'What could be wrong? I just don't get it. I haven't been sick in such a long time. I always take care of myself and I'm pretty sure my cooking wasn't bad because Vegeta and Trunks would have been affected. The only time I really remember throwing up like this was…' She let her thought end while her eyes went wide open. "There's no way." She whispered to herself. Jumping up, Bulma ran into the bathroom and looked at herself on the mirror on the back of the door. Turning sideways she looked at her image, it didn't look different that she knew of. 'I'm probably just jumping to conclusions. I need to get into the doctors. I'm not even going to play with the at home test.' She thought. Running over to the side table she grabbed her phone off the charger and called the doctor and was lucky enough to get an appointment for the next morning. 'The sooner the better' she thought ' Vegeta is going to be able to read me like an open book.'

She went down to the lab so she could work on Vegeta's new GR. She figured if she could make some headway on this machine then she would have something to talk to him about around dinner time. The problem was she couldn't get her mind off the subject. If she could just focus on that dame machine than maybe, just maybe she could stop thinking about it. The afternoon wore on and not much got accomplished on Bulma's behalf.

Vegeta on the other hand kept himself busy by racing the kids around the city and training with them. He figured if he couldn't get his training in and the boys were full of energy, why not have both of them spar with him. They had flown out the middle of no where to do their "playing" and started right away. It would be Vegeta versus Goten and Trunks, and Vegeta just laughed to himself. He knew he could take these two down easily if they were separate, but together they were a little more challenging. After several good beatings from Vegeta, Trunks and Goten were behind a large bunch of trees listening to Vegeta laugh at them. "You two are so pathetic. I can't believe how weak you two have become. Getting so lazy with your training and being more worried about other issues in your life. I think you two should man up or neither will make it to your homes for dinner."

"Your dad really knows how to be mean doesn't he?" Goten asked.

"I think he's just trying to get us to fight harder. He does it to me all the time when he gets me to go into the GR with him." Then he sighed. "He's never gonna let us go to our homes if we don't beat him to a point. We gotta come up with a really good move."

"Yeah but your dad and my dad know all of our moves. Any time we spar with the them they beat so so badly." Goten said as he looked around the tree to see if Vegeta was coming since he had gone quiet from above.

"The only thing we could do is make it more fair and go one on one." Trunks said with a sneaking smile.

"Really? We haven't fused in such a long time! You really want to?" Goten was practically screaming and was jumping up and down.

"Shut up Goten, you don't want my father to here you. Okay let's do it. I want to kick his butt!"

The boys got up from their position and moved to where there weren't so many tree twigs so they would not mess up their fusion. "I'm so excited. Trunks this is so awesome!" Goten said as he stood up in position with his arms out to the side.

"Stop talking and focus." Trunks said as he held his arms out to the other side.

Vegeta could feel their power levels rise quickly and then there was only one resideing. He knew what that meant, they fused. 'Those sneaking little bastards. Do they really think they can overpower me just because they joined together. There is no way' And with a tensing of his body for a mere second he went to super saiyan 2. "Alright you coward, get out here and fight GOTANKS!"

He looked surprised when he heard his name yelled like a rumble out of the sky. "Damn he figured out our plan. Oh well, we are so going to beat him now." Gotanks said confidently as he rubbed his nose. "Here we come!" He yelled as he went super saiyan 3 while flying up towards Vegeta. He was expecting them to come up from the right and he quickly dogdged the move and hit Gotanks in the middle of the back. With a groan, he twisted himself around and grabbed Vegeta's leg. Twirling quickly through the air, they spun Vegeta and then tossed him straight up in the air. They moved above Vegeta and brought fist together to make Vegeta hurling back towards the ground. Vegeta smiled as he sped towards the ground. He moved his body so he could see the boys above him, still upside down, he pulled his ki into his hands. "GALIK GUN!"

Gotanks was still laughing about his move on Vegeta and didn't sense Vegeta's attack until too late. The boys went flying through the air and crashed into the mountains surrounding the forest they were fighting above. After they hit, their bodies separated and they returned to normal state. Goten, who was upside down in the wall of the mountain, turned over to Trunks, who was face first on the little room to stand, "Well I guess that plan didn't work. What are we going to do? We'll never get to leave now."

"That's right, you two are too pathetic to go home." Vegeta said as he popped up from below. "Every time you two fuse, you forget you are not invinsible, if anything you are more predictable because you are arrogant and don't use your brains." He said as he started to charge up his ki in one of his hands.

"Dad, please! You win! Can we please go home?" Trunks pleaded as he lifted himself off the ground dusting off his front. Goten was just standing next to his buddy with his eyes gigantic, thinking that Vegeta was about to end his life.

"Fine. Goten go straight home. I don't want you getting…" Vegeta started until Goku arrived right in front of him with his two fingers up to his forehead.

"Hi Vegeta." Goku said in a high pitched happy voice that Vegeta hated.

"What do you want Kakorrot?" Vegeta stepped back so he didn't have to be so ridiculously close to Goku.

"Actually I was coming to get my son. Chi-chi's been flipping out since he hasn't come home. I was just seeing if him and Trunks were done playing for today?"

"Yes we are done having him reek havic on our household for a while."

"Great, well, dinner's almost done so we're out of here for now. Seeya!" Goku said as Goten walked over to him and put a hand on his arm and Goku put his fingers back up to his head. In a blink the two disappeared leaving Trunks and Vegeta standing there.

"Well child, let's get home. Your mom will start calling me on that damn cell thing if we are gone too long." And with that the two took off towards home.

When they got home dinner was ready and they all ate in silence. Vegeta could tell something was wrong with Bulma but he really didn't want to bring anything up unless she spoke first. It was too much of a hassle to try to play the guessing game and talking while dinner wasn't one of the things Vegeta cared for. After dinner, Bulma and Trunks watched a movie together and then it was bed time. Bulma made sure she fell asleep early so when Vegeta came to bed they wouldn't be able to talk. She really didn't want anything to slip before she was sure of her thoughts. She left a note telling Vegeta not to wake her up for any reason because she had to get up early for an appointment. Vegeta read the note and wanted to do it just to bug Bulma but decided not to since that would give her a reason to bitch at him for the next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly, Bulma walked into the house and sat down at the kitchen table. She was still completely stunned because her assumptions were completely true. 'How am I going to tell Vegeta? How is Trunks going to handle the news? I don't think I'm ready for this.' She thought as she rested her head in her hands. Then she perked up 'Yes, of course Bulma Briefs is ready for this. I dealt with having one of his children, I can have another.' She grinned to herself and stood up. Moving over to the cupboards she pulled out a couple plastic cups with fun colors on it and set it on the counter, along with a plate and two saucers. Leaving the kitchen she left to find her phone.

"Hi Chi-Chi, could I ask you a question? Do you think that Goku could come over and ask Vegeta for a little duel?"

"I kind of planned on having Goku mow the lawn and help get some of the weeds out of our crops. Can this wait for another day?"

"Well I'm in the middle of an incredibly big project and if Vegeta is around it would ruin the whole thing. Don't you think he could get out of the chores for a few hours? Please Chi-Chi, I really need this favor." Bulma pleaded as she scribbled on a pad of paper furiously.

"What kind of project would you be working on that you would need my husband to come distract your husband?" Chi-Chi asked a little irritated. "What's going on Bulma?"

"Please, can I please let you know later, I really can't have someone over hearing me on the phone? This is really important and secret information I'm dealing with right now."

"Oh really, well I think since you and I are married you should be able to tell me" Vegeta said as he came around the corner and looked at Bulma in the eyes. Bulma waved her hand at him to make him be quiet and turned her back to him.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, I didn't hear what you said. My _better_ half thinks he can just interrupt me on the phone." She stated as she turned and gave him a look while he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "That's great Chi-Chi. Thank you so much. I'll call you in a few days with some more information. Buh-bye" She hung up the phone and started to walk out of the kitchen without making notice of Vegeta.

"And where do you think you are going?" Vegeta asked as he moved towards Bulma.

"Well I have a lot of work to do, and one of the projects is of dire importance. Is there something you need?" Bulma had turned around and walked back to Vegeta with her hands on her hips. She was trying her best to not make it obvious that she was hiding something from him. He was always a little too good at figuring her out. Either he was amazing at reading her hidden thoughts or she couldn't lie worth anything. She knew she had some give-aways but she couldn't let him get an edge on this secret.

"Actually I was wondering how your doctor's appointment went?"

Bulma's eyes went wide and she never thought of having to tell Vegeta about his doctor's appointment. She figured as long as she came home and said she was okay that he wouldn't try to get any other information. "Really?"

"I don't see why that surprises you so much." Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes. "I want to make sure you are going to be okay. I mean you are a weak human and a simple cold that wouldn't even affect me could put you in serious danger."

"Oh look at you caring Vegeta." Bulma said as they both moved a little closer to each other. "And just so you know, I am not going to be dying any time soon due to an illness. It was just a nasty stomach flu that's been going around. She said it might last for a while, kinda hit and miss."

"That's good to know," Vegeta said as he put his arms around Bulma, "because I really don't feel like losing my woman to an illness. So what do you have to do today?" He said as he kissed her on the neck.

Bulma wanted so badly just to lean into his kisses and take advantage of the situation but Goku was on his way over shortly and she needed to get to work. "I'm sorry babe, but I have a high priority secret invention to start working on for one of my special clients. He's very particular about the work I do and I have to do it correctly. Maybe tomorrow, I'll get to your GR." All Vegeta did to this response was grunt, still holding his woman close to him.

After a moment of silence he decided to ask, "So when is that screw going to be taken out of my arm?"

"I'm not sure, I should probably do an x-ray in about four days to see how it is healing. After that we'll see how it stands. Do you know where Trunks is? I need to talk to him."

Just then the energy in the room changed and Goku popped up in the middle of the kitchen. "Hiya" he said with a smile.

Vegeta let go of Bulma immediately and glared at Goku. "Do you really always have to pop up when no one wants you around?"

"Waaoo. Calm down Vegeta. I'm just stopping by because I wanted to know if you wanted to go out and have a little fun. If you know what I mean?" Goku said while flexing his muscles.

"Well Goku, I don't know if Vegeta should go out and spar with you because he still had that screw in his arm." Bulma said, with a wink and a silent thank you to Goku.

"Woman you have no idea what you are talking about, I was just asking you about taking it out because I know my arm is fine. I sparred with the boys yesterday and my arms still here and working fine. Oh and by the way, Trunks is in his room playing that blasted game you made him. Make sure he tells you about your antique chest. I'm out of here." He leaned forward and kissed Bulma on the lips and whispered as he pulled away "I love you" which made Goku laugh a little. "You are going to pay for that silly little giggle Kakorot. I'll be home around dinner." And with that Vegeta quickly disappeared.

"Well bye Bulma" Goku said and he was gone.

Bulma just stood there for a few moments and decided to get straight to work. First she was going to go talk to Trunks, and let him know what was going on, then she would start on her master plan. As she walked up to the intercom she thought, 'I wonder what Vegeta meant by ask him about the antique chest.' "Trunks."

She waited a moment and then there was a response. "Hi mom, what's going on?"

"Could you come down to the kitchen for a few minutes, I have something important to talk to you about." But before there was an answer over the intercom, Trunks was standing in the room.

She laughed as she turned around to her son, "Hello. Would you like to have some cake and milk? Your grandma made it." Bulma said as she went over to the cups and plates she previously had pulled out.

"Sure mom, but this isn't why you called me down is it? I was just in the middle of the eighth level. I was doing awesome too mom. Those puzzles you put in the game are great." Trunks said as he sat down at the table.

"I thought that you were getting bored with the other games you had. I figured that you would want something that would give you a challenge. I know you got my brains, even though your father doesn't agree." She added as she rolled her eyes just thinking about what Vegeta likes to voice. She lifted the plates and cups up and placed them on the table and then went to the refrigerator to pull out the cake and milk. The cake was a white cake with chocolate icing and brightly colored decorations all over. "Anyways, I have something pretty important to tell you and with you being older, I feel I can tell you this secret without telling anyone. This includes your father." Bulma said looking at Trunks in the eyes.

"Really? You are going to let me in on a secret! I promise you I will not breath a word!" Trunks said so excited that he stood up in his chair in a very proud manor that reminded Bulma of Vegeta's proud stance. "Father told me that I have to start more responsible so this will be my first test!"

"I'm glad," Bulma started, "Because this is a very big secret. Are you ready?" Trunks took a huge bite of cake and shook his head in agreement. "Well Trunks, you are going to be a big brother."

She paused as she let him swallow his cake and think about what she had just said. Then his face went into deep thought and after another moment he erupted. "So I'm going to have a little brother to play with?"

"Well that's not for sure, Trunks. It could be a sister too."

"None of us are kids have been boys, so this new one will be a boy too." Trunks said with confidence. "So when is the baby going to be here? Where is it coming from?"

Bulma just looked at Trunks for a moment, completely confused. He had never been around someone who was pregnant and when Marion was born he was too young to remember. "Well Trunks, the baby is going to come from me. He or she is going to grow inside of me for a few months and then the baby will be born."

"You know what…I don't think I want to know any more about where my baby brother is going to come from." He stated as he shoved the rest of the cake in his mouth and downed his milk. Bulma just watched her son, wondering when he became so much like Vegeta and herself. He turned around and looked at his mother. "I won't tell a word to dad. I promise."

"Thank you Trunks."

"Can I go back to my game now?"

"Yes you can. I love you Trunks."

"Mooooom." He said as he rolled his eyes. "I love you too." And with that he left.

Bulma sat at the table a little longer. She finished her cake and set the plates in the sink. Completely unsure of what to do next she decided to jot a few more things down in a notebook she was carrying around. 'Maybe I should get my mom involved in this little set up. She's always so good at setting surprises and parties and just about anything. And if I want to do this right I might need some help anyways. I think he might actually care a little more this time around. Last time we weren't too much of a hot item and it took me forever to let him know. By time I told him he had already figured it out and said he could sense the child. We'll not this time, I think he doesn't have a clue yet since it's so early along. I need to do something special this time.' With that she got up from the table and went out to the garden. It was an amazing beautiful day and she knew her mother would be outside picking flowers for the table and taking care of her flower beds.

She walked up to her mother who had a very simple and cute summer dress on with white leggings that when a little past the edge of her dress. She looked up from her sunflowers where she had just cut a few loose and was placing them in her basket. With a smile she said "Hello sweety. What a lovely day it is, isn't it? You look so glowing today. Your appointment must have gone well then?"

"Yeah the doctor told me I was alright, that it's just a temporary thing. I'll be fine soon." Bulma said as she looked at the flowers instead of her mother. Mrs. Briefs was not the brightest in the bunch she was perfect at reading Bulma and figuring things out.

Mrs. Briefs giggled quite loudly, "Oh dear this is so wonderful! Have you told Vegeta? Oh this is so exciting! How far along are you? I knew that had to have been what was wrong, darling. I can't wait to tell your father. Oh we are going to have to celebrate this Bulma!"

"Mom," She said with a deep sigh. 'How was she always able to figure these things out?' "I haven't told Vegeta yet. I want to surprise him and I was going to see if you would help me. I told Trunks already but I wanted to do something special for Vegeta. Could you please help me?"

" Of course dear, I'd be so glad to help you." She said as she got off her knees and rose up to Bulma. She put her hand on Bulma's stomach and Bulma blushed a brilliant shade of red. "Let's go inside and start getting this underway."

With that Bulma and Mrs. Briefs walked into the house. Mrs. Briefs with a huge smile and Bulma completely embarrassed. They only had a few hours left to get something set up before Vegeta would be back for the day. And Bulma hoped that he would be in a good mood on his return. If not the whole idea of introducing the fact that she was pregnant would be a complete flop.


	6. Chapter 6

To those who have reviewed thank you so very much. I really like anything that can help me with my writing. And to those who have not reviewed thank you for reading ^-^.

JesseGee-I was scared that my chapters were too long to begin with, but due to your request I will work on trying to make them longer, starting with this one. It has about 1000 more words than the previous ones. But I will start to make them longer as long as I have time in the day.

NNP and KayuraK-I appreciate you two so much for reading and commenting, it really does keep me motivated to write more chapters.

"But Vegeta, Bulma told you that we had to take it somewhat easy. I really don't want to do more than super saiyan. If I took your arm off then I'd have Bulma and Chi-Chi on me." Goku said as he stood on the top of a piece of rock that hadn't been destroyed by their multiple ki blast. He was powered up to super saiyan and his clothing was pretty tattered from the attacks.

"I don't care what the woman says. Fight me Kakorot!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up as to super saiyan two and charged at Goku.

"But Vegeta!" Goku started to say but had to cut off his talking as Vegeta's fist came close to his cheek. He easily dodged the move and quickly shot over to the other side of the canyon. He clenched his fist and powered up with ease. Instantly Goku was above Vegeta and with a charge he threw several ki blast at Vegeta's head. Vegeta could easily tell what was going on so he deflected the five blast away with his hands and they went flying into the side of the mountain, making five different holes appear as the rubble fell to the floor of the canyon. Vegeta shot up at Goku and grabbed his leg and threw him to the right into a pillar that was standing close by. Goku acted quickly and turned his body quickly she his feet would hit the pillar instead of his head. He used it to kick off of and fly back at Vegeta. Vegeta caught his left hand with his right and returned a punch into Goku's gut. Goku spit after being punched but retorted with a kick to Vegeta's side. This caused Vegeta to let go of Goku's hand and go flying off to his left.

Vegeta stopped himself in mid-air and looked back at Goku. His gold hair swayed slightly in the gradually growing wind due to the storm that was moving in on the men. "I think you have gotten weaker over the years. Or are you still holding back because of my woman's words?"

Goku laughed as he moved close to nearby tree to sit on the top branches. "Oh come on Vegeta, we are just having a friendly spar. It is not a kill all out here." The he looked down the tree and saw a nest of baby birds. "Hey! Vegeta look! There's a birds nest down here…" He said as floated down a couple branches and looked at the nest closer. "they are so cute. It looks like they are almost ready to fly." Four little blue and green birds sat in the nest flapping their wings trying to get some lift out of their home. Goku just stared at them and when Vegeta realized that he had lost all concentration on their spar, he decided to float over to Goku.

When he reached Goku's side he crossed his arms and scowled at the birds "I do not understand what is so amazing about some damn birds Kakorot."

"Oh come on, look at them. Children are fun to watch no matter what species they are."

"That is the stupidest shit I think I've ever heard you say before."

Goku let go of the tiny branches he had pulled away so he could see the nest and turned around to Vegeta. "What's so stupid about it? Don't you like watching your son grow up?"

With a snort, Vegeta turned his back to Goku. "You have got to be kidding me? I hate seeing him grow up. Atleast when he was younger he was witty and ready to train. He turning into his mother with the brains and less interest into training. I don't care about watching him grow up"

"You have got to be lying Vegeta." Goku said as he turned around and looking at him questionably. "You can't say you aren't sad that Trunks is getting older and you don't have any other children?"

"Honestly, I have no interest in this conversation and if it will get you off the subject," Vegeta lifted his hand up with a grin and pointed it at the tree. "I will dispose of this absolute annoyance." He waited for a moment, watched Goku's eyes go giant at the thought of the tree exploding. "Get up and lets finish our spar or I am going home! This is why I hate this peace we are in. Everyone is so weak and distracted by pointless things."

He charged his ki and through the giant ball at the base of the tree. Goku quickly went down and caught the ball of ki after charging back up to super saiyan 2. He took the ball and through it back at Vegeta. This caused their sparing to continue. 'I knew that would get that weakling mad and make him focus on why we are here in the first place' Vegeta thought as he speed full speed through the air colliding with Goku. The threw punch after kick after kick after punch at each other, moving so fast that it looked as if they were teleporting from one side of the canyon to another. Ki blast and energy attacks flying through the air in all different directions, creating craters in the land and mountains.

The dark thunder clouds moved in as they continued their fighting, creating an ominous look and feel to their movements. The lightning back sooner and sooner and the thunder grew around them. This seemed to increase their want for this fight. Something had sparked in the both of them that had not happened since back when Majin Buu was threatening the very existence of the universe. Neither one of them would give up. Goku had blood dripping from his mouth and had several huge cuts in his skin from being slammed into rocks and trees. Vegeta was looking just as ruff, blood was everywhere and his clothing was so tattered from standing up to all the attacks that Goku through at them.

The black cloud was completely over top of the two men, and the rain started to pour. Neither one wanted to call it quits now, they were going to prosper in this battle, they were going to have the other beg to stop this quarrel. Goku wasn't even thinking anymore, he just wanted to come out of this match on top, as he always did. He may have made it seem like he really didn't care but he truly liked being on top. Vegeta has the title of Prince but he has the title of hero of earth, and he liked to keep it that way.

On the other hand, Vegeta and his pride was not going to let this idiot win this battle. No, this clown is always too busy looking at the cute and innocent things in life. These things are such distractions that he would not let himself get caught up into. He had learned to fight for his honor, pride and his family but everything else did not matter. And he was going to win this match to go home and deserve his bragging rights finally that he was stronger than Goku. Besides he is the Prince of all Saiyans and he was going to protect that title with all he

Niether of them had noticed that the conditions were getting worse around them, the energy in the air seemed to supply more energy into their bodies and into their attacks. Both would charge their attacks and send them flying through the air, strong and faster with every attack. Finally Goku got hit by one of Vegeta's Galik Gun attacks, sending him flying to the ground. Vegeta laughed at the same time a bolt of lightning hit the ground behind him, setting an dangerous look on Vegeta. "This is it Kakorot! I, Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans will finally put you in your place! Behind me!" He charged at Goku with his fist out.

Goku laid there seeing his target, his friend, his enemy, his ally flying full speed at him. His brain was snapping back and forth. He couldn't keep himself straight on his thinking 'This was only supposed to be a fun spar, what has happened?' Rage built inside of him as he watched Vegeta hurtling at him. "KA….ME….HA….ME…." He put his fingers up to his forehead right before Vegeta crashed his fisted into the ground below where Goku was lying, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku and reappeared right behind Vegeta and blasted him with his Kamehameha technique.

Vegeta couldn't believe he let himself fall for this move as he pulled his fist out of the earth just in time to turn around and see Goku attack him with full force. "Damn-it!" He tried to move out of the attack but just wasn't able too. The same time the ball of energy hit Vegeta, lightning struck a tree behind them and caused Goku to snap out of it in time to hear Vegeta scream as his attack him.

Almost instantly the rain stopped, there was no more thunder and residual thunder sounded as it moved off into the distance. The skies were still dark but a lot of the lighting had come back and Goku floated above the scene to take in all the damage to the area they had created. "Wow we really did it this time didn't we?" He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Geez, we might have to find another place to spare in or this place will be a wasteland by time we finish next time." Goku stated with a bit of a giggle. But there was no response, so Goku looked back down at Vegeta.

Laying in a crater was Vegeta. He did not move, and his breathing was extremely shallow. He was no longer in his super state and he looked but almost dead. Goku quickly went to his side to make sure he was okay. He stood over him looking at Vegeta, and suddenly Vegeta reached up and grabbed his collar and brought him down to his nose. Vegeta snapped his eyes open and looked at Goku, "You stupid third class Saiyan, I know you have one of those damned sensu beans and you better give it to me."

Taken aback by Vegeta's sudden grab, Goku had a slight difficulty at answering, "uh…uh sure Vegeta. If you could just let me stand up I can get it out." And with that Vegeta huffed and pushed Goku backwards as he released his collar. Goku reached into his pocket and pulled out the two beans he had. As he handed the bean to Vegeta, he decided to speak again, "So that was entertaining, it's been a while since we've…"

"Don't even speak another word Kakorot. You just piss me off." He ate the bean in silence as Goku just stood there awkwardly looking at Vegeta. After Vegeta seemed to spring back after eating the bean he approached Goku, stared him down, and then took off towards home. Goku stood there for a moment watching Vegeta explode off into the distance, and then he heard a large rumble that sounded like thunder but the storm had all but past. The only thing he figured was it came from Vegeta as he sped home.

"I better give Bulma a heads up as to what she has coming home." Goku stated as he put his two fingers to his forehead.

Bulma had gotten everything set up and was just getting out of the shower. She looked down at her body thinking about how it was going to change again. "I hope that I lose the weight like I did with Trunks. I've worked so hard on myself over the years, it would really stink if this ruined it. I am a lot older now," She added as she looked into the mirror, holding her skin back around her eyes. "Damn it, maybe I'm too old to be having another Saiyan child."

She stood back from the counter and reached over to the towel rack to retrieve her towel. Her bathroom was gigantic. It had a huge Jacuzzi tub along with a double person shower with shower heads on the three walls that were not the beautiful glass stained door. The design was very masculine but still had some colors in it for Bulma to enjoy. Everything was redesigned when Vegeta and Bulma were officially a couple because Vegeta would not live in a room with any kind of feminine colors, thus leaving Bulma to get rid of all of her pinks and purples she adored. She did get to keep her blues, yellows, greens, and oranges as long as they weren't set in a feminine way. They had three sinks in bathroom along with one gigantic mirror behind these sinks. Inset lighting that made it seem more like sunlight was shining into the bathroom opposed to fluorescent lighting.

As she grabbed blinding for her towel, with her head facing the other direction, she felt something hard against her hand. Turning quickly to see what it could have been, her face went bright read. "GOKU!" She said as she jumped back to move away from him and she slipped due to her wet feet making her land on the floor in a not too lady way. She quickly stood up and tried her best to hide herself with her hands and arms, but not having much luck with the upper half.

Goku's face with bright red and he shut his eyes. "Sorry Bulma…uh I was just wanting to warn you about…"

"Argh, Goku, I don't care what you want to warn me about! I told you not to do that stupid instant transmission move if you are coming to see me! I knew this was going to happen again! Did you learn anything from the last time this happened?" She scorned him like he was her child. Moving behind him, she reached for her towel and wrapped it around her body. "Now what are you wanting to tell me? I'm covered now."

Goku slowly moved his hands and peered out of cracked eyes just making certain she wasn't still open for view. "Well I came because I wanted to let you know that our spar didn't go very well and he is in a super bad mood."

Bulma hung her head and went to sit down on the small almost couch like furniture that was against the one wall in the bathroom. Not looking back up to Goku, she dared to ask, "What happened? And how do you know he isn't just mad at you?"

"That's the problem I can't be for sure but I really haven't seen him so angry in a while, I just wanted you to know."

"Damn-it Goku, this is going to ruin everything! And if it does, you are so going to pay for it! I will find a way." Bulma retorted as she quickly tried to think of something she could do to possibly make the situation when Vegeta got home better.

"What's so important you are planning anyways, Bulma, if you don't mind me asking?" Goku said kind of nervously. He really didn't want to upset two people in one day. This was really going to bother him for a while.

With a short sigh she answered, "I'm pregnant and I wanted to surprise Vegeta with the news."

"Really that's great! I can't even tell that you are." He said as he looked at her eyes and then down to her stomach.

"Well of course you wouldn't be able to by seeing because I'm not that far along, and I figured if I told him early enough he wouldn't be able to sense the child inside, like I'm guessing you cannot either."

"You'd be correct with that Bulma. Oh that's so wonderful!" Goku was truly happy with the news but then he felt Vegeta's energy from off. "Well I better get going before he gets here. He still seems like he is pretty mad from what I can tell from here, but he's still off a bits. Good luck with telling him the good news" He said as he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, and then instantly he was gone.

Pissed was an understatement at this point. He was livid. He just couldn't understand why in the world he could never beat that idiot. "He is such an ass! I should have been able to defeat that jerk once and for all. I'll get you one day Kakorot!" He screamed as he shot even faster home. All he wanted to do was to get home and clean himself up and be left alone. 'That woman better be working on my GR and getting it closer to being done, and if it isn't done soon, I'm going to threaten with taking one of her damn ships and going out for several months.'

He really hadn't been this angry in such a long time. He was happy with his family, he loved his witty standoffs with his wife, he loved when he got to train his son or tell his son about his younger years, and he even loved having those stupid get togethers with Kakorot's family. But he didn't like being put to shame, he didn't like when his pride was challenged by that stupid worthless lowlife of a Saiyan. All he wanted was to beat him once. The electricity from the storm still felt like it was surging through his veins and it was somewhat invigorating but at the same time he just wanted to relax and not feel or think about anything that had happened that day.

Bulma quickly got dressed and did her hair. Her dress was peach and came down just past her knees. It flowed beautifully around her waist with a sheer yellow layer than laid on time of the dress. The straps weren't too thin but didn't hide much of her shoulders. She gently curled short blue hair and applied a light layer of make-up. She couldn't believe all of this was happening but she wanted to make sure she did this right this time. Vegeta and herself were very close now and she thought it was appropriate not to hide things like this from him, but she also wanted to make it special. Running down the hall she wanted to check to make sure that the indoor garden was getting the perfect last minute touches.

Her mother was in the nearby extra kitchen, that was used for garden parties, making sure the cooks were making everything just right for Bulma and Vegeta. After so many years, Mrs. Briefs knew so much about Vegeta's likes and dislikes with food that she had them preparing the perfect meal for him. Many of the hors d'oeuvres were finished and waiting in warming trays for the perfect moment to bring it out. Mrs. Briefs was so happy bouncing around the kitchen. And anything that involved her having another grandchild made everything that much better.

Bulma ran back upstairs because she realized that she forgot her earrings. She stopped at Trunks' room and peaked in on him. He was in the corner, looking like he was hiding something so she walked in the room. With a light knock on the door she said, "Hello honey, what are you working on over there?"

"Hi mom, its just something I'm trying to build. I really don't know what it is yet…I just started to play with these things and started to put it together. It's nothing now." He laughed to himself as he moved away from his invention. It was just a little heap of metal pieces but Bulma moved closer to look at the be machine. She was pretty impressed with what he was doing and smiled.

"Good luck with it Trunks, I have to finish getting ready. Oh, do you know when your father is going to be home?"

Trunks stayed silent for a moment and then said "He's about to fly into your bedroom."

Bulma's eyes went huge "Oh shit, thank you Trunks." And she ran out of his bedroom and straight to hers. When she ran in, he was standing on their balcony leaning on the edge looking out over the yard. He looked horribly beat up and had quite a bit of dried blood all over him. She tip-toed over to her jewelry dresser and pulled out the earring he had bought her once and turned around to leave the room.

Before she made it to the door, Vegeta grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Hi Vegeta. Looks like you had a rough fight. Maybe you should take a shower and come downstairs when you are finished. I have dinner going"

Vegeta just looked at her, he couldn't be mad at her, she hadn't done anything wrong. She was allowed to leave the room if she wanted to. His mind was going crazy, the rage was still there and he knew she could see it but as always she wouldn't let it bother her. Instead she was caring and had things already going for him for when he came home. He let go of her arm and stepped closer to her and grabbed her waist gently instead. He kissed her on the lips and then pulled away. "That shower sounds wonderful, I'll take you up on your words Bulma, but only because I can smell every one of my foods cooking." He winked at her and turned towards the bathroom.

Bulma sighed with relief, she could feel the energy coming from him when he grabbed her arm but something instantly changed and he let go of whatever it was. Tonight still stood a chance of turning out okay and she was thrilled to know this. She went back downstairs while putting on the beautiful gold dangly earrings with the huge opals on the ends. This was her favorite pair of earring and only used for special occasions.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading and reviewing again. I'm glad that everyone things I am keeping Vegeta balanced and in character. Unfortunately at the end of this chapter, I think I might have lost that. It was incredibly difficult to write the end of this chapter and I'm sorry if it disappoints any of my reader who have followed closely. But this chapter did end up a lot longer and I stayed up a lot long than I should have for having to go to work in the morning but I just can't seem to stop writing. Anywho...enough of the babble, here is the next chapter.

Remember R/R, Thank you friends ^-^

* * *

><p>Vegeta walked into the bathroom and the first thing he noticed was the smell. 'No I must still have that idiot's stench stuck in my nose from our spar. After my shower I won't smell his degrading stench and I can forget about everything from today.' The other smell was from Bulma, he loved the smell of her. It aroused him to no end and the sooner he took his shower the sooner that will be the only thing he would be able to smell. He climbed in the shower and just stood there letting the water hit him from every direction and it felt amazing. He finished up his shower after standing in it for about a half hour. He stepped out and wrapped his towel around his waist. As he went to walk across the room he hit the scent again. "WOMAN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs which caused the whole side of the house to shake.<p>

The intercom sounded, "What is it Vegeta?"

He was irritated that she didn't come up to the room but then again he figured that she might be on the other side of the building. He walked over to the intercom and pushed the button, "I demand you come up here now!"

"Vegeta, I can't come up there right now. I'm really busy, what's the matter hun?"

"Where are you?" He said with a little easier voice. He didn't want to over react because he could tell that Bulma was hiding something and he wanted to know what that was too.

"I'm…meet me in the living room Vegeta."

Moments later they were both in the living room. Vegeta was just looking at Bulma who had hands on her hips with a look of "what do you want? I'm busy". He half forgot what he wanted to speak to her about. She was so gorgeous, and he just wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss her. She smelt so good and she was wearing the earring that he bought for her, which meant something was up.

"What did you need me for Vegeta? I'm super busy right now."

Vegeta snapped out of it and looked her in the eyes to know that he wouldn't get distracted by her looks. "Was Kakorot here?"

Bulma blinked a couple times "Yes, he came by for just a moment. Why do you ask?"

"Why was that bastard in the bathroom? Did he think that he could beat me today and then insult me by going in my living quarters?" Vegeta said still looking at Bulma's eyes.

"He pulled his stupid instant transmission trick and it caused him to show up in the bathroom because that's where I was. Don't worry I threatened him to never do that again."

"That's the last straw! I can't stand that low level idiot! I'm going over to his house and beating the shit out of him right now!"

Vegeta turned around to leave but Bulma caught his arm. "Please sweety can you wait to do that till another time?"

He ripped his arm free of her grasp. "I can go do what I want to do. Aren't you busy anyways, why would you want me to stay around if you are so busy you wouldn't even meet me up in the bedroom?"

For the first time she looked down at the floor, "That's because, well, I can't say. But I have time for you now, and I was really looking forward to you coming home."

"You're up to something aren't you? You better not be having some kind of surprise party for me or something. You know I hate being around a bunch of what you call friends."

She snapped her eye contact up to him instantly 'How the hell does he always know what I'm up to?' "Why would you say that Vegeta?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"You don't wear those earrings unless it's a special occasion. And you gave me my anniversary gift early meaning you are planning something behind my back and you know I don't like that." Vegeta said confidently and waited for her response.

"You are such a jerk! You can go take care of your big macho show if you want! I can't believe you have to act like this, you know that I don't do surprise parties for you anymore. And excuse me for wanting to be sweet and set up a nice little dinner for you and I!" Tears began to swell up in her eyes while she stared at Vegeta with great hate at this moment.

For one of the very few times in his life he didn't know what to say, he stood there looking at his beautiful wife as she began to cry out of hatred. Her mood had changed so drastically. It changed faster than he could change his mood. He rethought everything that just happened and he didn't see where he made the mistake to make her snap like that. "Bulma, I'm sorry" He didn't know what else to say.

This made Bulma cry even more though and between her hiccups she mumbled something that didn't even make any sense to Vegeta's sensitive ears, "I…am….just….tell…dinner…special." Were the only words he could pick up out of her crying. He approached her and she smacked his hand away and ran off in the direction of her parent's side of the building.

"What the hell?" Was all Vegeta said before Bulma had disappeared from his sight. He was confused by too many things all at once. Wasn't he supposed to be the mad one? And what made her go crazy like that? They weren't even fighting. And what was that weird surge of energy he felt from her when she smacked his hand away? None of this made sense. Then his stomach growled and he smelt the food that was cooking in a different area of the house. 'Damn I wish she gets over this quickly because I just want to go eat.'

Not knowing what to do now he decided to go back up to his room. He had quickly thrown on some pants but he wanted to be in something nicer. Maybe if she came back around, him being dressed up would help. He walked down the hallway and went up the stairs and into the upstairs hallway. He heard Trunks screaming in his room so he decided to just go in.

"What are you yelling about boy?"

With a quick shove, he pushed his new invention under the pile of random junk he had sitting on his table and turned around. "Hi dad, I cut my finger on my thing over here. I'm sorry I'll try to keep it down."

"Good job at being clumsy like your mother. How badly did you cut yourself?"

Trunks laughed "It's really nothing dad. You've messed me up worse while training. This was just a simple cut to the finger."

"If it was nothing, then why did you yell?" Vegeta said as he moved out of the door way and into Trunks' room. He had a giant flat screen television on his one wall, and all his video games systems hooked up to it. His bed, which was neatly made, was up over in the one corner with a set up like a tent around it. It was Trunks' newest set up he did himself. The corner that Trunks was in had a table with a bunch of mechanical looking things on it and a couple drops of blood. The wall next to his bed had a door connected to it that led into Trunks' second room. It was a lot smaller and had some training supplies in it.

Vegeta went over to the table and sat down at one of the chairs. "So what were you working on?"

Trunks just looked at his father, he really didn't want to answer. He knew this was going to ruin everything and he promised his mother that he would not ruin her surprise. "Well its nothing now, I can't seem to make it make sense." He said as he lifted the machine out of the mess.

Vegeta looked at it and raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what it was supposed to be, but apparently he wasn't quite as smart as his mother. At least when she started something, it somewhat looked like what she said it was supposed to be. Then again, Trunks had never stated what it was he was making.

The two sat there in silence for a few moments, they really didn't talk too much. Usually they were training together and they didn't talk unless it was Vegeta provoking or correcting Trunks. A few more minutes passed and finally Trunks couldn't take it anymore. "Um dad, did you happen to run into mom? I think she was looking for you earlier."

"Yes and then she went pysco and stormed off from me. I don't get what is up with her."

Trunks came up with an idea "What if I went down and talked to her? Then maybe things will be okay."

Vegeta just grunted, which gave Trunks the go ahead. So without hesitation Trunks was off to find his mother. He could sense her ki in the other side of the house.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the house, Bulma had found her mom and was bawling into her shoulder. "I just don't understand mom, I just wanted to have a nice night with him and tell him our good news and he goes and has to be a dick and say that he wants to go beat up Goku." She stopped to blow her nose. "It's just not fair mom."<p>

"Oh hunny, I don't think he meant anything bad by his actions. He did have a bad day and coming home to finding Goku's smell in his bathroom could be very upsetting." Mrs. Briefs said as she rubbed Bulma's back. "I think you should wipe up your face and go find Vegeta. You two can still have your nice evening still. Its early sweety, you should go for it.

Bulma stayed on her shoulder, just enjoying the comfort from her mother. It made her feel better to have her mom holding her like that, and she didn't care how old she was. At this moment, Trunks came walking into the room. "Hi grandma, hi mom. I was wondering why you weren't telling dad about the baby? He's up in my room asking me what I'm doing and it's kind of weird."

With this comment Bulma started crying again. Trunks looked up at his grandmother waiting for a reason why his mother was crying because of what he said. It didn't make any sense. So he decided that he would add, "Dad really seems like its bothering him that you left him earlier and I know he is hungry."

"See hun you should go find your man and give him his surprise."

Bulma hiccupped a little more and then wiped her eyes. She looked at her son and then at her mother. They were both smiling at her and so she decided that everything was still on. "Okay, I'll go freshen myself up. Trunks could you go get your father and have him meet me in the garden?"

"Sure mom, I can do that." And with that, Trunks was gone.

"Mom, do you think you could let the cooks know that I'll be there in about 15 minutes." She hugged her mom and went to the bathroom.

Her face was a complete mess. She took one of the wipes inside the small bathroom and cleaned her face off. Luckily she kept a spare kit of makeup in the cabinet that allows her for a quick fix if something happens in the other areas of the house. After a few moments, she had gotten her makeup perfect and she was in a pretty good mood. Walking out of the bathroom, she ran into Vegeta.

"Oh, hello Vegeta. I thought I told Trunks to tell you to meet me in the garden?" She looked him over, and she couldn't believe what she saw. He was cleaned up and was wearing some of the dress clothes she had bought him that were collecting dust in the closet. "You look real good Vegeta" She said with a smile.

"Well I came to find you before I ran into our son, and he told me you were in here but you wanted me in the garden. I figured I could surprise you and meet you here." Vegeta stood very still looking at his wife, hoping that this would make her happy.

"Vegeta you are just so amazing." She jumped into his chest and wrapped her arms around her neck. "You are so wonderful, do you think you could wait for me in the room over there until I come get you. It'll probably only take a few minutes. I just need to finish getting ready."

"I think you look perfect to me. But I will do as you please" Vegeta said as he turned and walked away.

Bulma just stood there and looked at him walk away, she was completely confused on his actions. He never acted like that to her and he really never wore those kinds of clothing, unless it was something special or she forced him. She shook her head to get past his behavior, she had to go back to focusing on this project. She truly wanted this to go perfectly. 'I'm very glad that he did not understand me earlier when I was crying, or maybe he did and that is why he is acting like this. Oh now what if he knows?' She ran to meet her mother in the kitchen attached to the indoor garden.

It took only about five minutes to make sure everything was perfect, but to Vegeta in the other room it felt like an eternity. He tried to look at the books in the library but nothing caught his interest. They were walls of books everywhere, but all of them were about mechanics or mathematics, none of which he understood. He walked up and down the little halls of shelves and looked over the books. He reached the little area where Bulma would always bring Trunks to when he was younger. She had painted one corner of the room in bright irritating colors to him and put bugs and animals on the walls. She also had a little table and some bean bag chairs for them to sit in and read.

* * *

><p>Vegeta remembered the one time that Bulma had to go on a trip overnight for two nights for Capsule Corp and he was in charge of the little three year old Trunks. He really wasn't very fond of the boy at the time but he did have a responsibility to watch him while his mother was gone. It was in the middle of the day, around 1-ish, and Trunks walked up to him with a book.<p>

"Daddy, can you pwease read me this book?" Trunks said with a cute smile and held it up over his head.

"No." Vegeta said not even looking down at Trunks.

"But Daddy," Trunks said as he grabbed Vegeta's pant leg, "Mama always weads me a book before I take my nappy. I pwomise that I won't bother you until dinner time. Grandma already gave me my yummy lunch."

"No. Go ask your Grandmother to read to you." The coldness grew in his voice.

"But she went away to go to the store. You're the only one here with me." Trunks turned around and walked away. A little tear rolled down his cheek that Vegeta just so happened to look over and see fall.

He kicked himself slightly but he didn't want the boy to start crying or anything so he laid his newspaper down and got up from the couch. "Give me the book son, and sit down on the little couch over there." Trunks turned around and looked at him but he still seemed sad. Those eyes just pierced through Vegeta and he didn't know why. Crouching down to an even level, "What is it?"

"Mommy always reads to be in the li-li-liberary."

"In the what?"

"The room with all the books in it. I sit in there and read when she does her big people reading. Here I will show you the liberary." Trunks reached out and grabbed Vegeta's two fingers and started to walk.

Vegeta had never been to this room before, it was back by the garden and the labs, so of course he wouldn't come this way. They stopped at the door and Trunks just looked at it so Vegeta reached for the nob and turned it.

"My spot is over here daddy, look. See mommy made it just for me. I always take my nappy in here because it is quite and she says it is closer to her than my room. She told me she likes me to be close." He said with a giant smile on his face. "And this bean bag chair," He picked it up even though it was bigger than him, "is for you to sit in. And that one is mine cause it is a small one and I am small." And then he jumped into the chair.

"Do I have to sit in that obsurd chair?"

"Mama does so I think you have to too." Trunks replied.

Sighing, Vegeta felt as if he didn't have a choice. He read the book that Trunks had handed to him and by time he was done, Trunks was curled up in a ball in the chair. Vegeta just looked at him for a few moments and then decided that he would take nap as well. He didn't want to leave the child in the room alone and he didn't have anything to read so he just leaned back and fell into a light sleep so he could tell when Trunks woke up.

He laughed at the thought of that memory, and the fact that he actually still had that memory. He wasn't the best dad to Trunks back then yet Trunks never hated him. Trunks always had the greatest respect and loved him so much. The more he thought about it, it kind of confused him. Maybe it was because they had explained to Trunks what his past was like, everything he had gone through. They had the talk after everything had calmed down from the Buu incident.

Trunks was very confused on what had happened and so Bulma and Vegeta found it prudent to explain. It actually turned into a month project because Trunks kept coming back with questions or different information from Goten. Those two couldn't keep a secret or thought away from the other if their life depended on it. So Goten would as Trunks what he was thinking about and he would spill it and then Goten would mention something his father told him and in return Trunks would bring it up at dinner. Causing this long drawn out conversation that actually turned out for the better. Everyone seemed closer and there really weren't any secrets among the three of them about many of the past and why things were the way they were.

* * *

><p>Bulma walked into the library thinking that Vegeta would be standing right by the door waiting for her but that wasn't the case. She saw him standing at the children's section staring at the table and bean bag chairs. She smiled to herself and walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Again he felt a strange surge come from her when she touched his arm. 'What is going on?' He thought. Talking softly she asked "Watcha thinking about?"<p>

Vegeta shook his head "Nothing, just a memory of Trunks when he was younger. Are you ready now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry it I wasn't ready when you came down." Bulma took Vegeta's hand and they walked out of the library and towards the garden.

When the doors opened it revealed the garden decorated with lights all over. There was a path of lights on the ground that made a path to the center and had a giant glass table full of food. Soft music was playing in the back round and the main lights were turned off. The venue was set up so beautifully, like a romantic get away from the normal life. The giant trees above had very soft slow flickering lights that made them seem like they were home to a million fireflies. The smell of the food was filling the whole area up.

As Vegeta started to walk closer, he got hungrier and hungrier. Bulma laughed because she could hear his stomach growl at him. He looked at her and rolled his eyes but that just made her laugh a little more. Approaching the table, Vegeta noticed that everything was cut up into little bites or were very small pieces. He was completely confused and instantly thought that it was going to turn into a social event. Usually finger foods were for parties so if that happened she would have to pay for tricking him into it.

Vegeta sat down on the end of the table as per normal and this time Bulma sat next to him in a chair. He was happy that he didn't see any other chairs which meant it really was going to be just the two of them eating tonight, but he still did not know what the occasion was.

They sat in silence and ate their dinner. Vegeta wanted to ask what was with all the food being cut up into baby pieces but he didn't bother asking. That was until the dessert came out and it too was in tiny serving. "Bulma, why is everything is such little pieces or serving? We aren't children, we can cut up our own food. I had baby peas, baby carrots, all of the meat was cut into pieces, just everything is tiny. Why?"

Bulma didn't know how to answer it, she had made sure she set everything up so it was romantic but she really hadn't thought of the words to say to him. Her face went all red and she looked down at her plate. 'I don't know how to say it to him. What am I going to do?'

Vegeta was still staring at her and noticed that she was really nervous to say something, which got him really nervous as well. Because whenever she got nervous she would just blurt things out and they never meant anything good for him. He decided to snap her out of her trance and get her blurting over with. "Woman! I asked you a question."

"I know Vegeta but I really don't know why it's like that." She lied but never looked up from her plate. "I think I need to walk around a little bit, would you join me please."

The both stood up and started to walk to the back of the garden. 'Just tell him, get it over with. I already ruined it by not doing what I thought I'd have the guts to do. Damn-it Bulma, talk!' She thought to herself. So she decided to start the conversation with Trunks.

"I can't believe how old Trunks is already. It's kind of sad how quickly he has grown." Vegeta really didn't have anything to say so he stayed silent. "I was just thinking about when he was a baby, and how it would have been different if you and I had actually gotten along better back then." Still nothing came from Vegeta so she continued. "Well what would you think if I said I wanted to have another one of your children?"

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks, he still didn't know what to say but he said it anyways. "I don't think we should have another. I mean we did have a lot of trouble with Trunks, let's be happy we got through him."

Now it was Bulma's turn to stop and looked stunned. That's not what she wanted to hear, so she tried a different approach, "Vegeta," she turned and looked at him in the eyes, "what would you say if I said, Vegeta I'm pregnant."

'That's what those energy burst were, they were supposed to be hints from her body saying she's pregnant.' Vegeta looked at Bulma, "is that why you've been waking me up in the morning to puke? Because there's another little one on the way?"

Bulma shook her head yes. "I'm about six or seven weeks in. That's what the doctor told me." She looked at Vegeta waiting for his true response but he never gave any signs of any kind of feeling.

"Have you told our son that there is going to be another birth into this family?"

"Yes I told him earlier today. He seemed pretty excited and said that he knew it was going to be a brother because all three children coming from the last two saiyans have been boys." Bulma giggled.

"But of course it is going to be a male. Why would I reproduce a woman? I am a prince and creating a heir is necessary." He said proudly causing Bulma to roll her eyes.

She looked at Vegeta and knew that he wasn't showing his true feelings on the subject. But she knew it would show. It had to this time around. Times were different, they were different, life in general was all different.

* * *

><p>They didn't talk much more for the rest of the evening. They even went to bed in silence. They had both said goodnight to Trunks and made sure he was in bed at a decent time. Trunks looked at his father to see if there was any sign of what his emotion might be about another child but nothing showed. He knew that's how it was going to be, can't expect too much from dad.<p>

They laid in bed for a while, Vegeta was holding Bulma from behind and his hand almost magnetically pulled to her stomach where his next child was growing. 'I can't believe that we are going to have another child. It seems almost unreal but at the same time, if feels right. I think maybe I am truly happy with something that unexpectedly jumped into my life. Everything else seemed to control or move my life in a way I didn't want to go but not this time. Just another little one to train and teach of the saiyan race. This child I promise I will protect.' And with that final thought and vow he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I am very sorry for the delay in the next chapter and the fact that it is shorter in length again. I promise I will work on a longer chapter next time. Life got a little busy and I had to catch up on the houshold chores I had let go for week while I wrote the first 7 chapters. My husband didn't complain but I just couldn't stand seeing the mess everywhere lol. Thanks again to my reviewers and my readers. I will try my best to get a couple chapters in this next week because next weekend I will be busy with family things.

I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I'm diving a little into my favorite favorite character, Trunks. ^-^ Please let me know what you think. Happy reading and Thanks again!

* * *

><p>'I seriously cannot take this anymore.' Vegeta thought as he lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Bulma was up for the third time that night. Apparently dinner hadn't agreed with her stomach, or "with the baby" as she liked to say. That statement drove Vegeta crazy and so did her constant puking. That's all it had been for the whole month after she found out she was pregnant and she always seemed to have to get up a half hour before Vegeta would get up for his normal training. And just like today, he would just lay there and stare at the ceiling. He did try to help her a few times but that came to an end when she hadn't made the toilet and vomited all over him.<p>

Finally Bulma came back to bed. It was still early so they could still get some decent amount of sleep in. She laid down next to Vegeta but she didn't touch him, she knew he was getting fed up with her and didn't blame him one bit. If she could have she would leave her own body right now just so she wouldn't have to puke anymore. Vegeta threw the blankets back over her and closed his eyes. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think I'm done." She turned over so she could look at Vegeta. "I'm really sorry for keeping you up." All Vegeta replied with was a half asleep grunt. Bulma just smiled and they both fell back to sleep.

"DAMN-IT!" Trunks screamed as he ran from his room just before a huge explosion went off in his room. He stood outside the door looking in as the black cloud moved out towards the hallway. Vegeta showed up in his lounge pants and Bulma came running down the hall while wrapping her robe around her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta yelled while he looked into the room.

"Are you okay Trunks?" Bulma asked, grabbing Trunks up and hugging him.

Vegeta just looked at the both of them waiting for Trunks to answer his question. He finally was able to sleep for more than three hours and now his son is making things explode in his room at six in the morning. He wanted to know why his son was even up that early in the morning. What twelve year old actually likes waking up early in the morning? "I'm waiting on you Trunks" Vegeta snapped and Trunks turned and looked at his father. " I would like to know what you have done to your room and why you are even awake at this time in the morning." He demanded.

Trunks looked down at his feet. "I was working on something and lost track of time. I didn't realize I had hooked something up wrong and that's when it exploded. Sorry dad."

"What were you making?" Bulma said as she stepped closer to the room but Vegeta stopped her by putting out his arm. The black smoke seemed to still be hovering in the room and he didn't want her walking in there with no protection. "I'm just looking in Vegeta."

"You're close enough woman. You aren't going any closer." He turned and looked at Trunks. "Well what were you working on?"

"It was a surprise for, um… well… it's just something I was trying to put together." Trunks said as he started to turn red. "I just thought it would be cool to build something for you for once mom. But I'm obviously not smart enough to get it to work right. I've been up for two day straight trying to get it to work right."

Bulma didn't know what else to do but smile. Her son was turning out just like her. He was trying to come up with his own inventions and he actually caused an explosion not because of his Saiyan bloodline but because he was working with mechanical machinery. She pulled Trunks back over to her and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead which caused Trunks to moan "Mooom. Stop I messed up. I didn't even do anything right."

"I know, but I'm so proud of you for trying!" She said as she let go of Trunks and tears formed in her eyes. It shouldn't have been this emotional for her but for the reason that she had forgotten about at the moment, it caused her to just start bawling into his shoulder. Trunks looked up at his father who had quickly turned to see what Bulma was crying about. Both man and boy could not figure out why she was crying. Nothing had happened, everyone was okay, and Trunks' room and furniture was destroyed.

"Bulma. Why don't you go back to bed? Trunks go sleep on the pull out couch or in one of the guest rooms, I honestly don't care where." Vegeta commanded. He closed the door to Trunks' room so no more of the smoke could get out of the room. He'd deal with Trunks later for the destruction and the disturbance he had created. Bulma was wiping her eyes as Trunks walked down the hall to the stairs and Vegeta had started to push his wife back to their bedroom. He really wanted to rest a little longer, even if he got another hour he'd be happy. He usually didn't want to sleep in but after not getting decent sleep for the last month he really just wanted to rest.

Later that day, while Bulma was busy down in the lab, Vegeta decided to take Trunks for his punishment. Of course it was training, but not any normal training, he was going to be in the Gravity Room with Vegeta on the forces that he chose. No wimpy times gravity, not this time. Vegeta was getting sick of Trunks causing problems and this was the only thing he could think of to do. So for several hours, Trunks stayed in the gravity room with no complaint training with his father. He understood why he was there but at the same time it seemed unfair that he wasn't really causing trouble but building something. Numerous times while he and his father were sparing he would start thinking about what he had done wrong with the connections of his wiring and slam, Vegeta's fist would go into his gut or into his face.

"What's wrong son, can't take 350 times gravity? Are you turning weak on me boy?" Vegeta said as he stood over Trunks who was trying to pull himself off the ground for the seventh time.

"No.." Trunks replied as he finally pulled himself upright. He braced himself and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He pulled all the energy he could to his center and then let it explode toward Vegeta who stepped to the side of the move like it was nothing.

Vegeta circled his son slowly, "You should be able to do better than that son. How pathetic. You have your mind stuck in your books like your mother, don't you? Wake up and fight me Trunks."

Trunks snapped his eyes to Vegeta's, he hardly ever said his name. Was he egging him on? Was he trying to get him wrilled up or just get his attention from the other things that was on his mind? Trunks couldn't keep his mind straight though, he wanted to take on his father's challenge but at the same time he couldn't stop playing with the riddle that was in his head about what had happened early in the morning. Vegeta could see Trunks was having some focusing problems as he flew up in the air, with ease, and shot little pin-prick type ki blast at Trunks. More to bother him and hopefully urge him into fighting than anything else. Trunks kept taking steps to turn himself to look at his father but he was moving too quickly for him to move in the 350x gravity.

Slowly the frustration built up inside of Trunks and he couldn't hold it any more. His fist clenched and he screamed. Trunks had gone into super state, and Vegeta just smirked, his plan had worked. Trunks' mind was going crazy, he just wanted to shut his father up and make him leave him alone. Goten's father would spar with him but not ridicule in the process, so why did his father do this to him? He wanted to study and build things like his mother. Why was that such a problem with his father? All of this came rushing through him and he actually collided with his father. His fist went straight into his gut and caught Vegeta by surprise. Instantly Vegeta went super and grabbed his son's arms so he couldn't move and he brought his leg up to collide with Trunks' side.

Trunks hurled through the air and landed on the wall of the Gravity Room. He was done. Vegeta was just about as surprised as he was. It reminded Trunks of the time when he was little and he barely got his father in the face and he got smacked back. That day they got to go out and play, not this time. He was older and it wasn't that easy to make him feel better. Trunks charged his attack and screamed "BIG TREE CANON!"

While filling the room with his attack he managed to get the gravity to turn off, which made his attack take off and left Vegeta overcompensating everything. The sudden switch was perfect for Trunks to make his escape. He flew out the door and took off as fast as he could towards his friends house. He just wanted to get away from his father, he was so frustrated and his mind so clouded that he just wanted to get away. He would call his mother when he got there so she knew where he was but he didn't give two more seconds thoughts to his father.

Vegeta quickly flew up in the air due to the gravity turning off and was hit by Trunks' Big tree cannon attack. It really didn't do too much damage to him but he was pretty impressed with the strength of his son. His badgering had caused Trunks to pull on his powers like Vegeta had wanted. After the smoked cleared he noticed his son was gone. Doing a quick search he could tell Trunks was quickly speeding out into the country side. He thought about taking off after him because he was supposed to be serving his punishment but instead he let him go. If he wanted to run away, let him. What did he care if Trunks was gone?

Bulma took a break from the new blue prints she was working on. She walked over to her monitors and switched them on. Figuring she could catch Vegeta and Trunks training to see how much they had improved. She really loved when she saw the two of them together. Something about seeing the two of them bonding made it seem like she had a normal family. But while scanning over the cameras, she noticed that Vegeta was standing alone in the Gravity Room practicing kata in 500x gravity. She moved the camera's around several time before feeling a little worried about where he son was.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked while she pushed the button for the intercom.

In a low grumble, "What Bulma? I'm busy right now."

"I don't see Trunks, did you let him take a break?"

"When have I ever allowed for a break?" He said as he turned his face to the screen to look upon her face. "Have you ever known me to take any pause in my training? I am not so weak that I cannot train for hours."

Bulma was completely shocked by the hatred that showed on his face. "I think I'm missing something. How about we have lunch together? I really am getting hungry and I haven't eaten anything since last night."

"What do you mean you haven't eaten since last night?"

Hesisitating for a moment, "Uh, well when we got up I just came straight to the lab and started working. I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat." She said shrugging.

She watched Vegeta walked over to the controls and turn off the gravity and said. "Meet me in the kitchen woman."

About ten minutes later, Bulma walked into the kitchen and saw Vegeta sitting at the table with his head on his hands. She stood and looked at him wondering what was bothering him so much. Just as she got done thinking this, Vegeta answered her as if he read her mind. "Why do you have to torture me? Why can't you just make sure you sustain yourself? You are carrying my child and you aren't even keeping yourself feed."

Bulma looked at Vegeta slightly confused. "Since when did you get so concerned about how much or when I ate? I just wasn't hungry that's all. It really isn't that big a deal so you don't need to twist it into me not taking care of myself. Besides, why are you so worried about this child," she said as she put her hand on her stomach, "and you won't even tell me about Trunks?"

Vegeta decided to ignore most of what she was saying and only answered the part he wanted to. "Trunks left. He went over to his idiot friends house so I really don't give two shits about him right now. And I believe I have every right to be concerned with the care and nutrition of my wife and my child she is bearing."

Bulma went over to the kitchen and pulled out a loaf of bread, sliced turkey, tomatoes, lettuce, ketchup and mustard. "What did Trunks do this time?" She quickly started to put some sandwiches together for the two of them to eat. Vegeta got up from the table and pulled down some plates and glasses and set them on the table.

When he returned to her side, he leaned backwards against the counter and said, "All I know is his stupid brains are like yours. He pulled a swift little trick and took off without a word."

"Oh so just like you?" She giggled and piled the sandwiches on one plate. Vegeta just glared at her but stayed silent. "That's what I thought, your son is turning out just as stubborn as you but I'm glad to hear he actually has brains and doesn't have his mind stuck only on one thing."

They moved over to the table and ate in silence. Neither one really had anything else to say and when they were finished, Bulma gave Vegeta a kiss on cheek and they silently went back to their own quarters.

* * *

><p>Trunks arrived at Goten's window and knocked on it lightly. The window opened and he heard, "Heey Trunks! How are you? Wah, whats the matter? You have your father's look on right now." It was Goku. Trunks stood there slightly confused because he swore he was at Goten's window.<p>

"Oh hello Goku. Can Goten come out?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Well him and I were playing a game." Goku walked out the window and stood next to Trunks trying to make him look him in the eyes. 'He won't look at me just like Vegeta doesn't. Looks like someone made him pretty mad.' "How about I help you out Trunks?"

Sighing, Trunks looked up at Goku, he didn't want to look at him, he didn't want to talk to him but he obviously wasn't going to get away from him without talking a little bit. "I'm just really pi..frustrated. I was hoping that maybe I could hang out with Goten for a little while until I feel like going home. I'm sorry I just showed up out of nowhere."

Goku laughed awkwardly, 'Man talking to him is just as difficult as Vegeta'. "Really its okay. How about you come inside and have lunch with us. Chi-Chi and Videl are making us a special lunch today. Whadda say Trunks?"

Just at the moment, Goten came hurtling through the window and collided with the back of his father. "OWW." He said as he rubbed his head. "Sorry dad, I was just going to let you know that Mom and Videl are…Trunks? Holy cow what are you doing here?" He said with a laugh.

Trunks looked down because he didn't want to reply and Goku could see that so he put his hand on his shoulder and said "I invited him as a surprise for you. That's why I went out the window." Goku said with a giant laugh. "How about we go in and have lunch? I'm starving and its smelling so good!" So the three walked into the already busy kitchen, and when they walked in Chi-Chi shot Goku a dirty look for the extra person that was now going to be joining.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please let me know. Thank you again for reading.

Not that Chi-Chi didn't like Trunks, but she didn't like how Goku just springs things on him. She had made enough food for Goku, Gohan, and Goten with a little left over for her and Videl. The three of the Sons could eat all the food in the house in one setting if it was allowed, and to have another Saiyan added to the mix meant less food for Videl and herself to eat. Sighing she looked at Trunks with a smile. "Hi Trunks, how are you doing? What brings you here? Would you like to eat with us?"

"Hello Chi-Chi. Actually I'm not really hungry. I was just wanted to hang out with Goten if it was possible. I can come back at another time though if you all are busy." Trunks said very politely.

Videl and Gohan walked up to the group holding hands. "Come on Trunks what's with the formalities? You know you are allowed to come over and stay whenever you want." Gohan added while jostling his hair.

"Thanks" Trunks said slightly uncomfortable. He was an only child in a not too common family. He didn't have a big group of people to eat with and a lot of time there was just silence when eating. His parents loved each other but they bickered and his father would never show appreciation to his mother. Goku was the exact opposite of his father. The all laughed and had fun. Something that was completely rare in his house unless it was only him and his mother at the table.

He loved his mother so dearly. Everything about her was wonderful. She would find time to play with him or show him some of the new things she was working on. They would laugh and watch movies. She was still even able to get into tickling matches with him but it seemed that if Vegeta would come in the feeling in the house would change. He would have fun but it seemed like it would hurt him to have too much fun. Trunks put blame on his past. That was the only thing he could think of. His mother could get into bad moods but they weren't anything compared to her husband.

It made Trunks feel excited to know that he was so going to have a brother or sister. He watched the way that Gohan had treated Goten all these years and he was thrilled to know that he was going to get the chance to be an awesome big brother. He would finally have someone to play with when he got bored at home and wasn't allowed to leave or if his best friend wasn't allowed to play. Soon his loneliness at home will end and maybe, hopefully his father would change some too.

"Trunks? Hello…do you want a bite?" Goten was saying holding a rice ball in his left hand and waving his right in front of Trunks' face.

"Oh, sure thank you." Trunks said with a snap as he came out of his thoughts. The rest of the table was in conversation about Gohan and Videl's future plans.

"I didn't mean to stop you from thinking but I'm so bored. They are having grown up talk, hehe. I just wanted to talk with you but you seemed to be in some deep trance."

Trunks scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm sorry Goten. So are there any new dinosaurs around here to play with? I'd really love to get away for a while and…"

"So what do you think about your mom and dad having another baby Trunks?" Gohan asked down the table.

"I'm really excited! I can't wait to have a little brother to play with!" Trunks said with enthusiasm.

"But you know it could end up being a sister too?" Videl added with a little giggle.

"I don't think it will be." Trunks said confidently. "I mean all of us are boys so far, so I bet its going to be a brother. Then I can be a big brother like Gohan is to Goten!" Everyone at the table laughed and Gohan turned all red in the face from the praise he got from Trunks.

"It would be weird to see a girl Saiyan, I've never seen a female." Goku added. "There was Raditz, my brother, and Nappa. Besides from Vegeta and I there aren't any other pure blooded Saiyans and neither of us have had a girl, so it could be true that girls are rarer with Saiyans." He added with a shrug. "Who knows."

"I still cannot believe they are having another child. I wouldn't want to be pregnant again and she is older than me." Chi-Chi chimed in. "That is going to take a huge toll on her body. I don't care how much she says she's in shape. I think that it should be Gohan and Videl having a child now. Not them."

Both Videl and Gohan went bright red when this was said and the subject went back onto them. Trunks and Goten both nodded and slowly moved out of their chairs and went for the door. Right as they got to the door they heard Chi-Chi, "Where do you boys think you are going?"

They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes trying to decide which one would talk. They turned around in sync with each other and started to say at the same time. "We were just going outside for a bit."

"And you two don't think you have to help with the dishes?" Chi-Chi retorted while the boys both looked down while their shoulders dropped as well.

"Chi-Chi, how about I help you with those dishes? I think the boys deserve to go out and play some. Its been a while since Trunks and Goten have been together." Goku jumped in. He winked at the boys quickly when they looked up at him and he gestured them to leave quickly.

"Thanks Dad!" "Thanks Goku!" They again chimed together and they were off. There was no way they were going to stay a moment later to watch the argument between the two over the dishes.

* * *

><p>Back at the Brief's house, Bulma had decided she was done for the day and started to wander around the house. She knew Trunks had been working on something, and it was for her so she let her curiosity take her up to Trunks' room. She opened the door slowly and walked in. The smoke had stained the ceiling above the mess that lay on the table in the corner.<p>

Upon closer inspection she noticed that he had crossed a few things wrong which had made the pressure inside the compent explode. It looked as if he tried to set up something for hovering purposes but she really couldn't tell what it was he had been working on. She was pretty impressed on what he had though. He had a containment vessel that had special transporting tunnels leading out to create a base that surrounded the main engine part. He had managed to put all of this together by himself and Bulma could tell he had taken apart several other things to see how it worked before he put this together.

She saw the paper that he must have had the blue prints drawn out on but it was scorched in the explosion and the only thing she saw written on the paper was "baby surprise". She smiled to herself knowing that her twelve year old son was figuring out how to build his own creations and no one had pushed him to do it. On top of this he was twelve and he had almost figured out how to make his own hovering invention. Some of the build was the same as her previous devices but he had tweaked it some.

Picking up the little piece of paper of what was left of his blue prints, she decided to go back down to her lab and see if she had any extra supplies. She tapped the little paper with Trunks' super neat handwriting on it to the board that she had pictures of her men on. She smiled brilliantly as she stared at her board. She never really thought she'd ever settle down or have kids. She was always so busy, but she loved that it all changed because she wouldn't have it any other way. Those two boys were the best thing in her life and she couldn't wait for the new little one to show up.

* * *

><p>"So Trunks, what made you want to come see me?" Goten asked as they sped off towards their hideout.<p>

"My dad." Trunks said simply as they started to close in on the Cliffside their cave was located in.

"Yeah he can be kinda mean sometimes, huh? But he is badass though." Goten chuckled.

"I guess you can say that. I think just he shouldn't be so pushy about me training. I do my daily training but I don't want to do any of the extra stuff anymore. I really like working on stuff like my mom and there's no threat to us. I don't know I just had to get away from home."

Landing on the platform that was created outside of the entrance to their cave, Goten looked at Trunks. "I see." The walked in and sat down on their chairs they had stashed.

Sighing Trunks decided to try to look for something different to talk about. He had left home so he didn't have to think about it. He picked up a rock and threw it into the wall and it penetrated about an inch in. Goten figured that was the end of the conversation which he was fine with so he picked up a pebble and threw it at the wall also. His went much deeper in to the wall. The two started a contest to see who could do the most damage with the rocks.

After a while they had run out of rocks, so they went to inspect their work. "Haha, I think I beat you Trunks!"

"There is no way you beat me! Look at that crater I made, you just have more little holes. Doesn't mean you did more."

"Yes it does! All the spots go way deeper than yours do."

"That doesn't mean anything. Mine obviously looks worse than your stupid worm holes."

"You don't have to be mean Trunks."

"I'm not being mean, I'm being honest. It looks like a worm decided to make tunnels. Mine looks like pure destruction."

"Yea, well I'll show you destruction" Goten said with a slight smirk and then threw a ki blast at Trunks. He deflected it and exploded on the ceiling, causing the cave they were in to shake. The boys looked at each other and flew out of the cave.

"Smooth Goten. Now you've ruined our hideout."

"I didn't do it. You're the one who reflected the move into the ceiling. You could have hit it out the front."

"Whatever. You can't blame me for your unintelligent decision to throw a ki blast at me."

"Well what was I supposed to do?"

'Wow my dad is right, he really isn't that clever.' Trunks thought to himself before he smirked the same evil smirk Vegeta would display before pulling some trick move. "Dodge!" He screamed as he charged a ki blast and threw it at Goten.

Goten moved to the right of the blast just in time. "What was that for Trunks?" He whined slightly.

"Really Goten, you are gonna whine? Come on let's go!" Trunks said as he backed up and charged and went super.

"What?" Goten looked confused. Then another ki blast flew past him. "Trunks, what's the matter?"

Trunks didn't say anything but his energy surged greatly. It was almost thrilling to him to feel that much power go through him. He really hadn't felt his energy like that since they fought with Buu four years ago. "Come on Goten." He yelled down. "Come fight me!"

"But I really don't want to Trunks."

"Come fight me now!" As he screamed he felt his energy explode again. He was starting to get angry with Goten. Usually that is what they did. They would fool around and then spar to settle who won the agreement. Why was he refusing this time?

Suddenly Goku and Gohan appeared. Goku had used instant transmission to teleport the two there. They were floating between Goten and Trunks. "Hey what's going on here?" Goku asked authoritatively looking over Trunks who was still raising his power level as they all floated there.

This was it, another parent budding into his business. Why it upset him so much he did not know but it was driving him crazy. "It's none of your business." Trunks snapped and turned his back and crossed his arms.

Gohan decided to move closer to Trunks. "Hey buddy, what's the matter? Come on you know you can talk to me." He hovered around to the direction Trunks was looking and gave him a smile.

"Like you really care. I know you two just came because I powered up." Trunks spat back in a rude tone.

Gohan didn't back down but actually moved close to Trunks and spoke very quietly. "How about I make the other two leave and you and I can sort this out. One on one, I challenge you." Gohan winked at Trunks.

Trunks felt that Gohan must understand what was going on, so he gave a slight nod and took control of his power. He lowered it and floated down to the coast while saying, "Fine, I'll be waiting down there."

Gohan went back over to the other two, "I think Trunks is having some pretty big issues at home and he just needs to work them out. I'm going to stay here with him for a while. If you feel our levels go up, don't bother coming."

All Goku did was nod, but Goten gave Gohan a hurt look. As if saying, but I'm the one who is supposed to help my friend out not you. Gohan ruffled Goten's hair in return of the look and said, "Don't worry little guy, I'm sure everything is okay. He just needs to let off some steam. You'll probably go through the same thing soon too. It's all part of growing up."

In a flash the two were gone and it left Gohan and Trunks alone. Gohan slowly approached Trunks. "Well, do you want to talk first or fight?"

Trunks wasn't facing Gohan but from what Gohan could tell, Trunks must have shed a few tears because he was looking down and he reached one of his hands up to his face before turning around.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was still in the Gravity Room punishing the robots with attack after attack. He had succeeded in destroying one of the four robots which he knew Bulma would love to know. He figured as long as he still had one to battle he wouldn't waist his or her time buy hunting her down to complain. At least he wouldn't yet.<p>

He was still confused as to why his son would just up and leave him like that during their training. Maybe he wasn't ready to be pushed into being a warrior. He had always seemed eager to be as strong as him before but now his motives had changed. 'Whatever, I don't care what that brat wants or doesn't want.'

Suddenly Vegeta just stopped. 'Was that?' He shook his head, 'There's no way that was him'. He started to engage with the robots but felt the surge come again. It was his son, but why would he be charging his levels up like that? Vegeta shut everything off instantly and took off out of the Gravity Room. He didn't like how Trunks' energy felt, something definitely wasn't right.

As he sped off in the direction, he noticed that he was with Son family. Was something going on that he didn't know about? He took off even faster and then collided with something in the air.

"Damn it Kakorot! What the hell are you doing?"

"Stopping you from going any farther."

"Why? I'm allowed to go see what's going on with Trunks. He is my son." Vegeta said as he clenched his hands in anger.

"I really think you should let Gohan try to settle this first. Trunks seemed to get extremely mad when I tried talking to him but when Gohan did he calmed down."

"You better watch your tongue jerk. I might just have to blast you if you are saying that I'm not able to handle my own son."

"Waoo." Goku said waving his hands. "That's not what I'm saying at all Vegeta. I just think Trunks is going through his awkward stage and he doesn't want to deal with us grown-ups."

Vegeta didn't say anything. He was pissed. He left his training because he was worried about his son. He didn't want anything to happen to him again, but now here was this over-grown buffoon saying that Gohan was handling the problem Trunks was having. While Vegeta did have a little more faith in Kakorot's eldest son than Kakorot himself, he would much rather handle the situation on his own. Rubbing his forehead frustrated to no end. "Fine, I'm going home." And with that he bolted back to where he was before.

When he landed, he saw Bulma walking outside by the garden she had started earlier in the year. She looked like she as in deep thought so he approached her. He noticed that her looks had changed slightly. He couldn't put his fingers quite on what was different but her form was starting to change due to the pregnancy. Last time he had left when she was pregnant and only saw her several times. The only image he held of her when pregnant with Trunks was when her stomach was budging from her body. Obviously it was too soon in the pregnancy for her stomach to be showing anything at just under three months but her body had started taking subtle changes in.

"Hello" Was all he could think of saying.

She spun around, "Hello Vegeta. Where did you head off to?"

"It was nothing. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh I'm just taking a break. I really just wanted to get outside. It's so beautiful outside that I figured I'd have a walk around. I was a little worried though when I noticed you were gone too. I figured you left again."

"Why would you think that woman?" Vegeta said as he bent down to the flowers and picked the yellow Gerber daisy out.

"Well you did flip out when I was pregnant with Trunks. You knew before I told you but once I confirmed what you feared, you left. You didn't tell me where you were going or even if you were going to come back. I guess that fear came back when you were just missing from your training and I didn't know where you went to." Bulma replied, slight embarrassed that she would even be thinking that.

Vegeta turned to Bulma and gave her the flower he had picked. She blushed when she took it from him with both hands. He put his hand on her cheek, "I thought I proved to you several years ago that I wasn't going to leave you. I thought you understood what I did then. We are together, and I will do anything to make sure it stays there way." He leaned in and kissed her lightly. "Don't doubt me again, got it woman?" He teased lightly and then let go of Bulma's body.

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure I don't doubt you again, your highness." She laughed a little and put the flower on her ear. "I love you Vegeta." She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Vegeta blushed just slightly and mumbled, "Love you too."

After a silent moment, Bulma decided to bring up another subject. "So I was thinking, that maybe Trunks is ready to have his own lab or at least a work station. He really seemed like he knew what he was doing up in his room but he made a little mistake. That way if he wants to work on it again he can go to the lab and not destroy everything in his room. Of course he wouldn't be your son if he didn't destroy his whole room and then some." She then nudged Vegeta's arm.

"That reminds me. One of your lousy robots broke earlier today." He replied with a smirk.

"But of course you did. Bring it down to the lab later, so I can find time to fix it."

They walked over to the little pond they had in the yard and sat down on the bench looking out over the water. The lily pads had bloomed and the ducks were out floating in the water. Bulma leaned sideways onto Vegeta's shoulder and he sighed. He didn't particularly like sitting and staring over the water, but doing it for her was an exception.


	10. Chapter 10

Trunks looked at Gohan. He had no idea what to say, he didn't even know what to think either. His mind was going crazy with too many things and the frustration started to grow inside him again. After a few minutes of silence he walked over to the water and picked up a rock and threw it in the ocean that was washing up on the narrow shore. Gohan just watched. He knew somewhat of what Trunks was going through. Years ago after Cell had been defeated, and his father was gone, his mother informed him that she was pregnant. He was excited because at least he would have someone to play with but at the same time he had so many other things going on he didn't know how to handle the news.

Much of the time his mother was pregnant, he was the one who had to step up and help. His father was not around so someone had to do it. Bulma had come around from time to time with toddler Trunks and he would get to play with him while Bulma helped Chi-Chi clean the house or rather let the robots she brought do the work. He figured Trunks didn't remember playing with Gohan due to him being so young but it was how he got the experience before his brother was born. He got to learn how to be a big brother, and what sometimes felt like a father, while playing with Trunks. He was such a trouble maker but while Trunks was around Gohan didn't think about all the other problems he was dealing with. When Bulma and Trunks would leave though, everything would come rushing back.

Many times he would go out in the woods after he was supposed to be asleep to get rid of the rushing frustrations. The first time it ever happened, Piccilo, Vegeta and Krillin had come rushing to see what Gohan had charged his energy so high. Their first worry was Cell had come back. Unlikely but their rivals always had a crazy way of coming back out of the blue after they were for sure the monster was destroyed. When they got to his location, they met was an irate super saiyan Gohan. Upon Gohan seeing them that's when he snapped. He knew they just wanted to help, but he didn't want these three to be around. 'How do they know what is wrong with me? They don't! They don't know what it's like to lose their father and gather all the responsibility of the family.' That night went on for a long time. Each one of the adults taking their turn with Gohan's rage.

Vegeta and Gohan even got in a match yelling at each other about the understanding of the situation. Vegeta had lost his whole race when he was around the same age as Gohan, but not only did he take the weight of his family, he took the weight of the race. This match resulted in Gohan's frenzy tearing the whole forest apart and eventually he collapsed. Vegeta ended up being the one who was picked to take him home since he was Saiyan and if Gohan woke up it would be slightly easier for him to deal with Gohan's wrath.

After that night, there were several other times that Gohan's rage built. Between Piccilo and Vegeta they would calm Gohan down. Soon Gohan had calmed down that he didn't have bursts any longer. To this day he was still surprised that Vegeta was one of the main friends who had helped him through his change.

He knew that this had to be the same thing that Trunks was going through. Now the trick was to get Trunks to open up completely about what was going on.

"So Trunks, what's going on?" Gohan had to try to provoke it out. "You can't just try to attack my brother because you are mad."

"Well he's the one who started it. He threw a ki blast at me. I get to retaliate."

Sighing, Gohan didn't realize that Goten might have deserved his punishment. "Obviously there is something else wrong Trunks. Your power level has never surged like that before."

'Why does he keep bugging me?' He picked up a rock and threw it into the sand. "Maybe there is something wrong, but why do you think I have tell you? What would you understand of the situation? Your dad doesn't put you down for being smart or constantly criticize you. Now with the new baby coming, I'm just going to be compared to another person."

"Trunks, my dad died when I was your age." Gohan said as he walked close to Trunks. Trunks was able to feel Gohan move closer and his energy surged and pushed Gohan away. Sighing Gohan was starting to lose his confidence in situation. 'Maybe I can't handle this situation. He isn't as open as I was with sharing my feeling. I guess one of Vegeta's traits.'

The longer Trunks stayed quiet, the angrier he became. Gohan realized that he was not controlling this feeling at all and needed to get him to spill something before it was his raw power that started to spill out. He approached Trunks and Trunks turned to look at Gohan again. This time his face was wet, his eyes were red along with slightly tan skin, and his fist were pulled into extremely strong fist. He was about to snap. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Trunks screamed and he again went super saiyan.

Gohan instantly went super so he could counter anything Trunks would throw at him easier, "I can't Trunks. Not until you calm down. I'm trying to help you. Fight me."

An evil smile formed across Trunks' face, a face that Gohan has seen on Vegeta many times in his life. "Fine Gohan, I'll make you leave me alone!" He took off in the air and started to charge his attack.

'Damn guess I asked for this one.' Gohan thought as he waited for Trunks to attack. It would be better just to counter all of Trunks' attacks, he'll probably just tire himself out soon.

The first Kamehameha came flying towards Gohan and he returned it to Trunks to see how he would handle having the attack fly back to him. It angered him more and he ripped through the attack. Trunks' attack power went even higher and Gohan started to worry that he might not be able to handle this situation. He knew all he had to do was flash his energy and his father would be there but he preferred if he could handle this himself. Trunks then charged at Gohan and they spared with punches and kicks.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND ANYONE RIGHT NOW! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ME!" Trunks screamed as they exchanged punches.

"WHY NOT TRUNKS? I WENT THROUGH THE SAME THING. NO FATHERLY SUPPORT AND A NEW SIBLING ON THE WAY." Gohan screamed back hoping that something would make Trunks stop, even for a moment. He was wrong, comparing himself to Trunks made him irate and he slammed his fist into Gohan's back causing Gohan to fall towards the ground. Trunks appeared amazingly quick underneath and collided his right fist into Gohan's gut.

"We aren't the same Gohan. I don't care how much you want to say that, we are not!" Trunks said as he held his hand in Gohan's gut. "My father is a prince! He tells me all the time. He says that I need to live up to the royalty status, that I am his first born and I must uphold his honor. You don't have to worry about disgracing your father because you aren't strong enough or letting your mother down because you can't build something that won't explode. Maybe all I want to do is hear my father say he's proud of me again! I've heard Goku say that to Goten all the time. I've only heard it from my father once! And that was right before he knocked me out and then sacrificed himself to save everyone! Don't lecture me that we are the same! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM OR WHAT MY FAMILY IS!" Trunks screamed and energy channeled down his arm into Gohan's body.

Bulma had fell asleep on Vegeta's arm while they sat on the bench. Vegeta didn't really know what to do with her like that. He was uncomfortable being half pinned down but he also didn't feel like moving. Concentrating hard he put his hand on her stomach and picked up the little ki signature. He couldn't help but smile. He tried to concentrate hard enough to possibly pick up the gender, even though Bulma had told him not to do this, but the child was still too early in development and the ki was so small he had no way of knowing.

He started to doze off but right as he did, he felt Trunks' energy raise higher than it ever has before. He caught himself just before he took off realizing he needed to wake Bulma before just pulling out from under her. "Bulma….BULMA! You gotta wake up. Something's wrong with Trunks. I need you off of my arm."

At the sound of her son's name she woke up suddenly, "What's wrong?"

"I need to go. I'll be back and let you know." And with that he was off at full speed. He left Bulma standing there completely dumfounded at what had just happened.

Gohan couldn't believe what was going on. Apparently Trunks' training was doing him a world of good. He was so much stronger and his rage was only increasing. Gohan pushed himself up off the ground and took off towards Trunks again.

"Trunks you have to listen to me. You are putting too much pressure on yourself. Your father doesn't think down on you. He doesn't show emotion like most people do." He moved to the right, in time to miss an attack. "Please Trunks you have to calm down."

Gohan could feel Vegeta closing in. He really didn't know if this was going to be a good thing or a bad thing but he definitely needed help. Trunks was throwing ki blast into the side of the cliff making it crumble to the ground. Gohan couldn't believe how fast he was throwing his attacks into the cliff.

Vegeta showed up just above the cliff, he was ready for some enemy but all he saw was Trunks and Gohan. He was severely confused. Why would his son be powered up so high if there was no threat? And it didn't look they were training either. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

Trunks heard his father's voice and stopped instantly. He was still powered up but he pulled his anger back in. Gohan wasn't thinking that kind of reaction was going to happen. Both Trunks and Gohan looked at Vegeta. They didn't know what to tell him. Gohan didn't want to ruin the trust of Trunks so he didn't want to speak and Trunks' head was swimming with different thoughts.

"I asked a question and I expect an answer from one of you." Vegeta forced as he lowered himself down closer to the other two.

The anger built more and more but Trunks stood his ground he was not going to tell his father anything. It would be weak of him to complain or show any of his insecurities to his father. And the last thing he needed was his dad to have another reason to make fun of him. 'No not this time. I'm going to be just like him. I am not going to show any kind of emotion or weakness.'

Vegeta looked over to Gohan, "What is going on?"

Gohan closed his eyes and looked down, he had to come up with something and quickly. "Nothing Vegeta, Trunks and I decided to have a match to see which one of us was stronger."

Vegeta didn't believe that answer at all. Trunks' power level had never been that high before and he wouldn't raise it that much because of a 'who's better match'. "I don't believe you." He turned to his son. "Trunks, tell me the truth, what's your problem?"

Trunks didn't even wait a moment and he snapped. He powered up and flew straight at his father. "I hate you!" He screamed as his fist collided with Vegeta's face. Gohan was stunned but not more than Vegeta was.

He couldn't believe what he heard. He son said he hated him and then ran his fist into his face. Time seemed to freeze. Vegeta didn't know how to even react to what had happened. Maybe he was just dreaming. He must have fallen asleep on the bench with Bulma and this was just a dream about an insecurity he was having now that he knew he was having another child. He would never admit it to anyone else but he was scared that his children would grow up to hate him. So this had to be a dream.

Vegeta opened his eyes and he was laying on the ground and he looked up at Gohan who was holding Trunks' arms. He could hear them yelling at each other.

"TRUNKS CALM DOWN! YOU REALIZE YOU JUST PUNCHED YOUR FATHER IN THE FACE?"

"I KNOW I DID GOHAN! LEAVE ME ALONE. HE IS A JERK AND I FUCKING HATE HIM! HE DESERVED TO GET PUNCHED!"

"NO TRUNKS, THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Was the last thing that Gohan said as Vegeta watched Trunks blast Gohan in the chest and he went flying back in the air.

He had to get his son under control. "TRUNKS!" Vegeta bellowed.

Trunks turned his eyes on his father and slowly floated down to him. "What do you want? Do you want to tell me what a piece of shit I am? Do you want to tell me that I am not living up to your Prince standards? Well I'm sick of it and I don't want to even hear you talk to me! You are nothing but a jerk!"

Vegeta didn't know how to reply to that. He saw himself reflect back at him while looking at Trunks. Where did this come from? His mother spoiled him so he had to be the stern parent. He never thought he abused his child. He punished him when it was deserved so where was this coming from? "Son…"

"Don't dad. You have done nothing but push me. Push me to my breaking point and I am sick of your crap. I don't care if you are a Prince. I couldn't care less if you ruled everything in our Galaxy and then some. It doesn't mean that I have to be just like you. I don't want to be a ruthless piece of shit." With that Trunks charged again at his father, sending ki blast after ki blast at him. He started to charge for his Big Tree Canon move but Gohan came up from behind him. He thought that he was going to be able to stop Trunks but it did not deter him from his attack. Rather it made Trunks use even more strength and energy.

At this point in time Goku had shown up. He appeared next to Vegeta and didn't say anything. He looked up at Trunks and Gohan. Trunks' attack began to grow bigger and bigger around him and finally Gohan let go and left the range of the attack. He landed out of breath next to his father and Vegeta. "Something needs to be done. He's going to make himself pass out if he keeps this up." Gohan added.

"Maybe it'll be better for him to pass out, then we can get him home to figure out what is going on." Vegeta added. "That's what we did with you Gohan."

Goku turned and looked at the two of them. He had no idea what Vegeta was referencing to.

"He's at a higher level than I was at that age though Vegeta. It might just be best to get him to snap out of it now."

"It's not likely. Again, when we dealt with you, it lasted hours before we realized we had to wear you out. You kept wanting to talk, to ask us what your father had done. We kept egging you on and finally you continued to fight and we wore you out. It took all three of us to finally get you to use all your frenzy power." Vegeta added coolly as he stayed staring at his own son. 'But why does he hate me? I didn't disappear on him like Kakorot did. I do not get why he would be going into a frenzy like this.'

Then Trunks energy exploded from his body and he screamed. It sounds as if he was in pain. Vegeta went to take off towards him but Goku caught his arm and shook his head no. Vegeta didn't care if he had to work through whatever the hell his problem was. His scream was because he was hurting himself. He wasn't just using his energy up but because it was hurting him too.

Vegeta ripped his arm out of Goku's grasp and sped off towards Trunks. He wasn't going to let Trunks hurt himself if he was there to help it. He forced himself to Trunks and took hold of his shoulders. Trunks was still screaming and he had his eyes and fist clenched shut. "TRUNKS! SON! You have to stop this! I do not know why you hate me but we need to fix this! Come on Trunks! Stop this at once! You are going to kill yourself if you don't stop! Your mother and I don't want that to happen!"

The last line seemed to penetrate through to Trunks and his whole body just shut off. His energy level dropped to near zero and his purple hair fell back down over his head as his whole body went limp. Vegeta instantly scooped him up. Goku showed up at his side.

"What if I teleport you two home?" Goku said has he laid a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta didn't say anything. He just stared at his twelve year old first born son. He couldn't believe what was going on. He still believed it to be a dream.

Instantly they were back at Capsule Corp house. Vegeta walked away from Goku and Gohan and walked Trunks over to the couch in the living room. "What should we do now?" Gohan asked his father.

"I think we should leave, I don't think there's anything else we can do at this point." Goku said.

Bulma ran down the stairs and into the living room when she heard the voices. "What's going on?" She asked frantically when she saw Trunks laying on the couch and him, Gohan and Vegeta in their beat up state.

Everyone turned to look at her and Vegeta approached. "He's fine. He just needs to rest."

She turned and looked at Gohan and Goku to get reassurance and when they both nodded she sighed and sat down in the leather chair. "You Saiyan's are sometimes too much for me to deal with," she said as she leaned back in the chair, resting her head.

"And just think you are adding another to the collection." Goku said with a smile.

"Don't remind me" Bulma added while putting both hands on her stomach and both Goku and Bulma started laughing.

Vegeta and Gohan weren't paying much attention. They both were looking back at Trunks. Gohan was thinking about what was going to happen when he woke up and wondered if maybe he should stay around. He felt that Trunks was his little brother as well and he just wanted to protect him. He seemed to be having a lot of turmoil going on inside and Gohan just wanted to be there for him. He had always wished he could have had even another kid to play with growing up. He was the only child in the group back then.

Vegeta on the other hand started to wonder if he was going to screw up the new child's life as much as he had with Trunks. First he wasn't the greatest father for the first year of his life. Then when he finally stepped up to the plate, it seems he made a mistake that caused Trunks to hate him. Vegeta never saw himself being a father but after the nightmare with Cell, Vegeta had started to change his ways when he saw what his son could become. Then Buu came and he almost lost his family forever. Even when he died and was in the otherworld he knew that he would never see them again because they would not be joining him there.

After Buu, Vegeta decided he was going to be a better father, and he actually wanted to. He was proud of what his son could accomplish and he wanted to build on that. He wanted to pass his heritage on the best he could and be a role model for Trunks. Apparently he had failed at this because all of this mess would not have happened if he had done his parenting correctly.

"Vegeta? Sweety are you okay?" Bulma asked. After no response she rose from the chair and walked up to Vegeta putting a hand on his arm.

This snapped Vegeta out of his trance. When he looked around he saw that Gohan and Goku had left and it was only his wife and child in the room. A grunt was his only reply to her question.

Walking over to the couch, she sat down on the very edge of the cushions and moved the hair out of his face. She looked at him, he wasn't a little boy any longer and she still couldn't believe that he was growing up so fast. His cute childish face was starting to change and he was starting to look more like the version of Trunks who had visited from the future. She put her hand on his chest and turned to Vegeta who was watching every one of Bulma's moves. "Please tell me what happened. I think I have the right to know what my son is going through."

"Honestly, I cannot tell you for sure what he is struggling through. The only thing I can tell you is he hates me. His powers surged today, greater than they ever have. He started using his energy up, even his life ki. After I spoke to him, he broke from his trance and passed out. That's all I know." Vegeta stated very monotone and crossed his arms.

"Wait…" Bulma started and shook her head. "What? You mean he almost killed himself because you say he hates you?"

"No woman. He told me that he hated me. I heard it twice. I perceive it as his rage or anger with the situation caused him to start expelling his life ki." Vegeta stated matter-o-factly and then added. "Similar to what Gohan went through it after Kakarot's death."

"I see but I did not know that Trunks was having any issues. I wonder why he didn't come to me about them."

"Dwelling on it is not going to make things better or fix the past. I'll have a talk with him. For now, just let him rest. He'll probably be out for the rest of the night and as his room is still destroyed, he can just stay here."

"I'll go get a blanket to cover him up then." Bulma said as she walked past Vegeta who was still staring at Trunks. She stopped and turned to him. "He loves you Vegeta, he's just being a pre-teen boy. You are a good father, don't doubt that at all." She retrieved the blanket and covered Trunks. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and turned out the light. Vegeta had already headed to bed. She stopped at the door way and said in, "Trunks your father and I love you very much. If he didn't love you, he wouldn't push you so hard. Goodnight."


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter. I'm going to start trying to make my chapters longer but that means it may be longer before posting my next chapter.

Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing. You are my inspiration...thank you for keeping me going! I hope you like how this chapter ends. So ends this dilema...and thus next chapter means a new issue to begin ^_^ Thank you again for reading, I truely appreciate it.

Trunks walked into his room and everything had been changed. The room was painted a light blue color and all of his furniture was missing. In the corner where his table with his inventions sat was now a crib with green and blue bedding. He walked up to the crib but it was empty. He turned and looked around the rest of the room. All of his toys and training equipment were gone. He was so confused. Maybe he walked into the wrong room by accident. He did still feel a little out of it.

He rubbed his head and walked out of the room looking down the hallway. He counted the doors down to his. It was this room that was supposed to be his. None of it was here. He looked back in the room, it was full of baby stuff. A changing table and a dresser up where his huge television used to be and there was a playpen in the area of his old bed.

He ran down to his parent's room in a panic. He wanted his stuff back. He wanted his room. There are so many rooms in the house, why would they put the baby stuff in his room. He was only gone for one day, all he could remember was being over at Goku's house and then hearing his father say "You are going to kill yourself if you don't stop! Your mother and I don't want that to happen!"

'What had happened that I was going to die?' Trunks wondered as he stopped in front of the door to his parent's room. Breathing deeply he knocked on their door. At first he thought there wasn't anyone there but then the door opened.

"Oh it's you Trunks. What do you want?" Bulma asked.

Trunks was blown away, his mother never talked to him like that. Not even if she was busy, she always found time for him. "Well I was just wondering where all my stuff is? My room has baby things in it now."

"You father threw it all away. We thought that room would be better for the new baby." Bulma replied and closed the door on Trunks.

He blinked several times not knowing what to say or even do. So he knocked on the door again. This time it was Vegeta who opened the door. "What do you want brat?"

"Father what is going on? Mother said that you threw all my things away. Is that true?" Trunks asked desperately

"Oh course it's true. Why do we need to bother with you and your worthless things now that the new baby is here? He is much stronger than you and he's just a baby. It only made sense to go with the better child. We have no use for you." Vegeta announced and closed the door.

Trunks fell to his knees. He could hear his mother and father talking to the baby in the room. What had he done to make his parents hate him? He started to cry, as the tears fell down his face his body started shaking. "It's not fair….not fair. I love you mom, dad. I love you. It's not fair!" Trunks screamed towards the door and rivers fell down his cheek.

Bulma and Vegeta were sitting on the coffee table staring at their son. It had been two days since the incident and he was still out. Not once had he awoken or even moved. That was until now. He was thrashing back and forth on the couch and he was starting to cry.

"Vegeta shouldn't we wake him? I'm starting to get extremely worried." Bulma asked as she leaned towards her son.

"No, he has to work through this himself." Vegeta answered softly as he looked upon his son. "He put himself into this state and now he has to get himself out."

Trunks cried in his sleep. The tears poured down his cheeks and the pillow his head was resting on slowly became soaked.

"There has to be something we can do." Bulma said as she wiped her own tears away. She moved to the floor just next to Trunks' head. She used one of her tissues and wiped some of his tears off of his face.

"No Bulma. Just leave him be." Vegeta could feel his ki fluctuate greatly as he started to cry more and more.

"Not…fair…didn't do…Love…mom…dad…hate." Trunks started to mumble in his sleep making even Vegeta jump. After another second Trunks flew straight off the couch and through the ceiling. Vegeta flew after him, worried that Trunks might hurt himself. Then about as instantly as he took off he stopped and his body went limp. Vegeta caught his son and descended back down to the living room where Bulma was staring through the holes.

She couldn't take much more of this. If it wasn't one that was hurt, it was the other. Her men were going to kill her one day just from the stress and who knows the new child would probably do the same thing. She had started bawling when Vegeta came back in holding Trunks, who was still out. She ran up to both and gave them a gigantic hug.

"You guys have to stop doing this to me….I love you two so much." She cried as she kissed both of them on the forehead.

"Stop it Bulma." Vegeta ordered. "Pull out the bed on the other couch. I can't lay him on this one now."

Bulma ran over to the other couch and pulled the bed out of it. Vegeta walked over and laid his son down and remained sitting on the side of the bed next to him. Trunks again started to mumble while tears poured from his eyes. "Goodbye parents…hint…unwanted…failure…sorry." Then he went silent and his body went completely limp.

"Vegeta, please, we have to wake him up! I can't let this go on any longer." Bulma cried grabbing hold of Vegeta's hand. "Please Vegeta."

"We can't. He probably wouldn't wake up even if we tried. He has to get through this himself. Why do I have to keep repeating myself to you?"

Bulma could tell that Trunks had fallen back into a deep sleep, she could tell by the way he was breathing. Since they didn't have much else to talk about, Bulma decided to pick up the book she had been reading and Vegeta went back to watching his son in silence.

Several hours later, Bulma had fallen asleep on the couch next to her son and Vegeta had fallen asleep sitting upright on the edge of the table. The room was dark save for the one lamp next to the couch that was on next to Bulma. Trunks slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was severely confused by what he saw. Both of his parents were sitting in the room with him and he was covered with a blanket.

When he had gone to sleep he was staying at Goten's house because his parents didn't want him anymore because the new baby had been born. They didn't need him around because the new child was stronger than he was when born. So why was he laying on the couch? Why was he back at his home? And where was the new baby?

He sat up and looked over at his mother who looked like she had been crying since her eyes were all puffy. Then he looked over at his father, the man who he trusted and honored so much, yet hated at the same time because he would never live up to his standards. Vegeta's face was scrunched in a worried look. Trunks wasn't sure which one he should wake up first so he tried to wake them by coughing but that didn't work. He figured it would be safe to leave and check his room.

He walked slowly to his door while his mind was going crazy. There was no way he should be back in this house. He told himself he would never come back. Apparently his parents didn't need him around and he was fine with that, but why was he back home. Grabbing the doorknob, Trunks took a deep breath and stepped into his room. It was dark and it was extremely hard to see anything so he searched the wall for his light switch, waiting for all the baby furniture to appear. To his surprise, his room was the way it was after the explosion happened.

Trunks approached the table where he had been working on his gift for his mother. He looked down at the pieces that lay there in a mess and picked a few up. 'I am so confused as to what has happened. I was so angry at my father for pushing me so much, then they tell me that the child is better than me and that I'm not needed anymore.' Yet here was all his items.

He ran back down the stairs, he wanted to ask what had been going on. By time he had gotten back to the living room, Vegeta had woken up and was waiting for him to return to the room. Trunks was surprised when Vegeta stood up when he entered. "Dad, hi. Um, I was wondering if I could ask you what happened?"

"Let's go to the kitchen, I'm not waking your mother right now. I don't feel like having her blubber all over the place because you finally woke up." Vegeta said as he approached Trunks and put his hands on his shoulders and led him out of the living room. Vegeta turned around for a moment though and turned the light off so Bulma could sleep. After three days of no sleep and not eating, he wanted her to sleep. She was only going to weep when she saw Trunks and it would be another two days before she'd sleep or eat.

"Father what do you mean by saying that I finally woke up?" Trunks said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Vegeta turned dim lights on and joined Trunks at the table. "You've been out for two and a half days. Do you recall anything after you went to Kakorot's house?"

Trunks looked down at his hands. "No."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, great all he wanted to do was explain everything that happened to his son. He decided that there would be a better to ask Trunks a few questions before letting him hear about his outburst. "Well what was the last thing that you remember?"

"I went over to Goten's house and they were eating lunch. After that, Goten and I went to our hideout. Then when I came home, you and mom had changed my room for the baby. But I saw my room and it was the same as earlier this morning when I blew up my present. Then you and mom told me that you didn't need me anymore because the baby was stronger and better than me. So I left, I went back over to Goten's house. I went to bed on Goten's floor but I woke up here. Dad, I'm really confused."

"You obviously don't recall three days ago clearly then. Your mother still carries the child, and will for about six more months. Secondly, we wouldn't send you away. If you were weak when you were born, that's when I would have abandoned you." Vegeta said with sarcasm.

Trunks looked up at his father quickly and caught a slight smirk on his face. "Have I really been out for a couple days? Why what happened?"

"To put it simply, you have hormones like your mother."

"Dad…seriously." Trunks said with a laugh.

"Well you acted out like a child. You let your rage get the better of you and it took your friend Gohan and I to calm you down. You nearly killed yourself because of your anger. Do you remember saying anything to Gohan or to me?"

Trunks looked down and thought very carefully about what had happened after he and Goten had gone to their cave. He remember things in little flashes. First he was throwing rocks, then Gohan and Goku were there, then it was just Gohan talking to him. He hit Gohan several times and then his father showed up. After he remembered that his father showed up, his memory disappeared.

He tried desperately to remember things that happened after his father arrived but he couldn't. He started to get bits and pieces of what him and Gohan were saying and when the one phrase crossed his mind, his eyes went huge and he snapped his head up to look at Vegeta.

"Did you remember what you said to me?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks shook his head slowly, "No, but I can guess from what I remember saying to Gohan. I'm sorry Dad."

"Why? If you feel that way, oh well." Vegeta shrugged.

"Do you think I'm weak?" Trunks asked, looking for Vegeta's cruel honest.

"You have great power my son. We saw that years ago when you and Goten went up against Buu. You have gotten soft over the years but not weak." Vegeta stated while looking at the table. He hated any kind of talk, whether with his wife or his son or anyone else at that matter. "We do not, I do not think any less of you for any reason and as I told you years ago, I am proud of you Trunks."

Trunks blushed and smiled before he hid his emotions and asked, "Really? Lately you've been pushing me so much and making it sound like you aren't impressed with who I am anymore. I thought maybe you were upset that I'm showing interest in the same things as mom."

"There's your problem Trunks," Vegeta started and looked up at Trunks, "you thought something. Never assume or think for me. It took your mother long enough to figure that out and you might want to figure that out too."

Trunks laughed at this, "You are too funny."

"I didn't say anything meant to be humorous. I just want to make sure you are not going to do that again."

"I don't really know what I did, all I know is I was mad, and upset about the…" Trunks stopped talking immediately.

"Baby?" Vegeta finished.

"How do you know?"

"You forget that anything that happens around Kakorot's family gets reported back to me. Gohan stopped by Wednesday and yesterday to make sure you were okay. He blabbed everything said and done to your mother and her mouth rambled it to me." Vegeta said as he raised an eyebrow to Trunks.

"I didn't mean to cause any problems, I…"

Vegeta held up his hand. "Stop. Why don't you go wake your mother up so she can squeal about how worried she was and how happy she is that you are okay. Honestly if she was more worried about the new child and didn't care about you, she would not give off the performance she is about to give."

Trunks pushed himself away from the table and stopped as he stood up, "Thanks Dad, you really are the coolest. I love you." And with that he turned to walk out of the room.

Vegeta sighed, stood up quickly from the table and grabbed Trunks' arm. Taking another deep breath he murmured, "I love you too Trunks."

Trunks smiled from ear to ear hearing that from his father. Vegeta let go of his arm and he walked into the room and attempted to wake his mother with gentle rocking. All she did was start to mumble in her sleep words Trunks hadn't heard before. Vegeta appeared in the room instantly and clapped his hands loudly and startled Bulma awake. She blushed for a split second when she woke and saw Vegeta glaring at her from behind Trunks' head. Then she realized that Trunks was standing there with a quizzical look.

Bulma leapt out of the bed and onto Trunks, who caught her with ease. He was bracing himself from the moment she opened her eyes. She instantly started crying and saying she was so happy that he was okay. While Trunks tried to calm his mother down, Vegeta walked outside to try to escape the horrible high pitch words his wife was squealing at Trunks. 'Thanks dad,' was the only thing Trunks could think of as he felt his father's ki leave the house.

Outside, Vegeta walked out to the bench he and Bulma had been sitting on the other day, out by the pond. He thought back to when Bulma had informed him that she was pregnant with Trunks. It really wasn't what he expected to happen, yet he was fooling around with Bulma. He was attracted to her but he never planned for anything to go any further. No one really knew about their relationship save for her parents. Well Yamcha also found out because he came over one time to try and win her back and found Vegeta and Bulma doing a little more than making out. To Vegeta's relief this made Yamcha stop coming around once and for all unless invited.

When Trunks was born, he was more worried about training for the androids appearance so he wasn't around as often as he knew he should have been. If he hadn't trained, he wouldn't get to spend any time with his son anyways. He felt justified in his decisions. It took a while for him to get used to having a child though and he wasn't the most nurturing parent but he had his mom for that. She was relentless with that. While an infant, she hardly even put him down so why did he have to cuddle him.

Life after that passed on and he was finally able to train Trunks for short amounts of time a day. Then his son started wanting to train with his father, it meant that for prolonged periods of the day, Vegeta had to train in a lower level gravity than usual but he didn't mind because it helped his son. The pride surged inside of Vegeta to see his son wanted to train and was getting stronger. The day that Trunks had gone super saiyan in the gravity room was one of the biggest shocks of his life. With how hard, Goku, Gohan and himself struggled to achieve Super Saiyan he figured his son would be well into his teens before going super since the Earth was peaceful, yet somehow Trunks and Goten had managed it long before even Gohan and excelled.

After Buu, he grew to love his family more than he had before. He would do anything to keep them safe and he wouldn't change his life now. He missed his past but going back wasn't an option anymore. He let go of that when he joined the Z-fighters, even if he hadn't meant to be for that long at all.

He looked back at the house he now called home, and saw his bedroom light turn on. Bulma's silhouette showed through the curtains as she walked through the room. As she lifted his clothing, that she had been wearing for two days straight, he could tell that her "baby bump" was starting to show. He was captivated by every move she was making. She stopped at one moment, and he could tell she was looking at the curtains leading to their balcony, he watched her move closer to the window and she showed her face. Opening the sliding door she walked out onto the balcony, wearing her silk, knee-length, purple nighty, she leaned over the edge and yelled. "Hey Vegeta, come in! Trunks went to bed and I'm ready to lay in my bed with my handsome prince!"

Vegeta smirked and rose up in the air towards his balcony. "You know I'm not coming in because you said so, I'm only coming in because I need to claim my side of the bed before you fall asleep."

"Whatever you say" Bulma retorted while waving her hand and she walked back in to bed, sprawling herself in the middle of the bed causing a bit of a wrestle when Vegeta got in the room.


	12. Chapter 12

I am sorry that it has been so long since I posted another chapter but here you guys go! And I made it extra long and will be working on the next chapter later tonight ^_^ I hope you all like this chapter. And thank you all once again for reading and reviewing, I apprecate it all so much!

* * *

><p>It was five thirty in the morning and Capsule Corp household was dark and quiet. Trunks had his new lab downstairs in the basement. Bulma had gotten all her unused and extra tools together for Trunks. She also created a work station for him with cabinets on the side to keep any of his work in. Trunks had been skipping his training due to him experimenting in the in the lab, which he didn't mind much because the air still seemed pretty tense between he and his father. He had trouble making eye contact with Vegeta and his fears and some of his aggravation came back. Vegeta did stop repeatedly telling him he needed to train more but he also had stopped talking about other things as well. When Trunks thought about it, training was really the only thing Vegeta knew what to talk about with his son. Overall, Trunks was pretty happy. He had to get his mother to leave him alone when he was in the lab though because she would hover over him and "give him hints" about what wires should go where.<p>

It almost seemed as if the roles between his parents had changed. His mother used to have little to talk to Trunks about, she would play games with him but they never had much to talk about and Vegeta was the one he hung out with most often. He would make sure he took on all his forms properly while training. His father would hover over him, making sure he would control his power properly and take the correct stances when sending out a ki blast. Now it was the opposite, Vegeta would have small talk with is son while they watched television after dinner and Bulma was the one correcting mistakes and getting in his personal space. Apparently whatever he tried, one parent would always be watching closely over him to make sure there were no mistakes.

His mother wasn't as mean as his father was when he made a mistake. An explosion had happened about a week after the lab had been finished and Bulma went running out of her lab to make sure her son was okay. Even Vegeta had stopped training to make sure everything was okay, mainly because Bulma was starting to get a pretty big belly which hindered her ability to lean over the counter and work on things. He felt her ki panic so he thought she had done something to hurt herself or the child. When he got there, Bulma was standing outside of the lab door that was starting to open. Trunks' face was red and covered in oil. He looked at both his parents who were standing there with their arms crossed.

"What did you happened to blow up this time son?" Vegeta asked.

"It was just a little bit of concoction I was working on. It was supposed to be in place of using oil to keep the components lubricated. It worked for a moment until it got hot and then, well," Trunks said as he scratched the back of his head, "hehe, you know the rest."

"Is my baby okay? Come here Trunks, let me look you over." Bulma said.

"Bulma, I think he is fine. He doesn't need you to check him. He's half-saiyan, that means he can at least withstand a simple explosion such as that." Vegeta stated, looking at his wife who's face was starting to sour.

"Well that's just fine and dandy Vegeta, but if I want to make sure my son is okay, I am going to do that." She retorted as she stuck out her tongue.

"If he can get close enough to you right now. That child is getting huge in there and so are you." Vegeta retaliated with a smile.

"You think you are so smooth with your little comebacks and your nasty insults. I'd like to point out that it is your fault I look like this. It's your damn seed that caused this child to be inside of me." Bulma spat back, tears filling up in her eyes. Trunks stood there watching his parents get into one of their usual spats with each other. He usually liked watching these but lately his mom had been getting so emotional he couldn't stand it.

"I'm pretty sure it was YOU who caused all of this to happen. YOU were the one who wanted to celebrate YOUR new invention's success. I came in from training and you had my favorite leather outfit on." Vegeta barked back and Trunks was on his way anywhere but near his lab at this time. He took off flying down the hall, he refused to let himself hear another word. "Besides you wouldn't let me leave the room. You said you just had to have me no matter what you had to do. Do you remember this?"

Bulma's hands went on her hips and she didn't say anything. She started to smile but she didn't want to let Vegeta win this match even though he was correct. She had kept in locked in the room and seduced him in celebration of her success. It's not like he fought to get away from her either. He had been winning too many of their quarrels lately and it wasn't going to happen this time. "I don't give a shit if I tried to get you to give me attention for once, its still your damn sperm that got me pregnant, thus making you responsible for this bump I have here." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

Vegeta had stopped listening to Bulma and was watching her rub her stomach. She wouldn't let him touch her stomach lately because she didn't want him to find out what the gender of the child was. She hadn't gotten to the doctor's yet and she didn't want him to know before she did so all touching was out of the question. She even put a stop to them sleeping in the same bed and him concentrating on her too long. Of course this was starting to frustrate him because they've always slept in the same bed for the last ten years. He was stuck sleeping in one of the guest rooms upstairs and he just wanted to have his bed back.

"Hello! Vegeta?" Bulma said as she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "I am not going to let you figure it out so just stop."

"Why can't I just tell you what the gender is? Why do you have to go to the damn doctor's anyways?" Vegeta asked.

"Because I want to see the ultrasound of the baby to find out, otherwise the ultrasound won't be as exciting. Oh and you are coming with me to the appointment." Bulma said as she started walking back to her lab.

"Wait a minute woman," Vegeta moved forward and grabbed her arm to stop her. She spun around and looked at him with a grin. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I refuse to go to an appointment with you."

"If you want to know the gender of this child is, you will be accompanying me to the doctors."

"You know that all I have to do is touch your stomach and I'd be able to figure out what that child is." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face and he stepped closer to Bulma. Bulma started to laugh and in turn stepped backwards away from Vegeta.

"No you can't Vegeta. You promised you wouldn't do that. You said you would wait until after I went to the doctors to find out. Don't blow it now, are you weak?" she added just to dig under his skin some more.

"You think I am weak do you?" he questioned as he rose up in the air and hovered over her. "If I wanted to, I could easily take control of this situation, and you will find you are the weak one in this situation."

"Nothing like picking on someone who is pregnant to call weak. I'd love to see you deal with the pains and changes I've been going through lately darling. I bet you couldn't make it a weak."

"Who said you deal with the pregnancy well? All you do is complain, 'my back hurts', 'my breast hurt', 'my ribs hurt', 'my feet are swelling', 'I'm getting so big'. I really don't think that is handling the situation in a strong manor." He said as he placed his feet back down on the ground and he leaned up against the hallway walls. "Besides, I think Trunks and I have to deal with the worst part of the pregnancy."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Bulma asked as she crossed her arms and approached Vegeta. The look in her eyes could make anyone rethink how they were going to answer their question, everyone but Vegeta that is. He was not scared of her and she was not scared of him. The only reason for a hesitation from Vegeta was him coming up with something low that would hit her in the gut.

"We have to put up with your normal hormonal changes but these past five months have been horrible dealing with a different being from one day to the next. Hell, last month your son was scared to confront you in the morning. He begged me to talk to you first to make sure you weren't flying your hormones all over the kitchen during breakfast."

"I haven't been that bad!" Bulma protested.

"You have no idea woman how moody you've been lately." Vegeta said as he decided to lay off some since he could tell she was starting to get a little too upset for their normal banter. He had to be careful with pushing her lately because she was likely to burst out in tears instead of an insult.

* * *

><p>Two weeks earlier, they were going out to the store and somehow she had convinced both her men to go with her, which hardly ever happened. While they were out shopping, Vegeta was getting bored while walking through one of the baby stores so he decided that he was going to head out of the store for some fresh air. Trunks and Bulma were busy looking at some new furniture and toys to put in the baby's room so he didn't think she would notice. That was until Trunks came running out of the store looking for him. "Dad, Mom really wants you to come back into the store. She's getting really mad that you left."<p>

Upon reentering the store she was waiting for him with her arms crossed. She took her normal powerful stance she used when her plans were not going her way and stared at Vegeta as he walked closer. He was ready for this fight, he had so many different phrases he could use to cut every one of her statements and questions down to nothing. All it took was him asking "What the hell do you need me here for? You and him obviously didn't need me for the last two hours, so why do you want with me now?"

He watched her reaction happen almost in slow motion and it was nothing that he had expected. Normally she would have retorted quickly with some smart-alick remark to counter his, not this time. Slowly her face went from hard stone to mud. Everything began to sink. First her shoulders went down, then her arms fell from her chest, she looked down at the ground and then he watched a tear fall down her face and fall to the floor. Trunks looked up at his father, his eyes were almost in a panic because he knew what was coming next. Vegeta knew as well but he still hadn't learnt how to reverse this reaction. Trunks grabbed his mother's hand and led her towards the door. As they passed Vegeta, she started crying. It was a long ride home because Vegeta had to fly the 'damn contraption' because Bulma was too upset.

* * *

><p>"Well if I am so bad, why are you bothering to have this conversation with me? How come you didn't turn around and go right back to your damn training? My god you are such an idiot!"<p>

Vegeta's mind went busy, should he come back with something smart or should he try to undo this argument. "Bulma…I…"

"MOM!" Trunks yelled as she came flying down the hallways. "Mom, Dad!"

Vegeta sighed with relief, he would get out of this mess for now. 'I can't stand this for much longer. I wasn't around much for Trunks' pregnancy but damn she wasn't this bad.'

Both his parents turned towards their son and asked, "What?"

"You have to come upstairs to see this! It's so cool! Come on!" Trunks grabbed his mother's hand and started to pull her forward.

"Son contain yourself, nothing can be that excited and if it's another 'cool looking bug' you are going to be punished for a week. No lab and training with me all day every day for that said week." Vegeta said authoritatively.

"Dad it's nothing like that. Just come with me please." Trunks said as he pulled his mother and looked at his father with pleading eyes to follow.

Vegeta crossed his arms and let Bulma and Trunks walk past him and he would proceed to follow. As Bulma walked past him, she seemed to purposely brush up against him. He was confused by the sign she was giving off but then a ki signature hit him. He stopped, it happened so quickly and then was gone he couldn't tell if it came from his new child or if it came from somewhere else. It had to have come from Bulma's body, she did it on purpose to tease him. He couldn't pick up enough of the signature to know the gender or even to figure out anything else. He grunted and followed suit down the hall.

* * *

><p>While Vegeta and Bulma were continuing their quarrel with each other down by the labs, Trunks decided that he was going to head outside for some fresh air. He walked down the rounded hallway that lead to the kitchen. He figured he would grab himself something to snack on and be on his way. He went to the fridge and rose up to the top and snagged the candy his mother put up there to keep away from him. He laughed as he sank back down to the floor, "I think mom forgets I'm part Saiyan sometimes." He ripped open the bag and threw several candies into his mouth and proceeded out of the door.<p>

As he pushed the door open he saw Goku, Chi-Chi, Videl, Gohan, and Goten walking up towards the house. It surprised Trunks because usually he could sense if they were coming over, especially Goten's signature but this time he couldn't sense them at all. Goten and Trunks ran up to each other and gave each other a hug. It had been a while since they saw each other because Trunks had gotten himself into his new hobby.

"Hi Trunks! I've been so bored lately. We need to hang out more often, okay?"

"Hehe, sorry Goten. Mom made me my own lab, and I've been busy in there lately. Actually, I can show you what I'm working on if you have time." Trunks said as he looked towards the rest of Goten's family. Hoping that they would say it was okay for the two trouble makers to go off and play.

Silence crossed the group and Chi-chi nudged Goku to speak. "Trunks, we actually came here as a surprise for your parents." Goku stopped and laughed for a moment. "More like for your mother. We thought we'd have a little party for her. Your grandmother set it up and invited us."

Trunks looked at him for a moment with a quizzical look before Chi-Chi decided to ask, "Didn't your grandmother tell you that we were all coming?"

Trunks looked at everyone standing there and then shook his head slowly, trying desperately to see if he was told this and somehow had forgotten about it. He actually hadn't seen his grandparents for quite a while. He had been busy in his lab lately or training that he didn't go and visit them. That's probably why he hadn't heard about this get together from his grandmother.

"No, I never heard about this party. Sorry." Trunks said. "Is that why you guys are suppressing your energies so my father doesn't sense you?"

"You got it Trunks." Gohan chimed in with a smile and stepping forward. "Why don't you go get your grandmother and that way we can find out exactly where we should put the food we brought."

Trunks looked at Gohan "Yes sir" He mocked and saluted him.

Gohan yelled back laughing, "Hey you little brat, I'll kick your butt just like I do Goten."

"You do not kick my butt!" Goten jumped. Gohan and Goku both chuckled loudly at the disappointment on the little face of Goten.

"You know, we should probably stay quiet so Vegeta and Bulma don't hear us." Videl chimed in and all three boys went quiet.

"But this is no fun just standing here and waiting like this." Goku said as he tapped his pointer fingers together. "I can't fly, can't spar with my boys, and now I can't laugh. How boring?"

"Yeah, Mom, this is boring." Goten followed suit with his father and sat down on the ground.

Videl, Chi-Chi, and Gohan all started laughing quietly at the two spiting images sitting on the ground pouting because they couldn't do anything but wait.

* * *

><p>Trunks led his mother and father into the living room with a huge grin on his face. When they turned the corner Bulma and Vegeta were surprised to see the Son family sitting on their couches. Chi-Chi leapt up and hugged Bulma while eyeing Vegeta out of the corner of her eye. She still just had a weird vibe around him, mainly because of the rivalry between her husband and him. "Look at you Bulma. Your stomach is getting so big. How far along are you again?"<p>

"Only five months." Bulma replied as everyone got up and moved in closer to the two.

"Well congratulations again." Goku said as he slapped Vegeta on the back. "So how have you two been doing?" Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other for a split second, making eye contact to challenge the other to say one thing, anything in complaint about the others actions over the last couple months.

Bulma decided that she wasn't going to walk into this trap again. Goku always liked to ask just the right questions that would get couples going at each other. He never meant harm but he always seemed to cause it. "Why are you all here anyways? It's such a great surprise but how did you get in under radar?"

"This was your mother's idea actually" Videl answered. "She said you seemed sort of stressed lately and deserved to have a party and since we all haven't been together in some time, we figured it sounded like a lovely idea."

"Yeah and I wanted to see how big you have gotten." Goten added and received a smack in the head from Gohan. Goten looked up at Gohan with tears in his eyes. "Hey why did you do that? I was being honest."

"And you were being completely rude. I thought you had more manors than that Goten."

"Hey, hey Gohan, you don't have to be mean to your little brother." Goku said as he walked over to his youngest and rubbed his head. Gohan just sighed and mumbled "Sorry".

"Videl, you said my mother set this up, correct? Where is she? I would have thought she would be around to enjoy her festivity with us." Bulma said, turning her attention away from the boys.

"Yes she said that she had to go check that the caterers were doing everything correctly and then she and your father would be in to join us for dinner."

"Yeah when's dinner?" Gohan and Goku said in unison and then looked at each other and laughed, causing everyone else to laugh along with them. Everyone but Vegeta who was slightly annoyed that everyone was over.

"Can't you two boys ever think about anything but food?" Chi-Chi asked, then turned to Bulma and talked as if no one else was there but those two. "I mean seriously, if Goku isn't gone out training for three days with one of his sons, he is asking me to cook more food. I hardly ever get any time in to talk with him or cuddle on the couch."

"Aww but Chi-Chi, I try to spend time with my sons because of the time I missed from them. I'm sorry." Goku said as he walked over to Chi-Chi and put his arms around her waist. Chi-Chi smiled but she didn't say anything to Goku to prove that she had heard any of his words.

"So have you two been getting any kind of quality time in?" Chi-Chi continued as she leaned into Goku's arms. There was silence and a snicker from Trunks before he left the room with Goten to head out of the room to play. It was grown up talk time and there was no way they would be caught dead staying in here, especially now that the subject had changed to his parents.

"Actually I've been pretty busy working on the newest break through with work and I've been having a lot of meetings lately with my father. We're trying to get everything ahead before I go on my maternity leave. The damn corporation has a panic attack if one paper clip falls in the wrong place and I'm not there to pick it up. So I figure if I can get ahead with my work then it shouldn't be a problem." Bulma answered very business like.

"I'd just wished she stay out of that damn lab." Vegeta muttered. Everyone turned to look at him. Whether it was because they forgot he had been standing over to the side in silence or because they knew that Bulma was about to lash back, they were all looking.

Bulma took a deep breath and tried to contain her anger because there were guest over but it just didn't work. "Oh so you would like me to fall behind on my work for Capsule Corp would you? I'm doing this for the better of my company. Besides would you prefer I worked on my things now or after the baby is born and I'm feeding the child in one arm and working on something in the other? Because I know you won't be helping me just like you copped out helping when Trunks was born." At these words, Videl sat down on the couch and closed her eyes, Gohan sat down next to her and pinched his nose between his eyes, and Chi-Chi and Goku both took several step back from the explosion that was about to partake in front of them.

Vegeta answered very calmly but at the same time very sternly. Normally he wouldn't even try to show any kind of affect but he wanted her and everyone else to know he meant what he was about to say. "Bulma, the only reason I worry about you working in the lab is because I don't want you or the child to get hurt when you are fiddling around with your contraptions. I do not understand why someone else cannot do this work. I care about the state of you and the child and I am going to help out when the child is born. I'd prefer if you were able to be off of work now and after the birth but I respect your wishes and do not complain when you go down to the lab. I do however state that I want you to be careful because I would not be able to forgive myself if I allowed you to go to that damn lab and get injured." And with that Vegeta turned and left the room.

Bulma paused as she watched her husband leave the room. She couldn't believe how caring he was being towards her and it made her feel like crap because she was putting him down and in front of their friends. "I'm so sorry Vegeta" she said in a half zombie like state before her knees gave and she feel on to the chair that was next to her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face into the palms of her hands. Chi-Chi looked up at Goku and nodded her head towards the door. He knew what that meant and he walked towards the door but before leaving he gave Bulma a hug. Videl nudged Gohan who looked pretty comfortable on the couch and motioned towards the door. He returned the nudge and looked at Videl, pleading that he wouldn't have to go get mixed up in between his father and Vegeta's conversation. Videl returned his look with a 'you really don't want to be here' look and Gohan grudgingly got off the couch and walked out of the room.

Videl got up and grabbed a few tissues and walked over to Bulma. "Really Bulma there isn't anything to be upset about. I think that is the first time I've ever seen some kind of real emotion out of that man. He was being truly honest and I think you should be happy he broke through that bubble."

Bulma grabbed one of the tissues from Videl's hand gave her a smile of thanks. She nodded but really couldn't get herself to speak. She had been thinking lately that he didn't want anything to do with her but after he said what he did, she realized that she was pushing him away just so he couldn't figure out what the gender was before her. She was being selfish and petty, like she used to be when she was back dating losers and everything had to be about her. Now she had a family and she should know better.

* * *

><p>Outside, Vegeta walked over to his normal spot under the trees and sat down. He was ready for some meditation to get his mind off of things. The last thing he wanted was to feel Goku and Gohan close up on him from behind. "Really? Do you two idiots find it necessary to come bother me?"<p>

"Come on Vegeta, we're your friends" Goku said and Vegeta snorted. "Besides the wives kind of pushed us out of the room. What were we supposed to do?"

"You think I care what you do Kakorot?"

Goku scratched his head and laughed. He looked at Gohan who shrugged and thought 'Like you look at me for suggestions on what to say to Vegeta, thanks dad'. Gohan decided that he would just walk over to the pond that was a short distance away and skip some rocks.

"So another child for you Vegeta, I still think it's funny."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well, maybe not funny but well we are getting up in the years. I wouldn't think that you or Bulma would have wanted another." Vegeta didn't say anything but grunt so Goku quickly thought of something else to say. "You seem really protective of her this time."

"Kakorot, she is my wife and she does bare my child. Of course I'm going to make sure she is safe and doesn't do anything to harm either of them." Goku laughed out loud. "Damn-it, why are you always laughing?"

Goku stopped and sat down next to Vegeta, "It's just amazing how much you have changed since we first met like twenty something years ago."

"Atleast I know how to better myself, where as you have just gotten more stupid over the years."

"That was low, Vegeta. I'm not stupid, I just like to have a good time. It wouldn't hurt you to have fun and laugh sometimes."

"Great now you sound like my wife."

The two sat there in silence for a few moments before Goku's stomach growled. Vegeta turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really Kakorot? You can't even sit in silence correctly."

"I can't help it. Chi-Chi made some of my favorite food and Mrs. Briefs has the caterers finishing the rest of the food and I can smell it. I can't help it if the thought of all that food is making my stomach talk."

Vegeta just sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that Goku would be quiet enough to let him get some of this meditation in. Little did he know, Trunks and Goten were about to ruin any chance of meditation to happen.

* * *

><p>"Goten, you have to see what my mom and dad did for me!" Trunks said as they took off down one of the winding hallways.<p>

"What is it, Trunks? You have to tell me what it is!" Goten pleaded.

"No you have to be patient, you'll see it when we get there." He said as they continued running down to his lab.

Finally he stopped at the entrance, and motioned towards the door. "Ta-da!"

"Wow! Is this what I think it is!" Goten said jumping.

"Yeah, mom gave me my own lab to work in. I've been messing with a lot of things lately, it's really cool. And the best part is dad hasn't been bugging me too much either. I get to choose when I want to train and when I come to the lab. I think I'm going to surprise my father and train with him in the morning that way I can work in here all day."

Goten had stopped listening to Trunks and was walking over to some of the beakers that had fluids in it, captivated by the one that seemed to keep changing colors. He picked it up and swung around quickly "Trunks what is this?"

"Don't touch anything you idiot. You could make things explode or something. I did earlier this morning" He said as he turned around and pointed at the one table that was nothing but broken pieces of table and glass. "My parents would be pissed if I made something explode again."

"Is there anything I can play with?" Goten said getting antsy.

"Actually there is one thing I made that we can play with. We can take it to my room and shoot it out of balcony." Trunks said as he walked over to a cabinet, floated up to the top and grabbed the key he had hidden and unlocked the door. "We can play with this!"

"Wow! That's amazing Trunks, did you make that?"

"Yup" Trunks said proudly. "If you grab that blue bucket on the bottom shelf we can take this up to my room."

"Okay." Goten grabbed the bucket and closed the door to the cabinet. "What's in the bucket though?"

"Just wait till we get up to my room. Man you are so impatient."

Goten followed Trunks in silence up to his room. When they got there, Trunk motioned Goten to follow him over to the balcony and Trunks laid his contraption down. "Okay Goten, I'll tell you what this is," he said as he pushed a button on top and legs came out of the bottom and it stood up on its own. It looked like a telescope but it didn't' get as big on the end. "Basically it's a launch gun. We put the stuff that's inside that bucket and we aim it through this little spot and push this button, after that, away it goes."

Goten placed the bucket down and opened it. "Hey this looks like little bits of Buu."

"Yeah when I made the slime, the chemicals that I mixed made it change to pink so I couldn't get the color to change. That's the real reason for the explosion this morning but you cannot tell my parents. If you do they won't let me play with this." Trunks bent over and picked up a little bit of his slime. "Come on let's find something that we can shoot at."

"Hey, look. Our dads are sitting out there under that tree, I wonder why? I thought they were all talking in the living room."

Trunks shrugged as he put the stuff inside of his launcher. "Who knows, but what do you want to shoot at? I'll let you choose first."

Goten spun around so quickly to look at Trunks. "Really? I get to pick first! That's so cool of you Trunks!" He said as he spun himself back around and searched for the perfect target. "How about….hm….maybe we could hit my brother."

"Okay sure, but the moment we shoot we need to duck down and suppress our energy so he won't figure out it's us. Got it?"

"Got it." He said with a thumbs up.

Trunks aimed his gun and made sure the correct trajectory was spot on. "Here Goten, you push the button."

"Alright!" Goten grabbed the controller and pushed the button. There was a loud noise and a huge explosion. The boys ducked down immediately and the blob flew out and headed straight for Gohan. Gohan managed to move out of the way and the goo that was made went flying into the water.

Gohan got up and flew over to the boys. He knew it was them with no mistake. Where else would that noise had come from? He landed on the balcony and looked at the boys who were crouched down on the ground. "So you thought you'd be able to hit me huh?"

Goten and Trunks stood up with smirks on their faces. "Yeah, I thought it would be fun." Goten said.

Trunks walked over to his machine and looked at some of the pieces. "I guess that's what happens when you don't test something first."

Gohan walked over to it and looked at a few components. He tweaked a few things and Trunks walked with great interest while Goten played with the putty. "There now it should work out pretty well. How about you two give it another try?"

Trunks and Goten looked at Gohan with surprise. Usually he would tell them to go do something else, but this time he was encouraging them to go and do it again. The boys looked at each other and smiled.

"I know who we can shoot now!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Yeah me too! Our dads!" Goten said. Gohan just laughed. He really couldn't stop them from aiming at their dad's and it would be kind of funny to see their reaction when they get hit with slime. He didn't want to near the boys though when they fired it off so he took refuge in the tree close by.

"Let's put a whole lot in there this time so hopefully it'll hit both of them." Goten said as he grabbed the bucket and dumped almost the whole bucket in.

Trunks just stared at how much Goten put in. He watched Goten get everything ready and couldn't understand why he was so excited about sliming their fathers but he figured he'd get in on the fun too. He changed the angle and got it all set up perfectly. The picked up the controller together and hit the button. The gigantic wad went flying through the air with a small pop out of the gun. Gohan's tweaks had worked perfectly and both Vegeta and Goku had no clue that this substance was flying through the air.

The blob broke into several pieces and flew closer towards them. Goku turned his head because he thought something was coming towards them and got hit in the face with the pink goo. Another piece hit Vegeta in the back of the head and more smaller pieces hit the two all over. Vegeta turned around and looked at the direction the substance came from. Goku was laughing as he wiped his face off. He looked over at Vegeta, "Looks like they got you pretty good too."

"Shut up slime face. Looks like we got two boys to punish." Vegeta said as he stood up and reached to the back of his head to grab slime out of his hair.

"Oh come on Vegeta. They are just being boys, at least you won't have to worry about the mischief with the new baby girl you're having." Goku said as he walked up next to Vegeta. "I've didn't have any girls but I'm going to guess they are easier to deal with than the boys we already have. Don't you agree?" He said as he nudged Vegeta's arm.

When Vegeta didn't answer, Goku looked over at Vegeta who's eyes were staring straight ahead without blinking. Gohan dropped down from the tree and walked up to his father and Vegeta. "Is he okay dad?"

"Um, Vegeta." Goku started as he moved around to look at Vegeta. He scratched his head and tried to think of what to say next, then it dawned on him. "Vegeta, you didn't know you and Bulma are having a daughter did you?"

"NO KAKOROT! I did not know! Bulma hasn't let me touch her lately so I can't figure out what the gender is. She wanted to do it the normal earthling way." Vegeta said.

"But…I didn't mean to ruin it." Goku said looking down.

Gohan walked up to his father and put his hand on his shoulder. "Good going dad."

Vegeta wanted to believe he didn't hear what Goku said. 'Besides how the hell did he know what the gender of his child was? He was probably completely wrong, that idiot has no idea what he is talking about anyways. But a baby girl. How am I going to take care of a fragile little girl? He has to be wrong.' He sat back down and went back into his meditation but all he kept thinking about was having to hold a little baby girl. Goku and Gohan decided that they were going to go into the house and leave Vegeta be since he wasn't responding to either of them anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter, thank you all for the reviews and for the patience while I try to get my chapters out quickly. Several things have come up and I haven't been able to work on my writings as much as I'd like and I also have to admit that I've recently started working on my cosplay of Vegeta and Bulma for my husband and I for a Con that is coming up in July. I will try hard to get my next chapter out. Again thanks for reading and your reviews really do keep me writing. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Wow, our dads didn't come up here." Goten said in surprised as they continued lying on the ground of the balcony looking down at their fathers.<p>

"Yeah but there's something wrong with my father, otherwise we'd be dead right now." Trunks said as he stood up and looked over the edge to try to get a better look at what was going on down below.

They watched their fathers stand where they were for a moment and he heard them talking but were unable to make out was being said. Then Gohan sank down to them and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. Vegeta turned around and sat back down on the ground and Trunks leaned over the balcony some more to get a better look at what was happening but couldn't figure out what could have been said. Obviously nothing had happened physically besides what he and Goten had done.

"That's weird, look my brother and dad when back inside. Maybe it's time to eat!" Goten said excitedly as he took a couple steps back into Trunks' room, waiting for Trunks to give the word for both of them to go down to eat.

"Yeah maybe it is." Trunks said but he didn't take his eyes off of his father. "You can go ahead, I'll be down in a moment."

"Okay, see-ya downstairs then." And in a flash Goten was gone, being led by his stomach towards the tasty food that awaited.

Trunks debated whether he wanted to try talking to his father or not. He wanted to see what that was all about but at the same time, he was still scared to confront his father about anything. Air was still pretty tense since they had their talk a few months earlier. Going against his better judgment, he floated up and over the rail on his balcony and slowly lowered himself to the ground in front of Vegeta.

"Hi dad. Um…I was coming out to get you because I think the foods done. Did you want to come in to eat? I mean, well… all of Goku's family came over for a party and it's for you and mom." Trunks stood there for several moments looking from his father to the ground.

Vegeta didn't move at all. His eyes were closed and he was deep in thought. He couldn't believe what had happened. 'Why does that idiot know? There's no way that clown could know what gender our child is. I can't believe that I've be denied my bed for the last month and that damn fool of a Saiyan comes over and blurts some bullshit out of his mouth. I don't believe that my child is a female. It cannot be true and I won't believe it until I find out for myself.' He then started to think about how he would even raise a daughter. His wife confused the crap out of him, how was he going to be with a mini Bulma. At least he and his son out-numbered the woman but if it was true and there was another one in the making, then he would have to deal with a two on two situation. He still was having trouble believing what was revealed to him. He learned forward into his hands and voiced out loud, "I hope that Kakarot is wrong, I don't think I can handle a daughter."

Trunks' eye flew open and his mouth opened slightly by what he heard his father say. Vegeta obviously wasn't talking to him so he didn't want to let him know he heard what was said so he took off running for the house. As he closed in on the door to the house, he couldn't help but smile. He was going to have a baby sister. He couldn't help that for the first time he had no worry about the new baby coming into the family.

He entered the house and went into the living room to try and find everyone. The lights were off so he figured he would use the intercom to find out where everyone was. He walked up to the intercom and pushed the 'talk all' button. "Mother, I was wondering what room you are in?"

He let go of the button and stood back waiting for his mother to talk, or anyone really to tell him where the party had moved to. After about thirty seconds he heard the click of the intercom come on. "Hi sweety, we are in the formal dining room. Why don't you get your father and meet us here?"

Sighing, Trunks walked back up to the intercom and pressed "1-1-4 then talk" for the formal dining room and spoke into it. "I really would love to get father in here mother, but tried talking to him just minutes ago and he would not respond to me. He seemed to be pretty deep in his meditation. I couldn't break it."

He let the button go and waited for his mother to respond. He really wasn't sure what kind of response he was going to get from his mother right now. Her moods changed to quickly any more. He laughed to himself when the thought about the concept that his mother was more moody because there was two girls in one body right now.

His mother came back on the intercom, "That's fine Trunks, why don't you come join everyone and I'll go get your father."

He answered back with a simple, "Yes mother." But he started to worry a little. Was his father going to give it away that he knew the gender of the child or was he going to keep it deep inside of him like he does all of his other emotions. From the state that Trunks saw, he was concerned that his mother was going to find out the same way that he did, because his father was talking out of meditation and had no idea anyone was listening to what he was saying.

After another moment of considering the circumstance he figured that his mother was going to find out one way or another. He let his legs move him towards his destination while he figured out in his head what would be a better way for her to find out. If his father didn't release his new information about the child, Goku definitely would spill the beans at some time before the end of the night. Everyone knew that Goku could not hold a secret, and even if he did keep the secret, he always gave obvious hints as to what he knew.

Trunks again laughed to himself when he thought about his best friend. He was even worse at lying and keeping secrets than his father was. He remembered the time when they had gone off to look for something to do and they had first found their hideout. They agreed they would not tell their parents they had even found the spot. They came up with a story that they went down to the creek and fished. Trunks made sure they had gone over the story about twenty times while they flew home. The moment they got back to Capsule Corp they ran into Vegeta. He asked what they were up to and Goten blurted the whole story out but it wasn't the story that was rehearsed.

Trunks finally reached the dining room. He had forgotten how formal this room looked. It had a big oak table in the center of the gigantic room with a huge floral center piece. All the place settings were set with brilliant china and silverware. He laughed as he went into the room father and walked towards the end of the table everyone was setting at.

"Hey Trunks!" Goku and Goten said at the same time.

"Hello guys." Trunks said as he scratched his head and took a seat next to Goten. "Um, Goku you have some stuff still on your face."

Goku laughed and took the napkin and wiped his face. "So Goten said you made this stuff all by yourself huh?"

Trunks looked down the table to see if his mother was listening, but saw that she had already left to go get his father. He looked back to Goku and nodded. "Yes sir. I've been working a lot in my new lab. I've already made a whole bunch of little machines and this was the first chemistry experiment I did. I'm surprised that it came out pretty much perfect. I just really hate the color of it, but I tried and tried to get the color to alter but it just wouldn't happen."

"I think that is pretty amazing though." Goku said as he reached over Goten's head and rubbed Trunks' head. "You definitely have the brains of your mother."

"I know, I know." Trunks started to say while his face flushed red. "Father says that all the time, even if it's not in the same way as you stated it." He looked at Videl. "May I please have the plate with the meatballs, Videl."

"Oh, sure. Here you go Trunks." Videl said with a smile and passed the plate across the table.

"Thank you so much, I'm starving." Trunks replied as he took the plate.

Everyone snacked on the hors d'oeuvres for a while in almost silence. Trunks figured this would be the best time to ask Goku a question since both his parents weren't in the room.

"Goku?"

"Yes Trunks." Goku said with a mouth full of food.

Trunks scrunched his face at Goku's lack of manors at the table. "Well I was wondering how positive you are about my mom and dad having a baby girl? I mean I know that's what you told my father outside and he said he hoped you were wrong. So how for sure are you about this?"

Goku swallowed the food that he had in his mouth. "Well I had a gut feeling that they were going to have a girl. I guess you can call it a good guess. But once we arrived here I could feel another presence of a female and knowing that no one else was here, I'm pretty sure it's the baby."

"So I am going to have a baby sister! That's so cool! I mean I kind of was hoping for a brother so I could play with him like Gohan does with Goten, but this means I get to be her protector." Trunks smiled and took another bite of his food. "Chi-Chi, your food really is delicious."

"Why thank you very much Trunks. I'm also glad to hear you are excited about having a baby sister. But I'm wondering," She said as she turned back to her husband and pinched his arm, "did Goku ruin the surprise for you?"

"No my father mentioned something after we watched Gohan and Goku walk inside."

"Father did surprise Vegeta with the news of the gender. From what I heard Vegeta say, it sounds like Bulma has been trying very hard to make Vegeta not find out what the gender is. He said that she wanted him to go to her ultrasound to find out." Gohan decided to explain since his father suddenly got interested in his food and not the conversation.

"Goku what did I tell you about opening your mouth before making sure you know the situation?" Chi-Chi snapped.

"I thought they had known by now. Bulma's stomach is getting pretty big so I thought they had found out." Goku said while he looked down at his plate and pushed some of the crumbs on the plate around to avoid the daggers that were being thrown at him from Chi-Chi's eyes.

"There is more to a pregnancy than the size of the woman's stomach, Goku. It has to do with how long she has been pregnant and the how far along the baby's development is." Videl said gently.

Chi-Chi turned quickly to look over at Videl with wide eyes. "Oh so you've been studying the development of pregnancy, have you Videl? Does this mean you and Gohan are thinking about having a child for yourself? Oh wouldn't that be so cute?" Chi-Chi's voice grew louder and she stared off into the distance. "Oh then I would be a grandma and be able to spoil your children. I can see you two have several children and they could come over to visit. It'll be so wonderful.

"Mom, come on." Gohan interjected as his face turned red and Videl was hiding behind her hands. Neither one of them had gotten used to Chi-Chi's strong nudges towards their future together. "We aren't even considering that at the moment."

"WHAT? Are you saying you don't want to make me a grandmother?" Chi-Chi asked as her over dramatic tears formed in her eyes.

At this time, Goten and Trunks were sneaking their way back out of the room with a tray of meatballs and some rolls. Goku slowly watched the boys crawl across the ground but didn't say anything. He laughed when they had to scramble to pick up all the meatballs that rolled off the plate. Videl was so embarrassed that she was hiding behind Gohan's shoulder and Gohan's mouth was wide open.

"That's…that's not what I meant mother. I just meant that we hadn't started planning children yet but, uh, some day we will." Gohan said, hoping that he said it in the right way not to upset his mother anymore.

Chi-Chi didn't say anything and neither did anyone else. Goku loaded his plate for the umpteenth time, Chi-Chi quietly ate off her plate and Gohan and Videl kept looking at each other awkwardly. All were hoping that Vegeta and Bulma would come back soon.

* * *

><p>Bulma had finally gotten outside and walked up to Vegeta. As she approached him, she could see the goo that Trunks had shot at the back of his head. She was slightly worried at this site because there must be something wrong if he hadn't wiped that substance off. She stopped right behind him and decided to take the junk out of his hair before it dried in it. She was pretty surprised with how easily it come off of Vegeta's head. Although Bulma was unaware of it, Vegeta had come out of his meditation and was enjoying the semi-massage he was receiving from his wife. He kept his eyes closed as to not give away how good it felt.<p>

After she took most of it out she moved to the front of Vegeta and looked at him. She slowly lowered herself to the ground and crossed her legs, making her knees touch his. She tried to lean forward to kiss him but forgot that her stomach had gotten too big and she was unable to lean close enough to land that kiss. She grabbed his hand and lifted it up to kiss it. By this time Vegeta was staring at Bulma with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Bulma asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Vegeta retorted.

"Because I really want to know, come on Vegeta, tell me." She said as she started to trace her finger in the palm of his hand.

He watched her fingers move around his hand for a few moments. He started to debate with himself about whether he should tell Bulma the news of their child. If he told her, she most likely wouldn't believe that Kakarot told him and he'd have to deal with her fit about him finding out the gender. If he didn't tell her, he'd have to go to that damn doctor's appointment and not sleep in his bed for another five days. She stopped tracing his hand and he looked up at her, making eye contact. "Well Vegeta, would you like to enlighten me?"

"I'm guessing you came out here to get me because the food is ready? Is this correct?" Vegeta quested and deciding he wasn't going to say anything about the gender.

"Yes that's correct. Everyone is waiting and if we don't hurry Goku and the kids are going to eat everything." Bulma said as she started to shift her body to get off of the ground.

Vegeta was already standing and was watching his wife with her difficulties. He stuck out his hand, "Take my hand woman. I want some of that damn food before Kakarot devours it all and I will have to beat some sense into him if he did already." He said as he pulled her up.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say tough guy." And she started to walk back towards the house.

Vegeta watched his pregnant wife walk away from him and that's when it hit him extremely hard. He was going to have a daughter. A little Bulma was going to be running around this house and as much of a pain-in-the-ass she was going to be, he actually smiled at the thought. He walked briskly up to Bulma's side and put his arm around her waist. She smiled and they both walked towards the dining room.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I got another chapter out super quick for all my loyal fans ^-^. Hehehe I love this chapter...and I do have to say my husband gave me the idea for the end of this chapter...but no give aways, you'll just have to read it find out what happens. Thank you again for reading!

* * *

><p>Trunks and Goten went running through the hallways. They had grabbed squirt guns and Goten was chasing Trunks, since Trunks' gun had gone empty. As Trunks flew around the corner he ran into parents. He fell backwards onto his butt and looked up at them with a smile. Vegeta crossed his arms and went to talk but got right as he did Goten came around the corner squirting his guns. Another one of Trunks' new inventions was rigging his mega water guns so they had a mechanism that made them automatic. He also managed to make it where it was a constant stream and didn't stop until he let go of the button. Trunks, who was on his butt, only got hit with the water that bounced off his parents.<p>

"GOOOOTEN!" Vegeta screamed and instantly Goten stopped the guns. Tension, fear and anger hung in the air for a long ten seconds before the silence was broken.

"I'm….I'm sorry Vegeta! It was Trunks' idea to play with these. He said he wanted to show me how cool he made them." Goten spat out quickly as Vegeta started to walk towards him.

"Thanks a lot you jerk. Pin it all on me." Trunks said from behind his father.

"You know," Vegeta said as he turned to his son "I don't think I ever confronted the two of you for your little stunt earlier."

Trunks moved closer to his mother. "Oh come on dad, it was just an accident. I got my math wrong when I was aiming for the tree. You really can't be mad at us for that."

"You got the math wrong. Ha. I don't believe you." Vegeta said with a smirk. He looked at Bulma who gave a little nod and a smile. "So later, I get to take both of you into the gravity room and we get to see how well you do when I get my math wrong with the strength."

"But that's not fair." Came from both sides of Vegeta as Goten and Trunks replied at the same time.

"I don't care what you think is fair, I am the adult and you go by what I say. Now let's go get dinner because if that idiot ate all the food, he will be joining the two of you later." Vegeta said as he walked over to the closet grabbing a towel and tossing it to Bulma. She caught it and walked past the boys patting them on the head.

"You're back!" Goku said excitedly because he knew that it was now time to actually eat.

"Yes and we would have been back sooner if you knew how to watch our children for a few minutes." Vegeta said as he walked past Goku and smacked him across the back of the head.

Goku rubbed the back of the head, knowing that was for more than not keeping an eye on the kids. "Well we're all here now so how about we eat." Goku stated with a laugh.

"I'll go get my mother and let her know we are all here. I know she has been working so hard trying to make sure all the food was ready at once." Bulma said as she walked towards the door.

Chi-Chi hopped up and walked towards Bulma "I think I'll come with you, just to see if your mom needs any help."

Bulma turned to her friend and smiled. "Thank you Chi-Chi." And the two of them walked out the back door to the dining room.

Quickly, Vegeta looked over towards Goku. "You better not say anything to Bulma to give it away, I'm warning you Kakarot. The stupid earthling tradition of going to the doctors is a big deal to her. So help me if you tell her, I'm going to have to beat the living shit out of you once and for all."

"Whoa, Vegeta I promise I won't say anything to her." Goku said while waving his hands and turning red. "It was a complete mistake that I told you."

"Well next time you should just keep you damned mouth shut." Vegeta demanded.

Everyone again was silent and Gohan couldn't help but think this evening was going to be horribly awkward for the rest of the hours they had to stay. He knew there was no escaping from the Capsule house. His mother had even made sure that he and Videl would not get called for any emergencies so they could finally enjoy an evening together. This didn't leave Gohan with very many outs if things got ugly around here.

Only another moment passed by before Bulma and Chi-Chi arrived back into the room and the caterers were right behind. Within minutes the table was filled with plates of meat, trays of vegetables, bowls of mashed potatoes and other sides, and pitchers of drinks. Everything was laid out before them and lids were removed to reveal the lavish delicacies of food before them and the two Saiyans and three half-saiyans stomachs immediately growled. Goku's eyes were as big as the slabs of steak that were placed in front of him. Mrs. Briefs had gone all out with getting a delicious meal set for her family and friends. Shortly after all the food had finally been brought into the hall, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs joined the table to start the dinner. Mr. Briefs stood up and made a small toast before the dinner was to commence.

"This dinner is to bring together our family and their friends. We felt that you all needed a simple break from everything and to enjoy a nice lavish meal. So to you all, let us eat." Mr. Briefs said very quickly and he sat down. He hadn't wanted to make a toast at all but his wife pushed him into it.

The moment he sat down, the five boys filled their plates as if they would never get a chance to eat again. Trunks and Goten were fighting over which pieces of meat they were going to take because they always seemed to go for the same thing. Goku and Vegeta piled their plates and pulled things closer to them that they wanted to eat that no one else should touch. Smartly enough, Bulma and Chi-Chi sat in between their two men because they had a force of habit to also fight over what food they were going to eat and would usually wage a war at the table if one took the others food. After all the years that Chi-Chi and Bulma were with Goku and Vegeta, they had become used to how Saiyan ate but Videl on the other hand wasn't quite used to it and still got rather embarrassed when she sat with Gohan for big meals to eat.

Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta all carried manors at the table, but Goten was just like his father. They couldn't help but talk when food was placed into their mouths. It was almost guaranteed that they would show what they were eating a dozen times during a meal. Gohan had been working on getting Goten trained to be a little better at the table but his father didn't help when he would do exactly what Gohan had said not to do. Just because the three had manors still didn't make them look 'normal' while eating, especially when they were extremely hungry. All five would shovel food in and finish three to five plates to the girl's one plate.

After about a half hour, the boys had all slowed down with their eating and the women were already talking so the men decided to join in.

"I'm not too sure what I want to do about when the baby is first born. I mean I'd like to have him or her in the bedroom with us for a few weeks. I did that with Trunks so I figure I should do it with the new child as well but Vegeta doesn't like that idea." Bulma was saying when Vegeta had entered the conversation.

"I don't see why we need to have the new child in our room. I don't even get why you did it with Trunks." Vegeta added.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "It made it easier for feeding him when he would wake up in the middle of the night. Of course I wouldn't expect you to remember that because you were never home back then."

"Oh my gosh Bulma, how many times have we gotten into this conversation before. I wasn't here watching the runt because I was training before the Androids came, which did prove to help greatly. If I hadn't of done that training things would have gone a lot worse then." Vegeta retorted back.

"Anyways," Bulma said as she turned back to Chi-Chi and Videl, "It'd probably only be for a short time and then we will move him or her down to his or her own room."

"Which room are you going to choose?" Videl asked lightly, noticing that Trunks was paying attention to what this answer was going to be.

His room was the closest to his parent's room and she had always gone on about how her precious baby boy had to stay close to her at bed time. Bulma was very attached to her son, but Trunks was still worried about being moved down to a different room or being ranked number two when the baby was born. Trunks was in the middle of his bite of cake but he wanted despirately to know what would be happening.

"There's the room on the other side of Trunks' room that I think will work perfectly for the new baby. It's still not that far away from us and we'll have a monitor put into rooms so I can keep an eye on the baby. I haven't started to think of what I'm going to do decorating wise though. I think I'll wait until I know the gender before I'll start to come up with plan on how I want to paint."

The room went a little stale with the mention of the gender of the child since everyone in the room but Bulma and her parents knew what she was having. Trunks wasn't so much worried about that as he was relieved to know that one of his biggest fears of the new sibling wasn't going to be happening at all. Bulma grabbed a couple of pieces of fruit and then went back to her conversation with the girls.

"So Videl, when are you and Gohan going to have a baby?" Bulma asked with a smile. Chi-Chi had asked her when they went to go get the food to bring up the subject with Videl to see if she would open up a little more with her than she was with her mother-in-law.

Videl's face when bright red and she didn't look either Bulma or Chi-Chi in the eyes. "As Gohan had told Chi-Chi before, we really aren't thinking about that at the moment. We are both so busy we just don't think it would be a good time to have a child. I mean we'd really like to be more free to spend with it and right now we just wouldn't have the proper amount of time to be parenting a child."

"Well you'll have one when you're meant to have one." Bulma said with a nudge and then added with a whisper. "Trunks wasn't really something Vegeta and I planned. Hell we weren't really what you'd call a couple back then either but the child came." She laughed but still kept her voice down. "To be honest, if it wasn't for Trunks, I'm not sure if Vegeta and I would have truly tried to be more than what we had going on. I wouldn't change it for the world though. Our little 'accident' turned out to be more of a miracle for Vegeta and I. That's what I think anyways."

Chi-Chi laughed a little. "Wish it would have worked that way for me. This is the longest Goku has been a part of the family for quiet some time."

Bulma and Videl frowned a little bit. "Oh, I'm sorry Chich. I didn't mean to make it come out to make you feel bad."

"Oh you don't have to worry about it. I'm just grateful he's home now. He may go out all day and train but I know that when dinner time comes around, no matter where he disappeared to for the day, he will come back, at least for now I know that's how it is." Chi-Chi said as she put a hand on Bulma's arm. "No reason to be all down and out because of it. I'm not anymore."

Videl had heard all the stories from Gohan about his childhood. He had lost his father several times. It was bad enough losing a parent once, she knew because her mother passed away when she was young, but to have a parent die and come back to life and watch them die another time had to have been horrible. She heard all the horror stories of him trying to cope with the lose but she never really had thought about what Chi-Chi had to have gone though, considering shortly after he passed away the one time she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't help but feel bad for Chi-Chi.

"Videl, whatcha thinking about?" Gohan asked as he leaned over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry Gohan, just lost in a train of thought about…" She said as she turned her back to Bulma and Chi-Chi were talking about their 'no good Saiyan husbands who only thought about food and fighting' "well your past. I never realized how much your mother went through and she just shrugs it off and laughs about it."

"Yeah, that's mom. She's a fighter even if she doesn't always want to admit it. Just don't worry yourself over it okay?" He said in reply and kissed her on the cheek again and Videl blushed lightly.

"Ooooo, kissy kissy." Goten said from behind them, making Videl and Gohan jump a little.

"Mwah! Smoochy smooch." Trunks laughed out loud as he and Gohan started to run away.

"Oh yeah, get back here you little brats. You two are so dead." Gohan said as he got up and chased them.

"Hey, we aren't little!" Goten shouted back.

"You're only twelve, so that makes you little. Plus it doesn't help that you act like you're still seven." Gohan retorted.

"Urgh, really boys. Why can't you two just go one day without arguing with each other? My family is such a disaster." Chi-Chi replied in distraught and put her hands over her face.

On the other side of the table away from the commotion was Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta was mainly staying away from the conversations because there was nothing he really wanted to engage in talking about. Goku on the other hand had moved to the side of the table because there was still food. Goku looked over at Vegeta who was watching a laughing Trunks and Goten run around the dining room.

"Do you think we should step in to calm them down a little?" Goku said leaning closer to Vegeta.

"I'd like to see if Gohan is going to keep his word about killing them off." Vegeta said slightly amused.

"I really don't think he will." Goku said right after he took a bite making bits of food fly towards Vegeta's arm as he spoke.

"Kakarot, you seriously need to learn your manors. This is disgusting." Vegeta said as he wiped his arm off with the napkin. Then he saw Trunks pull his water gun out from under the table and point it at Gohan. With a flash Vegeta had moved to grab the gun out of his hand. "What makes you think that I'm going to allow this sort of horse play in this room?"

Trunks looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry father. May I take it back up to my room?"

"Fine but if I see anything is wet later, I am going to destroy it." Vegeta said as he handed it back to Trunks. Everyone else in the room had gone quiet and was watching Vegeta and Trunks. Mr. Briefs particularly was paying attention to the gun that Vegeta was handing back to Trunks.

"Trunks my boy." Mr. Briefs said to get his attention. "Bring that over here for me to look at. I see you have made some modifications and I want to see what you have done." Trunks looked up at his father waiting for permission to take his toy somewhere else than where he said it must go. After a second Vegeta gave a nod of his head in the direction of Trunks' grandfather and then went to sit back down. Trunks smiled and walked over to Mr. Briefs. He and Trunks went over all the mechanisms that Trunks had altered and added to make it work as it did.

While they were having their conversation, Goten, Gohan and Videl started playing a little game they had come up with at home. They had invited Mrs. Briefs to join them and tried to teach her the game. In the end she decided that she just wanted to watch the three of them play the game. The four laughed quietly as they played and Bulma and Chi-Chi flagged their husbands to come join them in their conversations. Not very thrilled with the idea, Vegeta got up and sat in the chair behind Bulma and Goku joined next to his wife.

"It is starting to get late so if you all want to stay the night, we can get the guest room set up for you in a jiffy. Say the word and I can get one of the robots to get the rooms fixed up while we have desert." Bulma said persuasively.

"We really don't want to be a bother though Bulma." Chi-Chi inclined.

"She's going to make the robots make sure the rooms are ready and that's who's going to be taking care of all of these dishes anyways." Vegeta added hoping that them staying in a couple of the guest rooms would allow him to stay in his room for the first time in a while.

"Well, thank you Vegeta. We just make take you up on that offer after all then." Chi-Chi replied extremely stunned that Vegeta was actually being civil. She looked at Bulma to change the subject back to the pregnancy. "So have you noticed any differences between this pregnancy and when you were pregnant with Trunks?"

"Well the only things I've noticed that are different is I'm nauseas all the time and I've gotten bigger in a lot shorter of a time. I hope that means the kid isn't going to be huge."

"Ha there's so many differences this time around, starting with your damned emotions. You cry so much more this time around and get angry if someone snaps a finger. Of course you seem to have plenty of mood swings when you're not pregnant as well." Vegeta responded and then got an elbow to the chest from Bulma.

"You try carrying another person around inside your body and go through all the changes that we have to just to bare you a child. It's ridiculous." Chi-Chi defended as Bulma shook her head in agreeance.

Goku had been sitting in silence and he just couldn't stand not having some part of the conversation so he decided to change the subjects to names for the child since he didn't want to have a riot start because of them talking about what Bulma was going through. "So do you know what you are going to name her?"

Vegeta and Chi-Chi quickly looked at Goku with an expression that said you better fix that question right now. Normally a good way to cover would be to add "if you are having a girl" but Goku just looked at them with a smile. "What? I just wanted to know what you guys are going to name your daughter."

Bulma's eyes went huge and she looked at Goku and she was able to squeak out "I'm having a girl?"

Vegeta couldn't help but reach across the corner of the table and punch Goku in the face. "What the hell did I fucking tell you?"

After this happened the whole room went quiet and was looking at the corner of the table where Vegeta was standing there with golden hair and a scowl, while Goku was picking himself up off the floor. He rubbed his right cheek as he put his chair back in place and sat down. "Oww Vegeta. That really hurt."

"Yes and I'll do it again if I please. I told you I'd kill you if you opened your big mouth and guess what you just did? You signed the contract to me kicking your ass." Vegeta said in rage.

Bulma stood up, still a look of shock on her face. She turned to Vegeta. "Please can you calm down? I'm confused, how did you guys know the gender, Vegeta?"

"Damn-it woman, it's not my fault. I've been doing as you pleased, not sleeping with you, minimal touching so I can't figure it out. Then this clown comes over today and blurts out that he knows that you are carrying a daughter for us. Be pissed off at him not me. I obeyed your rules and for nothing now because of this idiot. I wasn't going to tell you the gender and go with you to that appointment you said you wanted me to go with you too. Like I said be pissed at him." Vegeta said while rage built inside of him.

Bulma turned to Goku, who was now sluching in his chair, waiting to be yelled at by his oldest friend. She walked over to him and sat in the chair Chi-Chi was no longer sitting in. Taking a deep breath she asked. "How positive are you?"

Goku looked up at her in surprise. He put his hand on her stomach and looked up at her. "One hundred percent." This move of course made Chi-Chi and Vegeta that much angrier but a smile crossed Bulma's face.

"We're having a baby girl!" She looked around the room. "Oh my gosh did you guys hear that? Vegeta and I are having a baby girl!"

Everyone smiled and said congratulations back to her and her mother came up and gave her a hug. But this was the last straw for Vegeta. He couldn't stand that after all that time he was not allowed to find out for himself but the idiot comes over and tells her the way he wanted to do it. He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him so everyone knew he was pissed and left the house. He couldn't stand being home. He had to get away and if anyone tried to stop him he was going to beat the living crap out of them. Trunks had started to follow but when he felt his father's ki explode, he decided it better to return to the happy party inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the delay :( I haven't been feeling too well for the last week and instead of thinking I'd get a lot done, I've been sleeping. I'm getting better and should be able to get more writing done.

I want to thank all of you who have been leaving me reviews! I appreciate it so much and I love how loyal all of you have been with reviews and subscriptions. I feel so guilty that I havne't gotten the next chapter out. Here it is, I hope it is okay. Enjoy and thank you again.

* * *

><p>Trunks went back over to the side of the table that he was previously playing the game at. Everyone was down at the end of the table around his mother, all of them excited about the news of the gender even though they already knew before Bulma. He sat there looking at the every one talking and noticed that Chi-Chi wasn't joining in. He found that odd because she always was talking if his mother wasn't. She stood behind Bulma and glared at her husband who was totally oblivious to what was going on. He found it comical to see how everyone reacted across the room and understood why his father did it so often. He was able to see Gohan and Videl giving each other a strange look while whispering slightly with a laugh that followed. Goten was digging into the cake that was untouched while he stood there near his mother.<p>

Goten looked up and saw that Trunks was watching him so he grabbed his plate of cake and grabbed an extra piece and brought it down the table to Trunks. "Hey Trunks, why aren't you down there talking to your mom? You look like your dad sitting down here by yourself."

"I don't know." Trunks replied as he laid he chin down on his crossed arms and looked at the other end of the table. "Why does your father always seem to get away with things? I mean, Goku told my mom the gender and she didn't even get mad. If it was my father who had told her, I'd be having to hear about this hell for the next four months until the baby was born."

Goten continued to eat his cake by the huge mouthful and when Trunks looked at him out of the corner of his eye for some kind of answer, all Goten was able to do was shrug. Even if his mouth wasn't full and he could have answered with words what was he supposed to say? He didn't see his father doing anything wrong. He was being honest and there wasn't supposed to be anything wrong with being honest. Trunks huffed at him and eyed the cake that had been brought down for him to eat. He wanted to eat it but part of him said that he shouldn't be eating right now.

His head was swimming with different thoughts and mainly about how this new baby was causing a lot of problems for his family. The whole ordeal about the gender had caused his parents to fight and push each other away. He knew his father didn't show any affection to his mother outside or around anyone. He hardly ever showed affection to his wife infront of their son but Trunks has heard them talking from time to time when passing their bedroom. He had heard a couple of their conversations and would actually stand at the door listening until the lights would turn off. Trunks always felt like his parents were actually normal when he heard them talking sweetly back and forth. Of course none of that had been going on for the last few weeks because they weren't even sleeping in the same room.

Now Goku had told his mother the gender of the child and she didn't even show one bit of anger for having the surprise ruined. His father on the other hand, had gone crazy. Trunks was worried if he was even going to come back tonight. He hadn't see him that angry in such a long time. He lifted his head and looked back down to the other side of the table and for a brief second he and his mother crossed eyes. She gave a smile and turned back to Videl who was talking to her.

Trunks frowned after his mother looked away and decided he had had enough of this so called party. He got up from the table without saying a word and walked out the door. Goten watched him as he left, still confused as to why his best friend was upset. Earlier he had stated that he was excited to be having a sister and now he was upset that his mother knew the gender. It was all too confusing to him. He looked to the side and realized that Trunks had not touched his piece of cake, so he creeped his hand over and seized the cake happily.

* * *

><p>Vegeta flew through the air. Surrounded by his rage he didn't think about where he was going. He just wanted to get away. Disappointment, rage, and turmoil seemed to engulf him. He just wanted life to back to how it was all going before Bulma got pregnant. True, Trunks and Bulma would piss him off from time to time, but it was nothing like the ordeal that had just happened lately. The occasional prank from his son and his brat friend, or the normal banter with Bulma was all he all craved right now.<p>

He honestly didn't want to have to deal with another child. He had gone through enough raising Trunks. Bulma had forced him to spend "family time" with her and Trunks. Most of the time this time meant dealing with a slobbering Trunks who would barf all over him. He could only imagine that having a little girl was going to be that much worse.

The thought of the child being a girl brought an uprise in his anger. 'I swear the next time is see that idiot, I am going to punch him in the face.' All of a sudden he heard a pop noise and he looked to his right. There he was with a big stupid smile on his face. Vegeta closed his eyes and counted to three, praying that what he saw was just his rage showing him what he wanted to destroy so desperately.

"One…Two…Three…" He grunted as he kept flying forward. Then he opened his eyes and to his horror and pleasure that jerk was still flying by his side smiling.

"Hey, whatcha counting for Vegeta?" Goku asked just before he felt pain crash in on his face. He felt Vegeta's ki increase as Vegeta's fist crushed his face in. "Oowww."

"Just get away from me before I do worse to you! I don't want to see you! I don't want to be around anyone." Vegeta had stopped and but kept his back to his rival. "You go back and tell them that I need time to myself."

He was cradling his face when he looked up at Vegeta's back. "Come on Vegeta. It's not their fault I made a mistake. You shouldn't be mad at them."

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms as he turned around and was pleased to see that blood was coming out of Goku's nose. "Does this mean I get to take all my frustrations out on you because I have no objection to beating the snot out of you right now?"

"Hold on a second there Vegeta. I'm not here to have a confrontation with you. Bulma wanted me to make sure you were okay. She wanted me to get you to come back home." Goku stated with a pleading face.

"I don't care if she wants me home, I'm not returning. Not yet." Vegeta frowned. He didn't want to go home and take his anger out on his pregnant wife. He knew that her mood swings were exceptionally bad now that she was pregnant. She was probably home crying her eyes out because he left and the moment he would step back in the house she would go into one of her rampages about him being gone.

He didn't want to deal with her, or with the clown that was still hovering there in front of him. Nothing seemed to be going right lately and he just wanted to stay away from the chaos and the people for the rest of the night. He'd go home late in the evening when the company had left and his wife and son were hopefully asleep.

Goku stayed still for a few more awkward seconds before he decided to speak. He was actually scared to say anything that might provoke him into fighting because he promised that no matter what, he would not start or instigate any kind of quarrel between the two of them. He put his fingers up to his forehead and looked at his friend. "Vegeta…congratulations on having a girl. I know you will be the perfect father to that little one."

Vegeta's eyes squinted and he threw a ki blast at Goku, but with a quick pop, he was gone and avoided the blast. With a yell of rage, Vegeta again powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and shot off towards the horizon.

* * *

><p>Bulma sat among everyone but mentally she wasn't with them. She was worried about her husband and her son. Both had disappeared shortly after Goku announced to the room that she and Vegeta were going to be having a baby girl. 'Are they both that upset about the baby being female? Of course I expected this from Vegeta, but Trunks. I wouldn't think he'd just leave me as well.' She thought and instantly frowned.<p>

Chi-Chi looked over at Bulma and could tell by the look on her face that she was deep in thought, and she knew exactly what she was thinking about. The absence of both the men in her life made her worried. Bulma truly cared about Trunks and Vegeta, even though she couldn't stand Vegeta, she figured she better find a way to comfort her friend until one or both of those boys showed back up.

It was starting to get late and everyone was starting to get bored and tired. Goku had already showed up and told them that Vegeta wasn't going to be coming back for the evening and Trunks was in his lab working on something and wasn't going to leave his project. Chi-Chi decided that she would send everyone home while she would stay behind to comfort her friend. Who else did Bulma have to talk or complain to about her Saiyan husband? Only Chi-Chi and Bulma knew what it was like to deal with their husbands over the last few decades.

Bulma hugged everyone goodbye and she and Chi-Chi headed up to the little room Bulma kept for herself. When Vegeta moved into her bedroom, they had changed the décor around so he would be more comfortable. She had taken one of the smaller bedrooms and put her own trinkets and furniture in it. Bulma sat down in the rocking chair and Chi-Chi sat in a very plush recliner chair, but she didn't make eye contact with her friend, rather she looked down at her stomach that she started to rub while tears swelled in her eyes.

"What's the matter Bulma?" Chi-Chi said as she leaned forward.

Tears started to fall down her face and she started to hiccup. "Why won't either of them come back? Trunks is hiding in his lab and who knows where Vegeta is. All I know is they don't want to come back to me."

Chi-Chi knew all too well what it was like to lose her husband and her child and not being sure if they would come back. She was lucky that she had all three of her boys in her life at the same time right now. Things had been going so peacefully lately that she didn't like to think about those times. But Bulma's situation caused past feelings to come up so she stood up and went over to Bulma. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she gave a little squeeze and spoke lightly, "I know it seems bad right now, but it'll only last for a few hours. Trunks and Vegeta love you dearly and there is no way they would abandon you here. Vegeta is a very reliable man and I know he will come back to take care of you. Just give him time to cool down. I can only guess what is going through his head right now."

Bulma looked up at her friend with a smile. She knew that Chi-Chi was right but something still gave her a bad feeling. She rubbed the tears off of her cheeks and looked at the shelf with her families pictures on it. There weren't very many pictures of the three of them, but the ones she did have she adored. "So I guess I'll be getting to decorate in pink like I've always wanted." She stated trying to make the mood lighter and happier.

"Won't Vegeta love walking into a pink room to change diapers?" Chi-Chi laughed.

"Ha! I bet he won't even walk in the room." Bulma replied with a laugh and a roll of her eyes. "He only changed Trunks a couple times and after the incident when the poor little thing had the runs, Vegeta never changed him again. I bet he won't even try to touch our little girl for weeks after she's born, let alone change her diaper."

"Oh I remember that. The boys got into who knows what. Those two have been little havoc makers since infancy." Chi-Chi said as she moved back to her chair to sit down in. "Of course I can't forget the time Trunks and Goten decided to follow Gohan into the forest when they were three and two. They heard me ask Gohan to go get some fish for dinner and they wanted to go fishing as well. I had told them no and they went back to Goten's room. I should have known when those two boys were quiet that they were up to something. Took Gohan and I three and half hours to find those two little brats."

Bulma laughed hard as she held her stomach. "Yeah those boys have been a handful but I'm glad they had each other to grow up with. I always felt bad for Gohan, growing up alone around us adults."

Chi-Chi's smile went away slightly. "Well he did take up martial arts with Piccolo and with his studies, he did stay busy and he seemed pretty happy." She said as she started to twiddle her fingers.

Bulma noticed her friend's uncomfortable vibe so she decided to change the subject off of Gohan's past. "I'm just scared about raising a little girl with a husband like mine. He's all about training and getting the next generation ready to take over when they need to. I just don't know how he's going to handle the girl." She sighed and placed her hand back on her stomach just in time to feel a little foot push on the side of her stomach.

Across the room, Chi-Chi's eyes were getting heavy but she forced them to stay open for the sake of her friend. Bulma hadn't said anything in a while, but she felt comfort from Chi-Chi staying around. She didn't even mind seeing her friend dozing off. She could tell that she was fighting it but she was losing horribly. Goku said he would come back in a couple hours to pick his wife up so they could have plenty of time for their girl talk but they were both starting to lose to the slumber that called for the women.

About fifteen more minutes passed before both the girls were passed out on their chairs. Bulma had picked up a remote that lay on the table next to her and type a few things in. The lights dimmed down to create a soft glow around the room. Instantly Chi-Chi's chair reclined down and a robot brought in a blanket for the both of them. Moments after the blanket covered Bulma's baby bump she was out with smile and a little more ease in her mind.

The door opened slowly and the light from the hallway filled the dim room. The light shone on Chi-Chi who was curled over on her left side and was holding her blanket close to her body. The room seemed to be quiet cool due to the window being open and the cool summer nights breeze coming in. Soft steps walked across the room and placed another blanket on ChiChi and then moved over to close the window. Slowly the steps moved back over to the two women who were sleeping and stood completely still for ten minutes.

He was looking down at his wife, who had a slight smile on her face and her hands still resting on her stomach. She looked completely peaceful and content sleeping in the rocking chair but he felt that sleeping like this would not do her any good. The last thing he wanted to deal with the next day was her complaining about how her back hurt from sleeping in a chair all night long. At the same time, he did not want to disturb her because he was angry and didn't want to end up talking until the sun came up about everything that had happened prior to this peaceful moment.

With a low grunt he bent down and picked his wife up and gently walked to their bedroom. As he walked past Trunks' room he could tell his son was still awake. He walked up to the door and tapped twice with his boot covered toe. Trunks opened the door slowly and looked out.

"Oh hi dad." Trunks said without making eye contact.

"You should be getting to bed soon son, its late."

"Yes father." Trunks took a step back in disappointment and went to close his door when his father put his foot in the way.

"Trunks," Vegeta started but wasn't sure how to finish it so he took the easiest way out, "Goodnight son."

Trunks smiled and decided to be somewhat brave. "Goodnight, I'm sorry about everything that happened tonight but maybe having a baby sister won't be so bad."

Vegeta took several steps away from the open door and looked down at his wife's stomach. Suddenly many different feelings surged through his body, his blood started to boil, but he smiled and said, "I hope you're right. Now, lights out." And with that Vegeta walked to his room.

He kicked the door into his room and after entering he shut it with his foot. He walked Bulma over to the bed and laid her down on the covers. He couldn't believe she was still asleep because usually she would wake up if he tried to move her to her side of the bed. He pulled the covers down on her side of the bed and went to move her over.

Her eyes began to crack as she peered over at her husband. She was confused at her surrounding because she had fallen asleep in her room and couldn't figure out why she was looking at Vegeta and their bedroom. At this point though she didn't want to argue she just wanted to sleep. She was so exhausted and figured that she could confront her disgruntled husband when she was feeling more up to it. She reached up and touched his face. "I love you Vegeta." She removed her hand and feel instantly back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you again for the patience and the reviews. I have gone to the doctors and was diagnosed with Pleurisy (inflammation of the lining of the lungs) so along with my asthma it's been kinda bad lately. I want to extend my gratitude to KayuraK, aystar85, chibitrunk, pannybaby123, aangfan, Gar-chan, and RosyY. I have been working on this chapter and after getting half way through, I deleted almost all of it but the first 300 words or so and rewrote it. I'm hoping the revision was the right direction to go. Its a little cutesy but I will tell you that there is going to be a time jump for the next chapter and it will be much closer to the big day ^_^!

I've also been delayed in my writing because I started to work on my cosplay for my husband and I. My dress for Bulma is almost done and I'll give you a link when its done if anyone would like to see it ^-^. Please take care and thank you again to all my loyal readers! You make me feel so loved!

* * *

><p>The sun cracked through the window, and the rays crossed over her eyes. She slowly turned her head to make the sun go away. She was tired and she just wanted to sleep and she didn't care if she had to stay sleeping in… wait she wasn't in her chair she had fallen asleep in. She turned over and put her arm in Vegeta's spot which was still warm.<p>

"Hmph, he must have just woke up." Bulma stated as she propped herself up against the pillows. "If he thinks he's getting out of us talking, he's got another thing coming." She smirked at herself because she knew exactly how she was going to make Vegeta listen to her.

Getting out of bed, she walked over to her balcony and walked out to soak in the morning sun. She leaned on the railing and closed her eyes. Feeling the cool night breeze move through her hair and the sun on her skin made her feel comfortable, that was until she felt someone watching her. She spun around and found herself in Vegeta's chest.

He chuckled lightly as she stepped back in surprise. He absolutely loved when he scared the "living crap" out of her and she was bound to say it again once she got her breath back. Bulma pushed off the rail and stepped towards Vegeta. She pounded her fist down on his rock hard, shirtless chest. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me? You scared the living crap out of me! One of these days you are going to give me a damn heart attack."

"I could only hope." Vegeta crossed his arms. "What are you doing out here? It's still extremely early, don't you need your beauty sleep?"

"For your information, I woke up because I could tell you were no longer in bed. So I guess I should blame you for waking me up." Bulma said as she glared at him.

"Pitiful excuses." Vegeta said and handed Bulma her robe.

"Thanks." Bulma said quietly as she accepted the robe and put it on over her nighty. "Vegeta, I'm really sorry about last night. I never expected something like that to happen."

"Neither did I." Vegeta said with some disgust.

"Is there something I could do to make it up to you? I know a lot of this was taken out on you." She said as she stood sideways to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his while leaning against his chest.

Vegeta stood still completely confused by the sudden change of heart Bulma was having. He really didn't know how to respond to her question so he just stood there holding her to his body. As much as he was still pissed about everything that had been happening, he missed feeling her close to him. Just the way their energies tangled together made him smile, even if he wouldn't show that smile to anyone. He could feel the fatigue of her body and the life of his little daughter just from standing with her this close.

He felt a spurt of energy and Bulma jumped slightly while looking down at her stomach. "What?" He asked roughly.

Bulma laughed and took hold of his hand placing it on her stomach. "She's kicking. Keep your hand there, I bet you'll get she'll do it again for her daddy."

This was all so new to him. He wasn't around for the pregnancy with Trunks. He wanted nothing to do with her or their child back then. Now that he was excepting of his life on Earth he was more curious about the birth of their newest child. He was amazed to know that his offspring was able to be kicking inside of his wife's womb and he's able to possibly feel it. He left his hand resting in the spot that Bulma had placed it and waited. Almost impatiently he tapped his fingers against Bulma's stomach and then he felt two taps on the palm of his hand. He pulled his hand back quickly and looked at Bulma who was watching him intently.

"I'm guessing you felt it that time?" she said almost laughing. He just squinted his eyes and looked back down at her stomach.

Not moving his eyes, he bent his knees. "Maybe I have some hope in this child. She's already in fighting mood."

Bulma hung her head and sighed. "You do know that all babies move around inside of a mother's womb? Trunks did it as well, and he used to cause me a lot of pain when he would kick. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. You were too busy training."

Vegeta stood back up and glared at Bulma. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought training to defeat the androids was something important to do then."

"Ha..ha..ha Vegeta. You are so funny. I'm just saying you missed when this happened with Trunks too. Actually it's extremely funny feeling when it happens."

While they were talking, clouds had slowly moved in and rain drops began to fall. Both looked up at the sky just in time to see the sheet of rain come down on the both of them. In the two seconds it took for them to get back inside they were both completely soaked. Vegeta's hair was pulled down from how much rain had fallen and Bulma's robe and silk gown were completely wet and sticking to her body. Vegeta moved quickly and grabbed several towels for them to dry off.

"Take this, dry off, change, and get back in bed." Vegeta commanded and then walked out of the room not leaving any time for Bulma to object or ask any questions, so she decided to do what he said.

It seemed Vegeta had been correct to direct Bulma to get into bed. The moment she sat down on her bed she instantly felt tired and laid back on her pillows with her hair still wrapped in a towel. When Vegeta returned to the room he found her deeply sleeping so he placed the bowl of hot soup down on the dresser and sat down on the bed. He wanted to still be mad but the kicks he felt from his new baby and seeing Bulma sleeping made the rage go away.

Lying down with his wife, he decided to let all his worries slip away. She moved over to his chest and this left Vegeta thinking. She had apologized to him, not only for the clown's slip of the tongue but also for the past few months. As much as he hated what she had done, he could tell she was truly sorry for what she did. He could feel the small amount of ki coming out of his wife's stomach and it seemed to soothe his unease.

* * *

><p>Trunks left his room, awaiting to feel the tension that was cooking for breakfast. He slowly took each step towards the kitchen with his mind racing to find ways to maybe make things better. Maybe if he talked to his mother about the night before and possibly if he offered to train with his father they could work something out. He rounded the corner while holding his breath but he didn't say anyone sitting at the table. 'Strange, usually someone is up by now. Maybe things are worse that I thought.' He grabbed a bowl and made himself some cereal.<p>

Instead of wondering where his parents might be, he decided to do a ki search. Sitting in silence for a moment while his cereal became soggier he found his father's ki instantly. He was in his bedroom? That just didn't seem right at all because shortly after he felt his mother's ki right next to his. Now he knew his brain was playing tricks on him. He finished his breakfast and went back upstairs.

Moving very quietly while holding his breath and suppressing his ki, Trunks approached his parent's door that was still cracked open a little. He couldn't believe how close he was to seeing them in the room together. He lived for seeing his parent's emotions like this. Peering in through the crack he could see his mother propped up on the headboard with a pillow and his father laying next to her with one hand holding his head up and the other on his stomach.

He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing but he didn't want to move. He could tell they were talking quietly so he took a quick breath and then held it again. "You know Vegeta, I was worried when I first found out I was pregnant. I didn't know how you would react and I wasn't sure if I could make it through another pregnancy."

"That's what you get for thinking isn't it Bulma?" Trunks saw Bulma's hand raise in the air and land on Vegeta's shoulder and both of them laughed which caused Trunks to smile.

"I love you Vegeta."

"I lo…"

"Oh Trunks! I'm so glad to finally find someone in this place!" Trunks heard from down the hall, causing him to jump and spin around.

'Damnit, I missed my father telling mom he loved her.' Trunks thought as he moved away from his parents room. "Hi Ms. Chi-Chi. I didn't know you were still here."

"Yeah I guess your mother and I fell asleep last night while talking up in the guest room. I've been up for a little bit and I've been looking for one of you." Chi-Chi said as she tried to smooth some of the wrinkles out of her clothing. "I was going to see if your mother would be able to drive me home. I couldn't get a hold of Goku or Gohan when I called."

"Oh, um…" Trunks didn't want to tell Chi-Chi where his parents were because they were finally having some personal time for the first time a couple months. 'Who knows how long this phase will go on for? I don't want Chi-Chi to ruin this' He thought quickly, trying to come up with something. "That's what I was doing too. They aren't in their bedroom though. Maybe we should check the labs." He said quickly as he led Chi-Chi away from the room.

"Well hopefully one of my boys will get the message and call soon. I don't know why my boys have to do this to me? They put me through so much stress." Chi-Chi started to shriek.

Trunks rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was going to miss this rare occasion to pretend to look for his parents for, as his father always said, the harpy. Usually he didn't mind dealing with Goten's mom because he was with Goten, but now this wasn't the case and she was driving him nuts even though it had only been about five minutes.

Once they entered the kitchen the phone rang. Trunks stepped up on the ladder and grabbed the phone off the wall. "Hello Capsule residence…Hi Goten…yes she's here hold on." Trunks stuck his hand out with the phone. "Here you go, it's Goten."

Chi-Chi snatched the phone so quickly that Trunks almost fell off the step ladder. She walked around the corner into the living room to talk. Trunks really didn't care to listen to her conversation anyways and was hoping that she would be leaving soon. It seemed that his parents were undisturbed by Chi-Chi's loud voice and were still up in the bedroom.

A moment later Chi-Chi returned and handed Trunks the phone. "Thank you Trunks. Tell your parents I said thank you for letting me stay here over night. Goku should be here any moment to pick me up."

Panic ran through Trunks' body. Goku was going to come back here after what had happened last night? This was only asking for disaster. His father would pick up his ki signature when he instant trans missioned to his kitchen. In a split second there was Goku standing in front of him.

"Hi Trunks." Goku said with a smile.

Trunks smiled but instantly felt his father's ki change to anger. "Hi Goku. Sorry I have to get going, I have some projects I want to work on."

"Okay have fun. Come on Chi-Chi we better go." Goku could also feel Vegeta's rage growing by his presence.

Trunks didn't even wait to see Goku and Chi-Chi disappear before he started to run up the stairs. If anything he wanted to confront his father before he possibly took off after his foe. He rounded the corner and approached the door. He could hear the voices in the room had gotten loud and not so sweet anymore.

He looked in the door and saw that Vegeta was now sitting on the edge of the bed with Bulma up against his back. His face showing all the rage that Trunks could sense. Bulma was rubbing his shoulders lightly and kissed his neck.

"Woman he was here and I don't care what you say, he still deserves a beating."

Resting her head on his shoulder now she sighed lightly. "You have every right to do that my prince but for now can we just stay here and relax?"

"Feeling him enter my house again after what he did infuriates me. I cannot just relax now."

Trunks just listened to them, hoping that his father wouldn't get up. He knew that his parents needed this more than anything. He started to get excited at the fact that his father was still sitting on the bed. It definelty gave him hope, but the excitement gave away his hiding spot.

"Son, come in here." Vegeta said roughly causing Bulma to jump and Trunks to freeze up. Slowly the door pushed open and Trunks looked down at his feet as he took about three steps in.

"Yes father." He croaked out.

"Oh Trunks you don't have to be scared to come in the room. Come over here and sit down on the bed." Bulma said softly before Vegeta could say anything.

"Why were you listening in son?" Vegeta ask as Trunks climbed onto the bed.

"Well I wanted to see if you both were in here." Trunks said shakly.

"You are a horribly liar Trunks." Vegeta said "I know you were listening in to our conversation."

Trunks' face went completely red and he looked at his mother for some kind of sign that he wasn't in trouble. She placed a hand on his knee and smiled and winked.

"Do you want to feel your sister kick?" Vegeta said quickly and quietly, still facing away from his family.

"Do what? I can feel her kick? Really? That is so cool!" Trunks said bouncing slightly on the bed and looking back and forth between parents.

Bulma laughed lightly and took her son's hand. "Here, keep your hand here for a moment. She's been very active this morning." She leaned closer to Trunks, hoping Vegeta wouldn't hear what she said. "Your father's felt it probably twenty times already. I think he's addicted to the feeling."

"I heard you woman." Vegeta said turning around to see his son's eyes locked on his wife's stomach with his hand outstretched. He took a mental picture of this moment. He didn't know why he wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

"Well it's true though darling. You've loved feeling this little one kick. It's why we've been laying up here all morning. Don't deny it, we are your family."

Vegeta just grunted and watched his son to see what his reaction would be to the kicking feeling. Several minutes passed and everyone was quiet, waiting for the sensation of the kick. Then Bulma smiled followed by Trunks' eyes going wide. Vegeta let a little smirk show on his face.

"That, that was her? How could she do something like that?" Trunks excitedly asked.

"Well she has to move around from time to time Trunks." Bulma replied.

"Hm, I guess you are right. Haha that is so cool! I cannot wait to tell Goten!" Trunks said as he pulled his hand back. Then he looked over at his dad. "Do you have any ideas of names yet?"

"Since when do you think we've had time to figure out names Trunks?" Vegeta said as he got up from the bed and went to his dresser to pull out some clothes for the day.

"You know Vegeta, you don't have to say it so meanly." She turned back to Trunks. "I never thought about names for a little girl. I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"It's not my fault that your pathetic human genes ruined the pure saiyan bloodline that I carry, and gave us a female heir instead of another male." Vegeta said just before walking into their bathroom.

"Urgh, you can just keep thinking that all you want Vegeta, but that is gene is solely decided upon from your genes. The male chromosome is the one that will either be another X or a Y, I can only pass along the X or female…"

"Woman I don't need you giving me a damn lesson right now. I'm going to take a shower." Vegeta closed the door behind him and the water turned on instantly.

Bulma glared at the door that just closed as if she could knock it down by looking at it. After a second she turned to Trunks. "We'll have to work on names for her but for now I need to get up and go work on my project. The deadline is coming up and I need to get it done for your grandfather."

"Okay Mom." Trunks hopped up from the bed after Bulma rubbed his head and kissed him on the forehead. He went back to his bedroom, happy that his family seemed to be somewhat back to normal. He even thought he'd volunteer to train with his father later. As long as Goku didn't come around, Trunks new their family would be fine.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been quiet, actually too quiet for her liking. Bulma sat in her rocking chair with her feet propped up to help with the horrible swelling in her feet. She had a pillow behind her back so she should sit slumped on her back. There seemed to be a strange tension in the air lately. Vegeta was staying in the gravity room for longer hours than usual and she hadn't seen Trunks except for meal times.

She actually felt pretty lonely and the more she thought about it, the more tears welled up in her eyes. The tears then started to fall. Bulma cupped her face into her hands and started weeping. She couldn't stop but she couldn't really give herself a good reason to be crying. She knew that her whole little family was made up of very independent persons but it still hurt that neither of them were around while she sat like a lump on a log.

"What is wrong?" Bulma heard between her hiccups. She lifted her head and turned it towards the door.

"It's nothing Vegeta." She said as she wiped her eyes but they were still flowing.

"You are lying to me woman." Vegeta said in a soft tone. He knew better than to get his wife worked up right now. Hell she was already crying he didn't want it to be worse. He could feel her ki was disturbed and had been since the night before. He carried on like he was doing his normal training but was actually staying quite close to her.

"Do you think I'm fat and ugly?" She said between her hiccups. She had turned back to facing the blank lavender wall.

Vegeta was taken back by the question and then decided that he would move from his spot and walk around to the front of his wife. "Listen Bulma, you've tried pulling this on my before. You know I do not think that about you. You are pregnant with our child, you are going to gain weight. If you didn't there would be a problem."

Bulma looked up at his husband, blink a couple times, got up out of her chair with some difficulty and started yelling "THEN WHY ARE YOU AND TRUNKS AVOIDING ME! WHY DO I FEEL ALL ALONE? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN COMING TO BED AT YOUR NORMAL TIME AND I DON'T SEE TRUNKS EXCEPT FOR MEALS!"

Damnit, this is not what he wanted. He did not want Bulma to get this worked up, and now he could feel her ki and the baby's going out of sync with each other. "You need to calm down. We aren't avoiding you. Sit back down and relax…" He hesitated before saying the next thing but knew it might have to be done even if every muscle in his body hated the idea. "What if we went out?"

The red started to fade from her face as she heard him say those words. He never offered to go out on the town with her and usually she had to persuade him into going anywhere. "Why are you offering this Vegeta?" She asked hesitantly, looking at him quizzically.

"You just got done saying I was trying to avoid you and that you felt alone, isn't this something you'd want? Because if you would rather sit in this chair and cry, I would much rather go train." Vegeta stated and then crossed his arms. He was being honest but he also knew if he challenged her that she would take him up on his offer.

"Well then why don't you just go train then. I don't want to be a bother to you and since you don't really want to take me out, why should I go with you." She decided she was gonna go find something for her to do. She didn't want to be bothered by Vegeta anymore.

"Bulma…" Vegeta said. He couldn't stand this whole "horomone" thing while she was pregnant. It was bad when she was pregnant with Trunks but this new little one seemed to be causing much more problems than the previous time. "Bulma" He repeated, but she turned her back to him and walked out.

He didn't know how to react to the way she was acting. He could tell something was wrong and didn't want to push it but needing to get things under control. He figured he would follow her to see what she where she was heading.

Bulma made her way to the kitchen to make a sandwich which she planned to take with her to the lab. She knew she was not supposed to be down there but it was the only thing she knew to do when she had too much free time on her hands. She made her way down the hall with a plate full of sandwiches opposed to just one. When she got close to her lab she noticed that the door was cracked open and there was some noises going on inside, so she slowly approached it and peaked in. She saw Trunks rustling around on some of her blue prints.

She tried to squeeze thru the opening but her stomach bumped the door and it creaked causing Trunks to stop what he was doing and look at his mother who had a guilty look on her face.

"um…hi mom" Trunks said, a little unsure of how she would feel about him being in her personal lab "What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing hun." She smiled and offered him a sandwich which he accepted.

"Thanks. Well I was curious about what you had going on so I figured I'd come down to look." He said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Why didn't you say something, Trunks, I would have gladly come down to show you some of my projects?" She said as she made her way to her chair. She couldn't believe how winded she got just by walking down to the lab. She rubbed her belly and felt her little girl kick.

"But dad told me not to bother you and you weren't allowed to be down in the lab. Don't you think he'll be mad at both of us if he knew?" Trunks said looking around as if he knew his father had to be watching them.

"Nah, he doesn't have to know what is going on down here. Besides about seven of my projects are for him anyways. When he finds out what I'm doing he usually doesn't mind if I've been working."

"You really don't think I know what you are up to woman? And the fact that your projects are for me does not excuse the fact that you are not to be working down here. You need to go back upstairs and relax." Vegeta said opening the door to the lab all the way.

"You are not my boss Vegeta and weren't you just asking me if I wanted to go out? How does that make any sense?" She snidely remarked and turned back to her desk moving some of her blue prints around looking for a more simple plan to work on with Trunks.

Trunks stood off to the side because he knew that this was not going to go well. He could feel that his father was highly irritated as it was and something was off with his mother. He was going to try to sneak out but there was something telling him to stay around.

Vegeta pinched the top of his nose and sighed. This is about to get completely out of hand and he was just trying to avoid this situation. "Listen Bulma, I would suggest that you listen to me. Please can you just take it easy today? Maybe the boy and I can go upstairs and watch a movie together since you are so worried about us not being around."

Bulma simply stated "No" and continued on with her search, now moving to her drawer.

The tension was so thick in the room Trunks swore that the second hand on the clock across the room seemed to stop. _Here we go, one of mom and dad's famous screaming matches, _he thought. His father was about to burst and his mother wanted nothing more to do with the conversation which almost seemed backwards.

Then the unexpected happened, Vegeta turned around and walked away. He didn't say another word, he just walked away. Trunks had no idea what the heck was going on in this house anymore. It seemed like his parents having another child was one of the worst things to happen to them and they had been thru a lot worse with Buu and other enemies in the past. He watched his father go out of sight and then turned back to his mother who seemed completely unaffected by Vegeta walking away from her.

"Well now that he is gone, let's get to work on this little project I've been meaning to do for him." Bulma said showing her son some blue prints.

Trunks was sure he was walking into a horrible situation because if he did what his mother wanted he was sure to get hell from his father, but he didn't want to re-enforce what his father said to save his mother from getting upset. Frustration seemed to build up inside of him but he decided to go to his mother's side.

About five hours later, Bulma had taught Trunks the basics behind the symbols on her blue prints and how she goes about organizing everything for a project. It wasn't until about 4 hours in that they actually started pulling supplies out and setting things up. She was very impressed with Trunks' ability to keep up with her and to even give input on how to enhance the ideas she had for the mechanism.

She was feeling so much better compared to the morning. She thought her son had reached the point that he did not want her around any long but it must have just been her mind over thinking everything. Bulma still had hope that her boy would never go thru that phase. She had seen how Trunks from the future was and hoped that her son could turn out the same even without living thru such a great lose and tragedy.

She looked over at her son who was intently working connection some wires together on a piece they had put together. She was so proud of him and then tears appeared in her eyes again. _Damnit not again. Why am I crying so much lately?_ She wondered to herself seconds before the tears started streaming down her face.

Trunks could tell she started crying because of the way she was breathing but he tried his best to ignore it the best he could. He really enjoyed working on the machine and it made him feel useful. He could use his smarts to actually build something and now that his mother showed him out to make up blue prints, he might actually have a chance at making his own creations. He remembered all too well his attempt to build something a few months back and how it exploded in his room. Maybe if he was lucky his mother would just let him work down in the lab from now on.

Meanwhile in the GR, Vegeta had turned the gravity up but proceeded to stand at his control panel. He hadn't moved in a while and he didn't know why he had no want train. He always trained when he had frustration to get out but for some reason he just could not do it today. Something wasn't right, and it bugged him that he could not figure out what it was. He would figure it out, it just might take some time.

He turned the GR off and decided that he would go in to see if dinner was being prepared. When he walked into the house, he noticed that it was still quite meaning Trunks and Bulma were still down in the lab. He made his way down to the lab to find them and get them the hell out of there. When he approached the lab, the door had not moved from when he left hours ago. For some reason this infuriated him. His wife was pregnant and should be taking it easy and she is down in the lab working on who knows what.

Vegeta was not ready for what he saw when he walked into the lab. Trunks was busy working on his project, who the hell knew what it was, and Bulma was lying on the floor on some type of sleeping bag. She was fast asleep and looked pretty comfortable. Then before he could say anything Trunks decided to break the silence.

"Hi father. Mom fell asleep about 45 minutes ago. She was slumped over on her desk when I went to ask her a question so I laid her down on the floor and gave her some blankets. She's been a little wrestles but she's gotten better over the last ten minutes or so."

Vegeta didn't really know what to say at first. He stood there looking at his wife on the floor and for some reason he was very upset by this. "Trunks. Why didn't you send her upstairs?"

Trunks set down his tools. He stood up and turned to his father. He clenched his hands as they hung by his sides. "Why? She fell asleep at her desk, so I made sure she had plenty of blankets to lay on and I moved her to the floor. I thought it was a better option than her laying with her stomach against the desk."

"You are strong enough to carry her up to the couch or even her bed. Why would you allow your pregnant mother to lay on the floor to sleep?" Vegeta's voice was starting to grow louder.

"Maybe because she told me if she fell asleep just to leave her be. I'm of course going to listen to what she tells me." Trunks retorted.

"And you are honestly going to listen to her? She has no idea what she is talking about lately."

"You know what dad, I don't care. I'm going to do what she told me. I know she isn't in danger and I was monitoring her and the baby's energy and they are fine. Please just leave." Trunks finished and turned back to his project.

"Boy don't you dare talk to me like that." He said as he walked closer to his son.

"Yeah well, I'm sick of you thinking mom doesn't know how to take care of herself. I'm pretty sure she knows what she is doing."

Vegeta could not believe how disrespectful his son was being and he obviously was missing one key thing with the baby. He didn't want to wake Bulma up but if it happened it happened. He was now standing right next to Trunks. He didn't give two thoughts to what he was working on and took the tools out of his hands. "You listen to me right know. You are not going to talk to me like that. And you will get your punishment for your disrespect. But right now I am not going to deal with your adolescent attitude. There is something going on with your baby sister and I cannot figure out what it is right now. You may not be able to tell, but I've noticed an odd ki signature the last two days. So when I tell you to take care of your mother, you will listen to me. Now go upstairs and get ready for dinner." He said firmly.

Trunks heartbeat had started to increase and he could feel his anger almost get the best of him. He was worried when he heard about his sister's ki signature but then why hadn't he felt something wrong? Maybe his father was just angry that he was in the lab instead of training. He felt about about what he was about to do because he had no reason to be upset with his mother but he needed to get out of the room before he did something he regretted.

"Then you take her upstairs, since you are the one so worried. I'm out of here." Trunks said as he turned to look at his father. His eyes flashed a different shade of blue from normal when they made eye contact and then he was gone.

Vegeta clenched his fist. He could not stand how that boy was acting and he was going to pay for it. He quickly followed Trunks, this was not going to be the end of the conversation, especially not with Trunks giving an order.

"Boy! Get back here now!" Vegeta bellowed thru the hallway. Silence followed. He searched for a ki signature but surprisingly with how angry Trunks was he was hiding it pretty well. He first went to Trunks' room but found he wasn't there so he made his way down stairs. He then heard the GR start up. "_Perfect! If he wants to train to get his frustration out, then I'll be glad to assist him." _

Bulma woke up with her back aching. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She looked around the lab and was slightly confused. Hadn't she been working with Trunks on one of the new droids she was making for Vegeta to train on? She realized she was lying on the floor with her stash of blankets and then started to vaguely remember what she was doing before she fell asleep.

"_But why am I down here by myself? Where did Trunks go?"_ She wondered when she managed to get herself up off the floor. She rested her hands on her stomach and felt her little girl kick several times which caused her to smile. She loved when she could feel her daughter moving around. She seemed to be so much more active than Trunks was during her pregnancy.

She walked over to the table and saw the work that Trunks had accomplished and was pretty proud of what he had managed to successfully put together. She did notice that he had made some of his own scribbles on the blue prints. Picking up the papers Bulma noticed that the enhancements he wrote down were highly advanced and couldn't help but smile. But why did he leave?

Well whatever the reason, it didn't matter because she at least was able to spend some quality time with her son today. She made a mental note to make sure she did things like this more often with him. Maybe the reason why he wasn't around a lot was because she didn't invite Trunks to do thing with her. That was going to change, especially before the little girl was born, she was going to make sure to give Trunks as much attention as he would allow her.

She carefully put Trunks' work together in a safe box along with the schematics and locked it with the password being his name. She smiled as she put the box to the side and turned off the lights on her desk. It was time she went to have dinner anyways, it was getting late. Maybe she would even be able to get her husband and son to join her, she didn't see why not.

As she made her way up the stairs she heard a huge explosion and the house started to shake. It shook so much that she had to brace herself against the wall. One hand on the wall and one hand on her stomach she started wondering what in the world could have made an explosion that big. She had made the Gravity room nearly indestructible so that was out of the question. But then what else could it be. She looked down at her stomach and said "I hope your father isn't doing something stupid." Right as she said that there was another explosion and she knew had to figure out what the hell was going on, so she took off running down the hall.


End file.
